House of Potter
by wilyoldjane
Summary: In the summer before Harry´s fourth year Sirius makes his godson aware of his social status in the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Hi everyone here the first chapter of House of Potter. As Being no Potter this is AU (sort of) but that's all this two stories have in common. Harrys parents are – and will stay in this story – dead. **

**Before I forget it: I do not own Harry Potter! I just write for fun – so, no money!**

**I Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**Chapter 1. The letter**

It was the first week of July and the sun was beating down. Most people receded in the coolness of their houses or sat in shadowy places. The people of Little Whining, Surrey were no exception. The streets were nearly empty. Only the ice parlour made the business of the year.

In Number 4 Privet Drive only a lone person was working down in the heat weeding the garden. It was a small and skinny boy. No one would have believed him to be fourteen in only a few weeks time and would guess him to be ten or eleven at the most. His skin was a healthy tan from all the work in the sun over the last days. His clothes were worn and at least three sizes too big for him.

Stretching the boy looked up from his work and run a hand through his unruly black hair. For a short moment a scar, oddly shaped like a lightning bolt became visible before it vanished again behind thick bangs. Deep emerald eyes behind round glasses gazed over the finished flower beds. If someone would have looked closer they would have seen that the boys' eyes looked sad. Picking up his tools the boy went to the shed in the back of the garden to put them away. Cleaning himself up at a bucked with rain water he looked over the garden one last time before he went inside.

A bony woman with a horse-like face looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Are you finished, boy?" she asked. The boy didn't seem to be fazed by the harsh tone and didn't bat an eyelash. He nodded.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" he calmly answered. When he received a curt nod he went to go upstairs to shower.

Petunia saw the boy leave and turned her attendance back to the magazine in her hands. Petunia Dursley was a normal woman, thank you very much. She had a normal, hard working husband named Vernon and a normal son named Dudley (if you called a fourteen year old bully with the weight of a baby orca normal). She lived in a normal neighbourhood and cherished her normal life.

The only thing that disturbed her normal life was Petunias nephew, Harry Potter. He was the son of her deceased sister Lily Evans Potter and her husband James – and he was anything but normal. Harry Potter was a wizard. A wizard who was about to begin his fourth year of his save year long education at Hogwarts – School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; and Petunia hated him for that.

Said young wizard sat down at his desk after a long shower. Sighting he picked up a quill and opened his transfiguration textbook. From year to year the homework they received to do over the holidays seemed to become more and more. Harry's transfiguration teacher and Head of House Professor Minerva McGonagall liked to pick especially tricky homework.

Sighting again Harry put his quill down only half an hour later he couldn't bring himself to concentrate. Sad he looked out of the window; the normally sparkling green eyes dulled. Coming back to the Dursleys after his third year at Hogwarts had been harder than ever before. Harder, because Harry now knew what he could have had. Harry's godfather, innocently imprisoned at the wizarding prison of Azkaban for nearly twelve years had escaped the summer a year ago. Thinking Sirius Black guilty of betraying his parents Harry had finally confronted his godfather at the Shrieking Shack near Hogsmeade. Harry's best friends pet Scabbers was revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, an illegal animagus and the real traitor.

Sirius had asked him to live with him and for nearly a whole hour Harry had dreamed of finally to be able to leave his dreaded relatives. But Harry's dream had not become true. Pettigrew had escaped, Sirius had to flee and Harry had no choice but to go back to the Dursleys for the main part of his holidays.

While Harry sat there, brooding over the lost chance to live with his godfather, a colourful bird flew right trough the window in Harry's room. Curiously the boy regarded the obviously tropical bird which had an envelope tied at his left leg. Carefully Harry opened the knot and offered the bird a bowl with water and a few owl treats. His snowy white owl Hedwig regarded the other bird closely for a few moment before she, obviously finding it acceptable, went back to sleep.

Chuckling at his familiars' antics Harry opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am fine and, like you can see at my feathery friend, far from British soil. SO STOP WORRIING! After your reacting when I asked you if you wanted to live with me added to what your Mom told me about her sister I hope that your relatives are treating you right._

Actually it was not that bad, Harry thought. On the way back from Kings Cross Harry had _accidentally_ told his Aunt and Uncle that his godfather, who was by the way an escaped convict, wanted him to keep in contact. Again by _accident_ Harry had _forgotten_ to tell his relatives that Sirius was actually innocent. The Dursleys didn't even dare to give him more than a few chores and left him alone for the most time. Happy that Sirius obviously cared Harry resumed reading.

_If not feel free to tell me so I can spend a little visit at your __aunt's house. I am the adult here and it's __**my**__ responsibility (Yes I know what that is) to __**protect you**__ – __**not**__ the other way around._

_That said now to a more serious matter. _

_Even though I left in something of haste it caught my attention that you are not wearing your heir ring. And these hideous clothes all through the school year! Harry, you are the last heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter as well as well as at least one other family. Dumbledore told me that you do not like your fame, but Harry! As the heir of such an old family like the Potters you have responsibilities. At the future Lord Potter your stand should be seen in your demeanour and appearance. _

_Please don't understand me wrong! I don't say you should become arrogant and stuck up like many others of old pureblood families. But you should dress accordingly and show more confidence in yourself._

_Having said this let me tell you that I love you and I am proud of the fine young man you have become. I know that both your parents would be proud of you too._

_Take care_

_Sirius_

Harry stared at the letter for a long time. Heir ring? House of Potter? Lord? What in Merlin's name was Sirius talking about?

Deciding that he wouldn't get an answer by staring Harry took a fresh piece of parchment and his quill and began to write

_Dear Sirius,_

_Last Heir? House of Potter? What by Merlin's twisted beard are you talking about? I mean, with the Dursleys kicking me around making me do all the chores in and around the house while Dudley is practically glued to the TV how can I be a Lord? And my clothes! What do you expect? It's not like the Dursleys ever bought me anything and Dudley's old things are more than a few sizes too big for me._

_If I am really a Lord (or will be) than why did no one ever bother to tell me? How am I supposed to know? Its not that I knew I was a wizard before I became my Hogwarts letter three years ago. What am I supposed to do? Sorry about my rambling but who was supposed to tell me?_

_I am glad you are safe. The Dursleys are okay for now._

_Harry_

Looking up from his writings Harry saw that the colourful bird was sleeping. Deciding that his letter could wait until the next morning Harry went down to dinner.

It wouldn't be much. After years of uncontrolled eating the school nurse of Dudley's school, Smeltings, had finally send (again) a few well chosen words with his end of the year report. So Dudley, and with him everyone else in the Dursley household was on diet. When Harry came back from Hogwarts at the end of June he reacted at once, sending a plea of help to all his friends. It was not that he needed a diet. And now, hidden under a loose floorboard in Harry's room was a rich assortment of pasties, cakes, sugar-free snacks and fruit (in a box under a preservation charm). So Harry ate his salad without comment and, after cleaning up, went upstairs to finish his transfiguration homework and finish a large piece of Mrs Weasleys fruitcake.


	2. Sirius

**AN: ****Hi everyone! I am sorry for the late update but when I finished chapter 2 and 3 (which will come soon) I didn't like what I had written. So both chapters had to be rewritten. **

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**Chapter ****2. Sirius**

St. Jorge - Azores

The island group called the Azores had only a small wizarding population. The biggest on Ponta Delgada counted less than fifteen families. The Azores were part of the Portuguese Ministry of Magic. A small contingent of three Aurors in St. Miguel represented the Ministry on the island. For Sirius Black it was perfect.

After his escape from Britain a month ago Sirius had come here. Under the Name of Nigel Alexander Grim he had obtained a new wand: mahogany with unicorn hair and dragon heartstring.

Sirius spent his days relaxing and bringing himself back to shape again. In his youth Sirius had played Quidditch and had jogged regularly bud thirteen years in Azkaban hadn't been good for his health and Sirius was working hard on himself. At night Sirius was working. He had found a job in a small bar near the port. The _La Paloma_ was vastly frequented by the local fishermen and the occasional tourist. Its owner Juliana Gonzales was a warm hearted muggle woman in her late sixties. Sirius really liked her even though he was slightly disturbed by her obviously attempts to fatten him up a bit (not that he couldn't use it).

July the 11th. 1994 at 9.00 in morning Sirius stretched before standing up. Putting on cut jeans and trainers he went for a one hour jog. After that he showered and made himself a hearty breakfast.

Sirius was devouring his second cup of coffee when the bird came back with the letter from Harry. Eagerly Sirius enfolded the letter.

With each line his eyes went darker. Sirius growled when he read the part about the Dursleys, sounding very much like his canine animagus form. Than he went pale: Harry didn't know! The last Potter heir, the son of his best friend didn't know about his own heritage! About his status as the heir as one of the oldest wizarding families! His own family history!

Dumbledore! Sirius growled again and his tea cup exploded. Only the old man had the power to keep The Boy Who Lived ignorant. Why? Why keeping Harry away from his inheritance and, by leaving him with Lily's sister, away from the Wizarding World?

While he had watched his godson over the last school year Harry's seemingly obvious lack of pride in his old family had shocked and angered Sirius. At first he had thought that it was part of Harry's fame. But the more he observed the Head of the Black Family fount that the teen was not fond of people all falling everywhere over him. The more Sirius thought about it and his observations of the past year the more he compared Harry with James. Beside this bright emerald eyes Harry looked exactly like James. Well not exactly. James had been taller and didn't look half starved like Harry when he fled his aunt's house last August. And while Harry was a wonderful and courageous boy he seemed to be very unsure of himself. James had been a self-confident and sometimes arrogant boy and a prankster. The differences couldn't be bigger.

Sirius eyes darkened at the thought of Harry's treatment from his relatives. Growing up in an abusive household himself it had become blatantly apparent to Sirius that Harry's home life with the Dursleys was anything but good when the boy had immediately agreed to move in with him after he was cleared. Why else would he want to move in with a man he thought to be responsible for the death of his parents barely an hour ago! Damn Dumbledore! The old man must have seen the abuse! Why hadn't he done anything to prevent it and had Harry provided with a loving family.

Sirius sat back: Control! Yes! Dumbledore wanted absolute control! Why?

Sirius turned back to the letter. One last paragraph, as if like an afterthought, had been scribbled under the letter.

_Sirius, I had a__ weird dream tonight. Wormtail was there with someone I couldn't see and a very big snake. An old man was killed. I couldn't see the one who killed him, but I woke up from my scar hurting very badly. Is it normal that curse scars can hurt years after you are hit? Please write. _

_Harry_

Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey

For Harry the next days passed torturously slow. Harry was given far less chores in and around the house than he could ever remember doing. Since the Dursleys had heard about their nephews dangerous godfather they had gone back to mostly ignore him. He had received letters from his friends Hermione and Ron. Ron had going on and on about the coming Quidditch World Cup. Hermione, who was visiting again France witch her parents, had written about interesting French magical history was and if he had completed his homework yet. Harry had written both back telling them that he was nearly done with homework, that his relatives were treating him fine and that he looked forward to QWC too. He had however neither mentioned Sirius letter or his weird dream and his scar hurting. He couldn't explain why, but his gut feeling had told him not to mention any of this to anyone but Sirius.

Both, Sirius letter and his odd dream kept to bother Harry. He kept wondering about his scar hurting and why no one seemed to care enough to tell him about his family. Finally he tried to distract himself by completing his transfiguration and charms homework. After that he proceeded to potions.

Nearly a week after Harry wrote his godfather the big colourful bird came back again. Eagerly he opened the thick envelope and took out several pieces of parchment.

_Prongslet,_

_I am shocked to hear that you didn't know__!! Since I as your godfather was under the current circumstances not able to tell you about your inheritance and raise you appropriate to your social status this deed would have fallen to Dumbledore as Head of the Wizengamont and Headmaster of Hogwarts. You should have informed of your inheritance at least at your eleventh birthday or at your first visit of Gringotts. That he didn't tell you is not only inexcusable but also highly illegal._

_Harry; I know Dumbledore told you that you have to stay at your relatives house but have to go to Gringotts! Please forgive me for interfering but I have made an appointment for you for the 21st at 8.30 in the morning with Senior Manager Gnarltoe. He is responsible for the inheritance department and very high in the Gringotts hierarchy. _

_While you are at Gringotts let them run a few tests. After hearing that Dumbledore has neglected to tell you about your status in the wizarding world and after your placement with Petunia I wouldn't put it past the old goat to bind part of your magic. Did you know you could some extraordinary wandless magic when you were only twelve month old?_

_I don't know much about curse scars. As yours is a leftover of the Killing Curse we need to be extra __careful. Since you, as far as I know, have been given to your aunt and uncle immediately after the attack on Godrics Hollow I am sure your scar has never been tested in any way. Ask the goblins to test it. Goblins are very advanced in every form of healing. Maybe they will be able to help you._

_Down here everything is fine. I actually got myself a new wand. No perfect match, but close. Beside sunbathing and making myself comfortable with my new wand I fill my time to fresh myself up on magic and working for my daily income. (Stop laughing! I can work!)_

_Please write back immediately after your visit in Gringotts! Your old and grey godfather wants to know everything. Don't forget to use my alias!_

_Love you pup_

_Nigel_

Grinning over the comment that Sirius knew how to work sat back thinking. Harry wasn't angry with Sirius for making the appointment. After all Sirius was the only one who ever cared to tell him about his family. All everyone else, even Remus Lupin, ever said to him was that he looked like his dad but had his mum's eyes. Sirius was right. He had to go to Gringotts.

Two days later on the 21st Harry stood up early. He put his school robes, an old baseball cap and money pouch in an old backpack from Dudley and put his wand in his back pocked. After he had made breakfast for the Dursleys he left the house leaving a note on the kitchen table that he had to go to London today.

Walking down Privet drive to Magnolia Crescent he put on the cap. Than Harry looked around making sure no one was near and raised his wand. With a loud bang the Knight Bus appeared right before Harry.


	3. Gringotts and I´m a WHAT?

**AN: ****OK, this is a long chapter, at least for me. At first I wanted to write the whole Gringotts and Diagon Ally part in one chapter, but right now I'm stuck. Since I don't want to keep you waiting much longer here part 1 of Harrys trip to Diagon Alley.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter! **

**Hope you like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**Chapter ****3. Gringotts and I´m a WHAT?**

Thanks to his little disguise no one recognised Harry when he entered the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a hearty breakfast. Eating his ham and eggs Harry surveyed the barroom. Only a few patrons were awake and were eating their breakfast. There was an old woman in batty robes discussing with a younger man in low tones, a young couple and the occasional witch and wizard.

Blowing softly in his still too hot tea Harry went over his check list:

Go to Gringotts and find out about my inheritance

Letting myself tested for curses, bindings on my magic et cetera

Letting my scar tested ( unbelievable that no one had ever thought of doing it)

change some Money into British Muggle currency

Buying books on Wizarding Culture, Wizarding History, Rights and Duties of an heir of one of the Old and Noble Houses, Wizarding Etiquette

Buying new wardrobe - wizard and muggle

Buying a new trunk (preferably with more space, inbuilt featherlight charm, shrinkable on command)

Write to Sirius when back at Privet Drive

Yep, that was about it. Paying for his breakfast and with a friendly wave to the Leaky Cauldrons owner, Tom, Harry made his way to Diagon Alley.

Even in the two weeks Harry had resided in the pup last summer he hadn't seen the shopping street so empty. Because of the early hour most of the shops were still closed or just opening up. Quickly Harry made his way to the big white marble building of Gringotts bank. Entering he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and made his way to a free desk.

"Excuse me?" The goblin looked up with a small sneer.

"Yes?"

"I have an appointment with Senior Manager Gnarltoe from the inheritance department. Would you be so kind and let someone show me to his office, please?" Harry asked. The goblin eyed his ragged appearance with a deepening sneer. Sighing Harry lifted his cap enough to let the goblin see his scar. The goblins eyes widened and he nodded.

"Certainly!" and waved another slightly smaller goblin over. "Show Mr. Potter the way to Senior Manager Gnarltoe!"

"What is your name?" Harry inquired while following the obviously young goblin through the corridors of Gringotts. The goblin looked up at Harry with obvious shock.

"My name is Axefinger, young Master Potter." He finally answered.

"You seem shocked, why?" The young wizard asked. Axefinger gave the boy a strange look. Stopping at a door Axefinger answered:

"Wizards normally don't associate with goblins on name basis. They trust us with their money and other possessions but they think themselves superior to us." _Since when have I been normal?_ Harry thought. But before he could answer that he wasn't a normal wizard Axefinger announced: "We are there!" He knocked on the polished black door with bordered rubies and emeralds. A gold plate on the door read:

_**Senior Manager Gnarltoe – Department Chief of Inheritance.**_

"Senior Manager Gnarltoe Mr. Harry Potter is here for his assignment." Axefinger announced. A deep grumbling voice answered:

"Send him in, Novice Axefinger." And Harry was ushered into the office.

The office couldn't be described anything other than practical. Cupboards and shelves covered the marble walls full with scrolls, files and orders neatly sorted and inscribed in Gobbledygook. The centre of the room was an enormous desk which, even if it was loaded with several files and scrolls seamed neat and tidy. The white-haired goblin behind the desk was the oldest goblin Harry had ever seen. He wore a dark green suit with golden buttons and a black button down shirt. His dark skin was wrinkled and full of old scars. His as well deep black eyes regarded the teen with an intelligent expression giving his new customer a moment to take in his office.

"Good morning Mr. Potter!" he finally greeted. "Please take a seat! It is good to finally meet you! I trust you are well?"

"Yes, thank you Senior Manager Gnarltoe!" Harry greeted back and took the offered seat. He swallowed nervously. "I hope you are well, too?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I am. Shall we start business than?" Harry nodded, eager to get everything out of the way as fast as possible.

"In a letter earlier this summer my godfather Sirius Black wrote, well chastised me really, about being the last heir of the Potter Family and about not wearing my heir ring. The problem is that I was never informed of my heir status or of the status of my family in the wizarding world. When I wrote him back he arranged this appointment." Gnarltoe nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Black informed me about this neglect from the Supreme Mugwump, Mr. Potter." Harry stiffened.

"Could you please call me Harry, sir?" Gnarltoe studied him for a moment and Harry fought the urge to shift uncomfortable in his seat. Finally the goblin gave him a toothy smile.

"You are a very unusual wizard, Mr. Po….Harry." the boy snorted. Well, that wasn't new, was it?

"I would like to know everything about my future assets, holdings and estates. Additional to that I would like to ask, if it's possible to determine if there are any blocks or other charms on me or on my magic and how to dispel them." He completed his list.

Gnarltoe nodded.

"Before we can talk about your heritage, Mr. …Harry, we have to make sure that you are who you claim to be."

"How do I prove that?" Harry asked curious and a little nervous. He had no idea how to prove his identity. Gnarltoe gave him another toothy smile and took a vial with a dark blue potion and a roll of parchment out of the cabinet behind his desk.

"Let seven drops of your blood fall into the potion," he told Harry handing him a small dagger. _Well, that's not very difficult!_ Harry thought while opening the vial. He took the dagger than and cut his left thump. Carefully he let the seven drops fall into the vial. Gnarltoe healed the wound with a wave of his hand.

"Now seal it and shake it a few times so that the blood will mix with the potion." Again Harry did as he was told. "Good! Now pour the whole contents of the vial on the Gringotts Seal of the parchment." Harry opened the vial again and poured the mix of potion and blood on the seal. With awe he watched writing appear on the parchment:

_**Name: Harold James Jacob Sirius Potter-Black**_

_**Date of Birth: July 31**__**st**__**. 1980**_

_**Mother: Lillian Marie Evans-Potter // deceased October 31**__**st**__**. 1981**_

_**Father: Julian Isaac Potter // deceased December 7**__**th**__** 1980**_

"What in Merlin's name?" he whispered shocked. Who was Julian Isaac Potter? Before he could asked Gnarltoe more writing appeared:

_**Father: Sirius Orion Black // **__**alive**_

_**Hereditas directus of:**_

_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**_

_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**_

_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw**_

Harry began to shake. That was impossible! How could he have two fathers? Two! And why did the parchment say Julian Isaac Potter when everyone told him that his dad had been James Potter? Had his mother cheated on her husband? But two fathers?

Soothing hands rubbed his back, human hands.

_Flashback_

Gnarltoe looked up from his desk when a novice knocked at the door.

"Senior Manager Gnarltoe, Master Grim is here for his appointment." Gnarltoe nodded.

"Send him in, novice. Send him in!" the younger goblin bowed and led a cloaked figure in the office. Waiting until the door closed, the man shrugged of his cloak.

"Sirius Black, my old friend!" the old goblin exclaimed.

"Gnarltoe, it's good to see you again!" The Black Lord answered. (Sorry, I couldn't resist)

"Sit down, sit down, tea?"

"That would be wonderful!"

Only minutes later the fugitive Sirius Black and his old friend and former account manager Gnarltoe drank hot, spicy tea and were catching up on each other. Regarding the human closely Gnarltoe finally said.

"You look worried, Sirius! How can I help you?" Sirius sighed. To say the following answer was a surprise was an understatement.

"I need you to help my son, Harry Potter!"

_End Flashback_

"Harry? Harry cub, are you alright?" Sirius looked at his god- no his son with concern in his eyes.

"Sirius? How? Why did no one tell me? I don't understand? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with obvious hurt in his eyes. He had a dad! A dad who was alive – and no one told him! Sirius sighed.

"When I had to leave a few weeks ago it seemed cruel to me to tell you about having a parent left. A parent, who would have to leave you only moments later," Sirius began.

"Why not after you left?" Harry asked. Sirius gave him a sad smile. Both had completely forgotten Gnarltoe who observed the scene with unconcealed interest.

"It's not really something to tell through a letter, Harry. What should I write? Hey Harry, I am not only your godfather I am one of your fathers ….."

"How?" Harry interrupted. Sirius looked bewildered.

"How what?"

"How can both, Julian Potter and you be my fathers? And why isn't James Potter my dad?"

"James was your dad, Harry! No, let me explain!" Sirius hastily added when Harry opened his mouth to interrupt him once more. "In November 1978 James, your grandfather Jacob, Frank Longbottom and I stumbled in a Death Eater ambush in Hogsmeade. We managed to fight them back but didn't realize James being hit by a stray curse. We all felt fine and didn't worry.

When you were born one and a half years later your magic was completely out of control. A destabilised core is very dangerous and the healer we consulted said that you would die in a few days. Your mum made numerous tests on you, James and herself before she found out that something affected his blood and as a cause of that destabilised your magical core.

Your mum, she really was a genius. She suggested that a blood adoption could safe you. The blood adoption potion does not only alter your appearance, so that you look like your adoptive parents child would look. It changes your blood, your core to make you their child.

Lily theorized that a blood adoption with three instead of two parents should stabilise your core. James was no option. His blood would destabilise your magic probably further. That's were your dads younger brother Julian comes in. Your Uncle Jules, your mum and I mixed the adoption potion with drops of our blood and gave you the potion. We were just in time. A few hours later and you would have died."

Harry was quiet for several minutes.

"So James Potter is still my dad?" he finally asked, still struggling to understand what he had just been told. Sirius smiled.

"Yes kid, James is still your dad! Are you OK, Harry?" Harry gave Sirius a weak smile. Gnarltoe choose the moment to bring himself back into the conversation.

"Mr. Po….. Harry. I understand that this is a lot for you to comprehend. Do you wish to go over your inheritance now or do you need a break?"

For the next two hours Harry, Sirius and Gnarltoe went over Harry's inheritance of the Potter and Ravenclaw families. (Sirius promised to go over the Black estate soon.) Harry himself still found it difficult to accept, that he was in fact a direct heir of the Ravenclaw line. Gryffindor he could have understood. In fact Sirius told him, that there was a rumour that the Potter family was at least related to the Lionhouse of Hogwarts. Even Slytherin Harry could have believed with him being a parselmouth after all. But Ravenclaw! Harry thought how much he struggled to do average in most of his classes and sighed.

Harry was as well shocked to learn, that the Potter family was one of the five oldest wizarding families in Britain. One of his ancestors: William Ignatius Potter was told to have been a close friend and student to Merlin himself.

Additional to that Harry realized that he wasn't just rich – he was filthy stinking rich!!! Combined with the Ravenclaw inheritance Harry's great-great-great-great-great-great-(you get-it)-grandchildren wouldn't be able to spend it all. Thinking of how he was forced to live with the Dursleys Harry began to shake in anger, files flew through the room and the whole tea-set exploded. Gnarltoe and Sirius needed nearly fifteen minutes to calm Harry down. Shocked by the mess his accidental magic had caused in the room Harry apologised repeatedly to Gnarltoe who waved the apology away and snapped a few times with his long fingers and gave a few waves. The teacups and teapot mended and the parchment and files stacked themselves neatly on their places on the shelves. Harry had to admit, he was impressed. Why wizards saw themselves superior to every other magical creature he would never understand.

They decided for a 30 minutes long break. The whole time Harry just sat in his chair sipping a butterbeer and eating a few sandwiches while he was trying to wrap his mind around all the information. Sirius and Gnarltoe let the boy be and talked quietly, catching up on each others lives.

Exactly half an hour later a knock on the door signalled the arrival of Senior Member Noldoc. Noldoc was visibly younger than Gnarltoe, but far from being young. His suit was of a dark green with silver and gold linings and buttons. Senior Member Noldoc was the Head of the Gringotts Department of Rituals and Testing. He would test Harry for any blocks on his magic as well as on every spell, curse and potion ever cast on him. After a short greeting they began.

Like at the testing of his identity Harry had to let fall a few drops of his blood into a potion. This time it was thirteen drops of blood into a bigger vial with a murky yellow potion. After that Noldoc began to chant in gobbledygook while he twirled the vial in a complicated pattern before he poured exactly half of it on each seal of two different Gringotts parchments. Again Harry watched how the first parchment showed every spell, curse and potion ever used on him.

There was an impressing (or rather shocking) amount of healing potions and spells as well as several nutrient potions. At the Polyjuice Potion dated Christmas in Harry's second year Sirius looked at his godson strangely, but decided to ask later. What really shocked them were the blocks on Harry's core and the fact that he had been at least obliviated five times. The remains of a Gender Locking Potion, an Appearance Alter Potion as well as of two Intelligence Blocking Potions and several Learning blocking spells were found.

"How did you manage to get through our first three years at Hogwarts with that?" Sirius asked his godson, shocked.

"Hermione," was the absent answer. "Without her I wouldn't have made it through any of my exams." Harry looked at the parchment, shaking. He had admired and trusted Dumbledore.

"Why, Sirius? Why did he do that to me? The blocks, the Dursleys, why?" tears were running down Harrys face, while his godfather rocked him rubbing soothingly over his back.

"I don't know, Harry! I don't know. But we will find out!" Sirius promised while Harry cried over the loss of his hero.

When Harry finally calmed down they looked over the second parchment.

_**Test of **__**Talents – Harold James Jacob Sirius Potter-Black**_

_**Parseltongue – partly developed**_

_**Dragontongue – undeveloped**_

_**Metamorphmagus – partly developed**_

_**Genusmorphmagus – blocked**_

_**Wandless Magic – blocked**_

_**Occlumency – blocked**_

_**Leglimency – blocked**_

_**Healing – partly developed**_

_**Learning – blocked**_

_**Photographic memory - blocked**_

"I have a photographic memory? What are Occlumency and Leglimency? What's a Metamorphmagus …."

"He is a Genusmorphmagus!" Sirius nearly shouted. Harry stopped his flood of questions.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked, confused.

"A Genusmorphmagus is someone, who can change his gender at will and I mean completely change it." Sirius explained. "It's very rare and always combined with the ability of a Metamorphmagus. A Metamorphmagus can change his appearance at will. The can change their hair length and colour, their eyes, facial features and so on." Harry looked at his godfather, no his dad (Merlin, this was so confusing!) with horror.

"You mean I'm changing into a girl?" he asked.


	4. Gringotts Part 2 and Shopping

**AN: ****Happy New Year everyone!! Here the fourth chapter of House of Potter. **

**Before I begin I want to say something a few things:**

**Harry will change into a girl for some time in this story. Since he will have to train first, I have planned it for fifth year. I already have a name.**

**There will be no pairing yet. I've planned Harry to be a late bloomer regarding that. Right now I am thinking about Harry/Luna in sixth or seventh year – definitely no slash! **

**I**** am not a fast writer. Longer chapters take more time to write – logically. I will try to update more regularly, but NO PROMISES!**

**A BIG THANK YOU!!! TO MY BETA: AGNES – YOU ARE THE BEST!!!**

**Last but not least: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**Chapter ****4. Gringotts Part 2 and Shopping**

Gringotts 21

_Harry looked at his godfather__ - no his dad with horror._

"_You mean I'm changing into a girl?" he asked._

Sirius couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing – much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Sirius!!" he jelled indignantly. The Marauder stopped laughing but was still grinning.

"Sorry, son!" he chuckled. Harry started, staring at the man. Sirius had called him _son_! No one, not even Mr. Weasley had ever called him that. It felt – good, in a way. Like having someone who really cared, not because he was the Boy Who Lived or his youngest sons' best friend – no, someone who cared about him, Harry. Harry's eyes fell on the parchment with the result of the identity potion and for the first time he really realized one thing: He, Harry, had a dad!

"Harry?" Concerned Sirius observed his, no James son. Harry had suddenly stiffened and than looked away. "Harry, cub, are you alright?" the boy looked up.

"You called me _son_!" he whispered. Suddenly Sirius felt unsure. He had loved Harry like his own since the day he was born even before the Blood Adoption. But what could he offer to him? Would Harry want him as a dad? Sirius was still on the run from the Ministry and when Dumbledore would find out that Harry knew about his manipulations it wouldn't improve his situation.

"Well … you know … you?" he stuttered. "You … are you … okay with it?" Harry just nodded, not trusting his own voice in the moment. What a stupid question! He always had wanted a dad! Vernon Dursley was not someone Harry saw as a father figure.

After a moment of silence Harry remembered his initial question.

"Am I changing into a girl?" Sirius smiled.

"No Harry, you are not changing into a girl – at least not as long you don't want to." Sirius explained. "Harry, you have some very special gifts. Two of them, your Metamorphmagus- and your Genusmorphmagus abilities are linked with each other. Like I said before, is a Metamorphmagus able to change his or her appearance. My Aunt Candicea for example was able to look like her roommates at Hogwarts and other girls. She played quite a few pranks in her youth, using her abilities.

A Metamorphmagus however is not able to change his or her gender. Only one of a thousand Metamorphmagi has also the ability of a Genusmorphmagus – the ability to change his or her gender at will."

"So I can change into a girl and can change my appearance?" Harry asked thoughtfully. This sounded useful.

"After you have trained your talents yes." Was his fathers answer. On Harry's questioning look Sirius smiled. "You have a lot of talents, son. But you'll still have to work to fully develop them. Talents are like a muscle. You have to train and use them or they are useless!"

Harry still thought about what Sirius had told him when Senior Member Noldoc left to see if the Ritual Room was prepared for the ritual necessary to remove the blocks and spells on Harry. When Noldoc came back he approached the teen.

"Mr. Potter-Black, on thing before we go to the Ritual Room." Startled Harry looked up. "We will now remove the blocks on your talents and your magical core. The ritual will as well remove the effects of the Appearance Alterus Potion. This might hurt a bit.

The blocks on your memories however are very strong. The ritual will weaken, but not remove them. I would further advise, not to remove them now but to wait. Let them weaken further within the next year. Than we should do another ritual and remove the blocks on your memories." Harry didn't like this one bit. Now, when he knew about the blocks, he still couldn't remove them?

"Why not remove them now?"

"It could have negative results on your mind, Mr. Potter-Black!" Noldoc answered patiently. "It could cost you more than you would gain by getting back your memories sooner. If the blocks are too strong, removing them could destroy parts of your mind. You could end in the psychic wards of St. Mungos for quite some time. I think this makes it worth the wait, doesn't it Mr. Potter-Black?" Harry gulped. If you saw it that way – yes, he could wait a year.

Harry, Sirius and surprisingly Gnarltoe, who had taken great interest in his young charge, followed Noldoc in the prepared Ritual-Room. In the middle Noldocs staff had drawn a septigonal pentagram. Harry wished briefly, that he had chosen Ancient Runes for one of his new classes last year, so that he could read the runes drawn into and around the pentagram.

Noldoc advised Harry to step in the middle of the pentagram and ordered Sirius and Gnarltoe to stand back in a safe distance.

When everything seemed to be to Noldocs satisfaction he began to chant in Gobbledygook. At once the pentagram began to glow in a soft golden colour. Harry didn't know how long the goblin chanted but after a while the chanting increased in volume until Harry was enveloped by the light emitting from the pentagram. Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain in his head, crawling down his neck and finally enveloping his whole body. It felt as if numerous, invisible hands were trying to push him inside of something very small while tearing him apart at the same time. Finally, when Harry thought he couldn't bear any more pain, everything went black.

Sirius saw his son fall down and made a move to run to him finding, that he couldn't move.

"I am sorry, my friend." Gnarltoe said calmly behind him. "But you mustn't disrupt the ritual, or Senior Member Noldoc will have to start over anew. You will be able to move again in a few moments but you will wait until Senior Member Noldoc has finished the ritual." Finding himself released from Gnarltoes binds Sirius turned to glare at his long time (and completely unfazed) friend, but refrained from interrupting the ritual. As soon as Noldoc ended the ritual and stopped chanting Sirius rushed forward and picked his son up.

"Will he be alright?" he asked Noldoc full of concern, while bedding Harry on a couch conjured by Gnarltoe.

"He will be conscious soon!" Noldoc answered calmly, while he waved his long fingered hands, testing the success of the ritual.

Calming slowly down, Sirius took a good look at his son, seeing Harry's real appearance for the first time.

The most obvious change was Harry's hair. It was the same dark red, like Lily's had been. It also was longer and seemed less messy now. His nose and ears were still James – or better Julian's. From Sirius Harry had inherited the higher cheekbones and the chin. Harry, while still much too thin and too small for a boy of nearly fourteen, seemed a bit taller now. Sirius couldn't wait to see his son's eyes. He hoped they were still green!

Harry groaned. "Has somebody seen the hippogriff that trampled me over?" he asked weakly, trying to bring himself in a sitting position. Sirius helped him up, than sat down beside him on the couch so that his son could lean into him.

"Merlin! That hurt! Did it work?" Harry groaned again. When Noldoc didn't answer, everyone looked at him. Noldoc stood over Harry with a frown and a surprised look on his face. "Senior Member Noldoc, did it work?"

"Noldoc!" Gnarltoe finally grumbled. This time it caught the other Goblins attention. He looked up. "Did the ritual work?" Gnarltoe asked. Now Noldoc looked insulted.

"Of course it did work!" he sneered. "I am, after all, a master of my craft!"

"Than why are you looking that …. Dissatisfied?" Sirius asked. Now Noldoc sneered at Sirius too, before he addressed Harry.

"Mr. Potter-Black, are you aware, that there is a soul-fragment attached to you that does not belong to your own soul, which is quite intact, I assure you?" He asked surprisingly gentle. Green eyes looked at the Goblin in shock.

"A … a … so-.. soul-fragment? No! How?" The boy stuttered. Sirius paled. A soul-fragment - not belonging to Harry? Could it be?

"Voldemort? I mean … who else?" he asked the shock evident in his eyes. Noldoc nodded.

"It's quite likely, especially since it seems to be cantered around the scar on Mr. Potter-Blacks forehead which is reeking with dark magic." Harry paled even more. Suddenly he remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets:

_Flashback_

"_Professor," he started again after a moment, "the Sorting Hat told me I'd – I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherins heir for a while … because I can speak Parseltongue …"_

"_You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "Because Lord Voldemort – who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure … "_

"_Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said thunderstruck._

_Flashback cited from page 357 of Joanne K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_End Flashback_

The old Bastard had known!

"I want it gone!" he said fiercely. Sirius nodded. He wanted that blasted thing out of his sons head, too. "I want it gone! You can get rid of it, can you?" he asked Noldoc. Noldoc looked at the troubled teen than he nodded.

"I can transfer it to another object, Mr. Potter – Black. After the transfer said object will be given to our _Department for the Destroying of Dangerous Enchanted Objects_, where it will be destroyed."

The transfer of the foreign soul-fragment was an astonishing easy affair. Within mere minutes it was safely locked within a small black stone and on the way to its destruction.

Diagon Alley

Half an hour later Harry and Sirius, who had been provided by a Gringotts-Glamour-Device so he would appear to everyone looking like his alternate persona Nigel Grim, left Gringotts Bank for a long shopping. Before they left Gnarltoe provided both of them with Gringotts new Banking card which could already be used in some wizarding shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade as well as in the muggle world and with a Gringotts Money-Back, which would provide cash money, wherever paying with the card wasn't possible. Harry, while having with a few tries surprisingly little problems in looking like everyone would know Harry Potter looked, preferred to go out without any changes apart from a hair-cut. His dark red hair was now short and spiky. Much to Harry's delight the skin on his forehead was smooth and unscarred. His scar had easily been healed after the part of Voldemorts soul was removed. For the first time since he entered – or re-entered – the Wizarding World Harry could go through Diagon Alley without being pointed out and whispering behind his back. And that's was not all: after the removal of the blocks Harry had never felt so good – so free! So right!

Since it was just after one in the afternoon they decided for a late lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before shopping and Harry was just mentally ticking off the finished points on his list while following his dad when Sirius asked:

"Prongslet, when was the last time, someone checked your eyes?" They stood in front of a shop, only a few steps away from the pub, which seemed new in the Alley. In the only window lay a couple of frames for new glasses. In the upper part of the window stood:

_**Olavus **__**Octavian's - Optician**_

"Uhm…" Harry went red. As if the Dursleys would ever have his eyes checked!

"Come on, cub! When was the last time you were at an Optician?" Sirius asked again.

"I actually, you know … I never were!" Harry stuttered. On Sirius funny look he hurried to explain: "When the school-nurse in primary school recommended, that I needed glasses my uncle was livid. Aunt Petunia finally took me to a charity facility where I was to take a pair of glasses out of a bin. My eyes have never been tested!" Sirius couldn't believe it! The nerve of those Muggles! How could they treat a child like that? Sirius own parents may not have been the best example for good parents but no, never they would have done anything like that to an innocent child. Breathing deeply to calm down – it wouldn't do to arouse attention of any Aurors patrolling the streets – Sirius resolutely went in direction of the shop.

"Than we will let them be tested now!" he said while opening the door a reluctant yet excited Harry following in his wake.

The inside of the shop was bright and cheery. The walls were lined with white shelves full of frames in various colours and forms, as well as sun-glasses and reading-glasses. The shop-keeper Olavus Octavian was a friendly man of about thirty years of age with nearly white-blonde hair and deep black eyes. On Sirius urging Harry choose four new frames: One green with black and silver, one in plain silver, one in red and one in dark green. Harry tried to argue, that one was enough but when Sirius whispered in his ear if he wanted to be recognised by his glasses after changing his appearance Harry reluctantly agreed. After charming the new glasses and his old ones with the new prescription (which was quite different from his old one) Mr Octavian also added unbreakable and impervious charms to them. Harry put on the new pair with the green, silver and black frame and looked at the shop in wonder. How clear everything suddenly was! He never would have thought that having his eyes checked by a professional would make such a difference or he would have done it on his first visit to the Alley. Beside Harry's protests Sirius insisted on paying for all four pairs of glasses. They finally compromised by letting Harry pay himself for the spectacle cases he choose to safely put his glasses away.

In the Leaky Cauldron they had steak with mashed potatoes and Brussels sprouts and butterbeer for both of them. Harry thanked Sirius over and over again for his new glasses until an embarrassed Sirius told him to stop thanking him and enjoy the meal.

_**Tiberius Titus Tousles**__** Trunk Shop**_ was their next stop. Beside a various collection of trunks the dimly lit shop was crammed with backpacks, book bags and handbags in various shapes and colours. Harry looked with interest at the backpacks and schoolbags, all charmed to be water-proof as well as bigger on the inside than they looked while retaining the same weight all the time. He finally choosed three book-bags: one in forest green for himself as well as a blue one for Ron and a red one for Hermione. He figured they would make a nice birthday- or Christmas present for his friends. After a moment Harry choose as well an as well forest green backpack for himself.

"May I help you?" a voice asked from behind Harry and Sirius. Turning around they came face to face with Tiberius t. Tousle. Mr. Tousle was a small thin man of nondescript age. Although his hair was a dark brown his face around the friendly grey eyes was so wrinkled that Harry would have bet him to be at least as old as Dumbledore.

"Yes!" Sirius answered. "We are looking for a trunk for my son. His school things are taking more and more space and we decided for a newer model."

"Well, we have a wide collection of trunks. Do you have something special in mind, sir?" Sirius nodded while Harry stood there, letting Sirius handle the situation. The first time in his life Harry hadn't to do everything himself and he was enjoying the feeling.

"Yes, I thought about a three-compartment-trunk divided in one compartment looking like every other school trunk on the inside but with more space. The second compartment should be a study with desk and book cases and a fireplace which can be connected to one other floo-address. The last compartment should be a small apartment with a small kitchen with self-refilling and fresh-keeping fridge and cupboard, a small bathroom and a bedroom with walk-in closet." Harry gaped. Such a trunk would be enough to live in! Was that even possible?

"Sure." Mr. Tousle answered. "We have several tree-compartment-trunks. Would you like to take a tour?"

The next hour Harry learned a lot about magical trunks, listening with open mouth to features like interior-enhancing, unbreakable, connectable between compartments, floo-net-compatible, decorating, featherlight (inbuilt in every trunk sold by Tiberius t. Tousle) and self-shrinking by password. Harry finally decided for a trunk made from a dark, nearly black wood reinforced with wide bronze bands on the edges and a emerald green gemstone on the top. After he had set a password with a drop of his blood only Harry would be able to open the last two compartments of the trunk.

The interior of the first compartment was a soft walnut-brown with shelves for neatly packing his school-books, notes, parchment and ink as well as completed homework. Beside that was a cupboard to store his school-robes and clothes he would need at school.

The second compartment was indeed a study nearly trice as big as Harry's room at the Dursleys. The light blue painted walls were full with shelves of the same dark wood as the trunk itself. Only one wall was free of shelves making place for a big fireplace beside a big dark wooden desk.

The third compartment was an apartment with enough room to live in for two or tree people. Harry and Sirius again compromised about the paying for the trunk. Sirius paid for the trunk itself (a respectable 133 Galleons) while Harry paid for the furnishing and the bags he had chosen before.

At Madam Malkins they bought several everyday robes for both as well as slacks, button down shirts, and shoes. After they paid Harry and Sirius changed at once. Harry now wore a pair of black slacks as well as a blue button down shirt and a pair of dress shoes under a dark blue hooded robe. Sirius wore a pair of black slacks as well as dress shoes and a white button down shirt. Over that he fastened a black robe with blue trimming.

On their way to Flourish and Blotts Harry insisted on picking up first to fourth year potion kits, for _revising the subject_ as he put it.

At Flourish and Blotts Harry got in frenzy and began selecting at least ten books each to the subjects Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defence and Wards. He picked as well several tomes on Wizarding Culture, Wizarding History, Rights and Duties of an heir of one of the Old and Noble Houses and Wizarding Etiquette. When he put nearly one-hundred books on the counter Harry understood for the first time Harry Hermione's love of books.

After an extended trip to Muggle London where they bought Harry an extended Muggle wardrobe as well as some Muggle clothing for Sirius, Sirius tandem apparated them near Privet Drive.


	5. The summer goes on

**AN: ****I am so sorry it did take so long! I was ill for some time and couldn't make it sooner. Sorry!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Before I forget it: I do not own Harry Potter! I just write for fun – so, no money!**

**I Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**Chapter 5: The summer goes on**

Surrey

_After an extended trip to Muggle London where they bought Harry an extended Muggle wardrobe as well as some Muggle clothing for Sirius, Sirius tandem apparated them near Privet Drive._

With a soft popping sound they appeared in a secluded part of the playground near Privet Drive. With a sigh Harry turned to his dad.

"I wished I wouldn't have to go back to them." He said. Sirius smiled sadly. How he wished to take his son away from those Muggles!

"I know son. But as long as I'm not cleared by the Ministry, this is not possible. They would hunt us down, both Dumbledore and the Ministry." Harry nodded. That was the reason he had tried so hard at Gringotts to be able to change his appearance back, like it used to be. If Dumbledore would know of his real appearance and of the removing of the soul-fragment – Harry shuddered by the thought. Than he looked at Sirius with sudden fear:

"What if Dumbledore tries to obliviate me again. He was so careful in letting me be ignorant. What if he makes me forget it all again?" he asked. Sirius put his hands on his sons' shoulders.

"He cannot do that, Harry! The old Families, especially the Blacks, are an incredible paranoid bunch. The heir-ring of the Blacks will prevent every mind magic including Leglimency on you. It's also charmed, that no one beside you will be able to take it off. Never take it off! Not even in the shower or in bed!" Harry nodded. Shouldering his new backpack he changed his facial features back like they were before the removal of the charms. His red hair changed back to black and the lightening-bold shaped scar reappeared. With a last hug and a wave Harry went back to his aunts' house.

Sirius changed into Padfoot, following his son as far as he could. Damn Dumbledore! Damn the Ministry! Damn Voldemort! Sirius wanted his son! He wanted to raise him, as he should have from the day Prongs and Lily died. Instead he had to leave him at the Dursleys. Sirius made an oath to himself. He would find a way to be cleared! Even if he had to go to the Ministry itself and demand to be questioned under Veritaserum! Staring at the door of Number Four where Harry had vanished into the house over fifteen minutes before Sirius gave a canine sigh and turned. Buying Harry that trunk had given him an idea.

Entering the house Harry came face to face with Vernon Dursley.

"Where have you been, boy?" his uncle's face was red with fury. Really, sometimes you could think he would pop a blood vessel any moment.

"London!" Harry answered. "I had business to attend to, like I wrote in the note I left on the kitchen table."

"What business would someone like you have to attend to?" Vernon Dursley spat. Than he saw the new clothes his nephew was wearing. "Where did you get the money for these things, boy? You have stolen it, haven't you?" he hissed. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Stolen? No, Uncle Vernon! If you must know, my Godfather Sirius Black sent me money to buy these. He has seen me wearing those rags you call clothes and wanted me to wear decent fitting things for a change." Harry hissed back. Vernon blanched. This … this criminal freak had seen his freak of a nephew? Was he even watching the house? Paling he stepped back from Harry as if the boy had a poisonous snake on his arms. Harry watched his uncle pale and step back. Vernon turned without another word and went back in the living room. Harry smirked in grim satisfaction when he took his things and went up to his room.

Up in his bedroom Harry emptied the contents of his backpack and started organizing his new trunk. All his new and old books found their place in the study as well as parchment, ink, feathers, fountain pens and notebooks. Harry's new clothes went into the small apartment – except his school uniforms. They were neatly put away in the cupboard in the first compartment. Harry had just put away his four other pairs of glasses, he was still wearing the green, black and silver framed pair, when his aunt called him to dinner. Harry took his old hand-me-downs and threw them in the dustbin behind the garage before he joined his relatives. All way through the meagre meal the Dursleys eyed Harry and his new clothes nervously. Their nephew's now fitting attire was a constant reminder that the boys godfather was a wanted criminal who was apparently somewhere near the house, making sure that the boy was alright. With that thought in mind they didn't protest when Harry asked to be excused after he had finished and went upstairs after he put his plate in the sink.

In his trunk Harry opened the self filling refrigerator and took out what he needed for an omelette as well as an apple for dessert. While he ate his omelette with a big glass of orange juice he took out one of the muggle notebooks and a pen he had acquired while in muggle London and began to make a new list:

To do-List

Train abilities as Metamorphmagus and Genusmorphmagus

Train Wandless Magic and Occlumency

Read up on Leglimency

Finish all homework and review the last three years

Continue my non-wizarding education

Harry had decided to take the tests at Stonewall High at the end of every year. Gnarltoe had provided him with the necessary papers so no one would ask why he had not taken any tests in the last two years.

Satisfied with his list for now Harry washed the dishes and decided to write to his friends and read a bit in the manual of his new trunk before he went to bed. Sitting down again, Hurry began to write:

_Hey Ron,_

_How's__ your summer going? I hope you and your family are okay._

_The Muggles are treating me fine so far. It seems, they are too afraid of what my dangerous godfather might do to them. I never had so much time for myself in the holidays ever before. Homework is already finished – I'm sure, Hermione would be proud. It's strange, but it seems to come easier to me than before and I understand things better._

_Nigel is well and safe. In his last letter he send me some muggle money with clear orders to buy myself fitting clothes – the Dursleys nearly died with shock!_

_I also have begun studying for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes because there is no way in hell, that I will attend one more of Trelawney's classes if I can prevent it. In my newly acquired copy of Hogwarts – a History it is stated, that a change in electives can be made – provided the student passes an entry test in the subject he wants to take. I will write a letter to McGonagall tomorrow and ask for a testing._

_I know how you feel about extra school work, Ron. But while studying Arithmancy I keep thinking that you would really like this subject! I mean its all about numbers and logic, of reactions and counter-reactions – a lot like chess, if you ask me. It's a lot of work, but you would still have full five weeks to learn if you want to take the test. Think of it: NO MORE TRELAWNEY!!!_

_Dudley's diet is a laugh, really. Aunt Petunia has all of us on carrots and fruits, but I know for a fact, that Dudley is a frequent customer in Paolo's Pizzeria only a block away._

_Please thank your mum for the pasties and the cake – she's a real life-saver!!_

_See you soon_

_Harry_

After rereading his letter Harry folded the notebook-slips and put them in an envelope. He wasn't sure, why he didn't want his friends to know everything. He just felt, that with Ron's big mouth and Hermione's worshipping of authorities he couldn't take the chance – especially not in a letter. Thinking for a moment he began with Hermione's letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope, you are well, how's your summer going?_

_I know it will probably sound unbelievable to you, but I've already finished all of my homework. Maybe its due to our constant studying and you helping me all the time, but things seem to come easier to me now._

_I'm__ not sure, if I told you in my last letter, but I've owl-ordered course books for Arithmancy and Ancients Runes at the beginning of the summer. I plan on dropping divination and will write to McGonagall tomorrow, asking for entry tests on both subjects._

_Nigel sends his greetings. He writes, he is well and safe. Nigel also sent me some pounds and __ordered__ me to get myself a decent and fitting wardrobe – not that I'm complaining. NO MORE HAND-ME-DOWNS FROM DUDLEY!!!!_

_Dudley's diet has not the desired results, which is not really surprising considering that Dudley is a nearly every day at Paolo's Pizzeria only a block away. Uncle Vernon looks ready to explode any time now – and not at me, for a change._

_Thanks for the sweets. You, Hagrid and Mrs Weasley are real life savers!!_

_See you soon_

_Harry_

Folding Hermione's letter, Harry had the brief thought that he might have done well in Slytherin, but squashed the thought. He needed to be careful! What if the letters were intercepted?

Hedwig had observed her human while writing the letters and now swooped down, holding out her leg.

"Up to a delivery, girl?" Hedwig hooted eagerly. "These are for Ron and Hermione. Fly to the burrow first than to Hermione. If Hermione wants to answer, wait for it, okay?" With a hoot and an affectionate nip of is finger Hedwig flew out of the trunk and the open window.

Donning a new pyjama bottom and a t-shirt Harry sat down on his bed to read the manual of his trunk. While he scanned the features of his new trunk he stopped at the middle of the pamphlet, reading one sentence over and over again – and than smirked in a very Slytherin way. The wards on the trunks prevented the detection of every magic performed inside – including underage magic! He could do magic through the holidays!!

HoPHoPHop

In the following three weeks Harry followed a tight schedule in reviving muggle and wizarding schoolbooks of the last three years. He too made sure, to practice every spell he had had difficulties with in the last three years. Actually Harry was shocked by how much of the curriculum he had missed. He also studied Ancient Runes as well as Wizarding Law and Pureblood customs.

By learning more and more about Pureblood Customs Harry realized that it was him who had provoked his feud with Draco Malfoy. Harry had refused to shake the boys hand simply because he reminded him so much of Dudley and because Malfoy didn't come along with Ron due to a century-old feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Pureblood customs demanded clearly that greetings – even under enenemied families – required a polite or at least formal addressing of each other. The Malfoy Heir had expected him to know this and Harry's rejection had shamed him deeply. No wonder he did his best to agitate and belittle Harry and his friends in every way possible. Harry had to do something about this in the near future.

Harry learned a lot about Wizarding Law, too. In one of his books he found something which could help Sirius in a legal way. After the exchange of several letters with his dad Sirius told him, to try.

As he had written his friends, Harry had decided that he didn't want to sit in Trelawney's class for even one day any longer and had written to his Head of House, asking for permission to change electives. In the afternoons Harry would work on his abilities.

Very much to Harry's surprise Vernon Dursley had signed his papers for summer tests at Stonewall High without hesitation. On Vernon's question, why Harry wanted to take the tests, Harry only answered that he wasn't sure, if he wanted to stay in the Wizarding World after graduation. After that Vernon even allowed him to use Dudley's old course books (which Harry would have used anyway), grumbling that Harry wouldn't be able to cram three years of education within three weeks in his head anyway.

HoPHoPHop

Hogwarts – Minerva McGonagall's Office

Minerva McGonagall had visited her sister's family for three weeks before she had to go back to Hogwarts. Lesson-plans had to be written, muggleborn first years and their families had to be contacted and accompanied for their first trip to Diagon Alley. Not to mention hours of staff meetings to discuss the lesson-plans for the coming school year. Minerva sat down behind her desk and groaned very unladylike at the pile of letters and unfinished lesson-plans on her desk. After asking herself for the uncounted time what by Merlin's twisted beard had possessed her to take on a career as a teacher she began working through the pile of letters, sorting them between important, not so important and trash bin. Near the middle of the pile of letters enrolled plain piece of parchment with a familiar scrawl:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I hope that I'm finding you well and apologize for interrupting your summer holidays. _

_I write because I would like to make a change in my electives. It seems I made a great mistake in choosing Divination last year. _

_Since it is stated in Hogwarts – a History, that a change in electives is possible up to the start of my OWL – year, given the pass of the appropriate entry tests, I would like to drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead._

_I apologize in advance for your troubles and will be prepared to take the tests at the beginning of the school year._

_Sincerely_

_Harry J. Potter_

Minerva McGonagall reread the letter and sat back in her chair. Changing electives was not as rare as some people would think but frankly Minerva had not expected this from Harry Potter – or the fact that he had obviously read Hogwarts- a History. Smiling Minerva took a fresh piece of parchment.

HoPHoPHop

Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Office of Amelia Bones

The deputy headmistress of Hogwarts was not the only one who had gotten mail from The Boy Who Lived. Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE too sat back thinking of what she had just read:

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_Over the last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I became aware of the fact that Sirius Orion Black, who was accused of betraying my parents to Voldemord, is indeed my godfather. Upon discovering this I tried to find records about the trial of Sirius Black. To my great astonishment I was unable to find any._

_The discovery, that Mr. Black might have been send to Azkaban prison without a trial resulted in an interest in Wizarding Law and I ordered several books about the topic. Like in the non-wizarding-world I discovered that every witch and wizard regardless of their blood status has a right for a trial and to be questioned under the influence of Veritaserum should he or she request it. It seems that these rights were denied to Mr. Black._

_Further I discovered that every Head of one the Old Families which originally formed the Wizengamont has the right to request a trial or hearing, provided that a death of a member of the family is part of the accusation._

_Mr. Black was accused for betraying my parents Lily and James Potter, resulting in their deaths by the hand of the half-blood wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. _

_As the last heir and future Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter I hereby formally request a fair trial for Sirius Black. Every contact with Mr. Black can be initiated through me. I also request that Mr. Black's safety is guaranteed until the outcome of the trial._

_I thank you in advance for your efforts._

_Sincerely_

_Harold James J. Potter_

_Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement was more than a little disturbed by the letter in her hands. Not only that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, made a request on the behalf of the man thought guilty of the betrayal of his parents. No, the boy had obviously no beforehand knowledge of the Wizarding Law System – something that was unthinkable for an heir of one of the Old Families. If things were like the boy stated, and Amelia Bones guts told her it was true, Albus Dumbledore had neglected his duties as Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamont in an unforgivable way.

Since Harry Potter wasn't the Head of the Potter Family at the moment – he wouldn't be able to claim headship until his sixteen's birthday – Amelia wasn't obligated to follow the boys' request. But that was beside the point. Amelia wasn't sure, if The Boy Who Lived had already realized this, but he would be a political force to be reckoned with, if he chooses to be.

Amelia sat there thinking for over an hour before she came to a decision and called for her assistant:

"Shirley!" Shirley Boot, a plain looking twenty year old witch entered the office.

"Yes, Madam Bones?"

"Please get me everything you can find on Sirius Orion Black. I'm especially interested in Mr. Black's trial thirteen years ago!" Shirley hurried away to the archive.

HoPHoPHop

Back at Privet Drive

Sirius had made it very clear to Harry that even with the Black Heir Ring he needed to train Occlumency and Harry took to it like a fish to water. His Metamorphmagus – abilities were harder to master, which confused Harry greatly. At Gringotts he had managed the changes between Old Harry and Real Harry, like he called it, in under an hour. Thinking hard, Harry came to the conclusion that it was easier for him to change back to Old Harry because he had seen him every day in the mirror. Changing even the tiniest way in his appearance took some serious concentration. It took Harry until the day before his birthday until he could change his eye and hair colour at will as well as the length of his nose.

At midnight of the same day five owls could be seen over Privet Drive, Flying through the window of the smallest bedroom in Nr. 4. The first owl Harry relieved of its burden was Harry's own owl Hedwig. The second was a twittering little ball of feathers his best friend Ron had named Pig. The other owls were a Hogwarts owl with a package and his Hogwarts letter, a Ministry owl and a strange owl. The first package was from Sirius. It was a beautiful Dragon - hide wrist wand holster. With it was a note:

_Happy __birthday, son!!! _

_Meet me __at three in the afternoon at the playground._

_Love_

_Dad_

Reading the note Harry felt warm inside. It was wonderful to have a parent who cared – even if he couldn't live with his ad right now.

The next present was from Hermione. It was – Harry wasn't surprised – a book. _So What Do You Want To Do After Graduation?_ - _The Complete Guide Of Jobs In The Wizarding World_ was written in silver letters on the blue-grey cover. Flipping through the pages Harry could see that the jobs were not only explained, but the requirements for every job were also listed. Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione for the thoughtful gift.

The Hogwarts owl had brought his Hogwarts letter and a little package from Hagrid containing another box full of rock-cakes (the first batch still was mostly hidden under the loose floor-boards under Harry's bed) and a book about dragons. Chuckling because Hagrid couldn't possibly have known of his talent for the Dragontongue Harry opened his Hogwarts letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to read that you have decided to take your education more seriously. Both of your parents would be proud. The entry tests for your chosen classes will take place on Friday, the 2__nd__ September after lunch. You will for that afternoon be excused from all other classes on your schedule. _

_Enclosed you will find the book list for the starting school-year. Please note, that you will need a formal dress robe for the coming school-year._

_Yours __Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Yes!" Smiling Harry checked the list and was pleased to find that he already had every book on the list. He briefly wondered about needing dress robes but put the thought aside. He had just bought three dress robes in Diagon Alley. It seemed he would find some use for them this year.

The last letter was written on thick and seemingly very expensive parchment and seemed official:

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

_From the desk of Amelia Bones_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After reading your letter regarding Mr. Sirius Black I was intrigued. It happens not every day that the son of the victims is speaking on behalf of the villain and therefore I decided to look into the matter._

_To my great astonishment I had to discover, that you were right in your assumption that Mr Black was indeed denied a trial._

_In my capacity as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I hereby grand Mr. Black a fair trial and will personally guarantee his safety if he willingly turns himself in for trial. To assure you of my integrity I am willing to take a Wizards Oath to you about this matter._

_If Mr. Black turns himself in within one hour before the next meeting of the Wizengamont on August the 29__th__ I assure you, that the trial will be held as the first point of the Meeting._

_Please forward this information to Mr. Black._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the DMLE_

The smile Harry sported when he had finished reading threatened to split his face. Sirius would be free! He knew it! He just had to! – And Harry would leave the Dursleys forever! Scolding himself for letting his hopes get up too soon Harry opened Ron's present. Ron had gotten him a box of chocolate frogs and a card:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE!!!_

_You __won't believe it, but DAD GOT THE TICKETS FOR THE QUIDDITCH WOLRDCUP on Monday 22__nd__. We will pick you up on Sunday the 21__st__ on five o'clock._

_Mum is thinking of writing to the Muggles to ask if you can stay until term starts. But even if they say No we will pick you up and you will stay until term starts. By they way – I hope the Muggles are treating you OK._

_Hermione will arrive on the 20__th_

_When I read your last letter my first thought was ARE YOU BARMY??? But than I borrowed Bill's old Arithmancy book and found you are right – it's a lot like chess. I also don't know what Hermione was talking about Arithmancy being demanding – I found it quite easy. Mum was so happy she immediately wrote to McGonagall, asking for an entry test as well. _

_See you than_

_Ron_

Grinning at Ron's excitement Harry took out a piece of parchment and a pen and began to write:

_Hey Ron,_

_Thanks for your present. Your dad got tickets? That's GREAT!!!_

_I don't know how much your parents are familiar with the Muggle-Post-System; so if she wants to write to the Muggles, please tell her to send it to me via owl and I'll forward it to them. _

_McGonagall wrote back, that the entry-tests for me are on September the 2__nd__. I guess that yours will be at the same time and than – BYE, BYE TRELAWNEY!!!_

_See you soon_

_Harry_

Satisfied with his letter Harry attached it to Pigs leg and send the tiny ball of fluff – err owl – on its way. Yawning he changed into his pyjamas and went to bed.

HoPHoPHop

When Harry came down to breakfast in the morning he was surprised to receive one of Vernon's old, but still good fountain pens as a birthday present. Thinking about it, Harry noticed that his uncle seemed to be a bit nicer to him since he had asked to continue his normal education. Meaning that, while his aunt (apart from a few scathing remarks) and cousin still ignored him, Vernon had stopped to verbal harass Harry in any way.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon!" Vernon Dursley grunted behind his newspaper.

"Just take good care of it!" he grumbled. Even though his uncle couldn't see it Harry nodded. Harry went back upstairs to reread the letters he had received at midnight.

The day went on with Vernon at work, Petunia spying on the neighbours and Dudley and his gang harassing the younger kids in the park or on the playground while Harry was studying for his upcoming tests - magical and not. Harry had made sure to include breaks into his schedule and since he had no chores to do he took a walk everyday after lunch and dinner to clear his head for the next session of learning. But not this day. Fifteen minutes before three Harry made his way to the playground. A few steps from the entry he was greeted by wildly wagging Padfoot. Following his dads animagus form Harry finally stepped on a small secluded clearing of the nearby park. Sirius hugged his son.

"Happy birthday, son!" he said.

"Thank you dad!" Harry answered with a wide smile. After that Sirius motioned Harry to follow him. Under what looked like a heap of stones suddenly appeared a trunk much like the one Harry bought in Diagon Alley only weeks ago. It had five compartments and contained beside the features Harry's trunk had a gym and a potions lap.

"It has all-round compelling charms on it as well as an invisibly charm. Only people keyed into it can see it. Right now only you, I and Remus are keyed into this trunk." Sirius explained while he gave Harry a tour of the trunk.

Father and son had an enjoyable afternoon. They discussed Hogwarts, Dumbledore, pranks and much more. Sirius approved with Harry choice of change in his electives and Harry blushed at the praise. After a big birthday cake (the first one Harry could ever remember) Harry was buried under a mountain of presents. Sirius insisted on giving Harry all the presents he would have received had Sirius not gone to prison tall those years ago. For over an hour Harry was busy in unwrapping various Quidditch gear including gloves and a set of Quidditch balls, books, robes, magical knickknacks dragon skin boots and so on.

Harry too gave his father the letter of Amelia Bones. When Sirius stopped reading he had tears in his eyes.

"Finally!" he choked. "Finally I'll have a chance for a fair trial." But Harry was still concerned.

"Are you sure it will be safe for you?" he worriedly asked. Sirius nodded and drew his son in a hug.

"I remember Amelia Bones. She is a fair and honourable woman. If she says that she will personally take care of my security than it will be as safe as it can get."

When Harry went to bed that night sleep wouldn't come for a long time. He was excited about the approaching trial but couldn't help to worry.

Coming next chapter: The Quidditch World Cup


	6. The Burrow, Ron and the Dark Mark

House of Potter

"**Finally!" Jan sat back in her seat. Her Muse looked up from her book on her place on the sofa.**

"**The Chapter is finished? Really?" she inquired. "I mean you have rewritten this chapter about what, five times?" Jan glared at her Muse.**

"**It was only three times, so stop exaggerating!" she grumbled. "And you could have helped, you know! It's your jab after all, isn't it?" The Muse glared back.**

"**Oh stop whining!" she grumbled. "If you hadn't wanted to let Ron stay likeable you would have finished this much sooner. But no: …"**

"**Oh stop it! We have been over this a lot." Ignoring her Muse Jan addressed her readers: "You heard it! I have rewritten this chapter a few times because I wanted to let Ron stay likeable at first; but I just couldn't write it. So my Muse has gotten her will and wrote it as it is now. I am sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**And: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Have a good read!"**

**6.**** The Burrow, Ron and the Dark Mark **

"_Are you sure it will be safe for you?" he worriedly asked. Sirius nodded and drew his son in a hug._

"_I remember Amelia Bones. She is a fair and honourable woman. If she says that she will personally take care of my security than it will be as safe as it can get."_

_When Harry went to bed that night sleep wouldn't come for a long time. He was excited about the approaching trial but couldn't help to worry._

HoPHoPHoP

Mrs Weasley took Harry by his offer and sent her letter to the Dursleys via owl with Ron's next letter. Vernon Dursley read the invitation and grunted, thinking hard.

"These Weasleys – family full of redheads, right?" he asked his nephew. Harry was surprised that his uncle had noticed, not to mention managed to ask without sounding insulting.

"Yes Uncle Vernon. Can I go?" Vernon hesitated. On one side he couldn't wait for his nephew to leave the house for another year, on the other, well, he didn't want the boy to think he would do him a favour.

"Provided you pass each of your tests at Stonewall next week, you may go!" he finally grunted. Harry suppressed the urge to grin like a maniac.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon!" he said and raced up to his room to write his answer to Mrs. Weasley.

HoPHoPHoP

On August the 10th to 12th Harry sat for his non-magical school exams. It wasn't that hard. Having a photographic memory helped a lot. After his last exam (History) Harry was sure he had aced in every single test.

Harry hadn't lied when he told his uncle that he wasn't sure what to do after graduation. As exciting as the wizarding world was, there were a lot of things Harry didn't like. Putting an innocent man in prison for over twelve years for example – without a trial!

A week later, the day before he would be picked up by the Weasleys, he received the results. He had received top results in every single one – the Dursleys were shocked! Vernon had gone beet red while every colour seemed to have drained from his aunts' face when they saw their freak nephews' results. Harry hurried to excuse himself from the breakfast table and went upstairs to pack. He was glad that Ron had invited him to the Quidditch-World-Cup and that he would leave the next day. The door hadn't closed behind him when Vernon began to berate Dudley for his own abysmal exams and his non existent results in his diet. It seemed Vernon had finally enough of living of carrots and salad.

The next morning Harry was told by a still red eyed Aunt Petunia that the Dursleys would visit Aunt Marge and leave at eleven. So Harry had the house for himself until the Weasleys would pick him up. Mrs. Weasley had had the foresight to inform Harry that he would travel to the Burrow via floo and Harry had removed the electric fireplace to make room for the arrival of Mr. Weasley. Remembering his more than bumpy floo-trip from his second year Harry asked Hedwig if she wanted to fly by herself. The snow white owl hooted her agreement and nipped his fingers with affection before she took flight and left. Harry looked after her until she was too far to be seen, whishing he could fly with her.

After lunch Harry checked his room a last time for any forgotten items before he settled down on the couch in the living room rereading his notes for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

He looked up from his reading when Arthur Weasley stepped out of the fireplace twenty minutes after five. Putting his notebook aside Harry stood up to greet his best friend's dad.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley!" he greeted smiling just when Fred stumbled out of the fireplace closely followed by his twin and Ron. "Thank you for the invitation! Hey guys!" Arthur Weasley looked around the room with interest while his sons and Harry greeted each other. Harry suppressed a laugh when he saw Mr. Weasleys gaze linger on the television set and video player. Mr. Weasley was fascinated by everything muggle, especially if it had a plug, and Harry could see that he was itching to take a closer look at the devices in the Dursley living room.

"Aren't your aunt and uncle at home?" he asked, finally realizing that they were alone. Harry shook his head.

"They are visiting Vernon's sister today." He answered. Mr. Weasley frowned that no one was here to see Harry off but choose to say nothing. From what Ron and the twins told him, Harry and his family didn't come along very well. Arthur looked at the new trunk in which Harry just stowed his notebooks away.

"Do you have all of your things?" Harry nodded while he shrunk his trunk.

Ron eyed Harry's new trunk with unhidden envy. Ever since Harry had written him about Sirius having practically forced him to go shopping Ron couldn't help but to feel jealous of his best friend. Harry had money, fame and would hold the title of Lord Potter as soon he was of age. – Things Ron would have loved to have. It was not that Harry flaunted his money or let Ron feel like he was beneath Harry. In contrast to Ron himself, money and his social position seemed to mean very little to Harry. That fact only fuelled Ron's jealousy.

Harry didn't see the envious look Ron shot him. Fred and George however noticed and shared a look. It was a good thing that they understood each other without words. They would have to talk to their little brother soon.

"Yes, I have everything." The momentary raven haired boy answered while putting his shrunken trunk safely away in his jeans pocked. Harry wore a pair of his new black jeans and a blue white T-Shirt and brown leather boots.

"Okay, than let's be off. Fred you go first, than Harry, Ron and George."

HoPHoPHoP

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace of the Weasleys kitchen, just managing not to fall flat on his face.

"What a pity that your relatives weren't there, mate." Fred said a bit subdued.

"We especially wanted to meet your cousin." George added. Harry stared at the two.

"Why would anyone in their right mind want to meet the Dursleys?" he asked bewildered. Not that he would describe the twins as entirely sane. But before he got an answer the fireplace flared green again and Mr. Weasley stepped out. George, who stood nearest to Harry, whispered. "We will tell you later."

Beside the twins, Ron and Mr. Weasley there were two other red haired men in the Burrows kitchen. Within moments Harry was introduced to the two eldest sons of the Weasley family: Bill and Charlie. Harry knew from Ron and the twins that Bill worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts and he remembered very well from his adventure with Hagrid´s pet dragon a bit over two years ago that Charlie worked with dragons in Romania. Charlie reminded Harry a lot of the twins. He was easy going and seemed to laugh a lot. Bill on the other hand, with his long hair, fang earring, jeans and leather jacket (or was it dragon hide?) – There was only one word to describe the oldest Weasley brother – cool. Harry could understand that Ron admired his eldest brother. Speaking of Ron; the youngest of the Weasley brothers had not spoken a word to Harry since they had picked him up and Harry was starting to feel a bit hurt. Ron had always been a bit bothered about his parents haven't much money but he couldn't begrudge Harry having fitting clothes for a change, could he?

Harry's thoughts about Ron were interrupted by the arrival of Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger and the Weasleys only daughter and youngest child, Ginny. Harry grinned and waved at the girls who grinned back. Or better said, Hermione grinned back. Ginny, who had had a crush on Harry for years, blushed a bit. At least she didn't squeak like a stepped on mouse like the first time Harry had come to the Burrow.

"Harry dear!" He was greeted by Mrs. Weasley who had followed right after the girls. Looking closer she took in Harry's appearance and than nodded, smiling in approval. "You have grown, dear. But you are still a bit on the thin side." Harry smiled back at the Weasley matriarch.

"Thank you for having me here, Mrs. Weasley. And thank you for all the cake and pasties you send. Without you I would've to live on carrots and salad for the summer." Mrs. Weasley brushed his thanks away.

"Think nothing of it, dear boy." Than she turned to Ron and the twins: "Why don't you lot go and get Harry settled in? I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins trooped out of the kitchen. Like in the summer before his second year Harry would sleep in Ron's room, this time together with the twins because Bill and Charlie slept in their room.

Apart from four beds instead of two the room looked nearly the same as two years ago: orange. The walls were covered with posters of the Chudley Cannons which were Ron's favourite Quidditch team. Even his bed covers were orange. The room was littered with pieces of clothes, Quidditch magazines, and books. Instead of the now absent Scabbers lying around, or better known as Peter Pettigrew, former friend of Harry's parents and traitorous rat, Ron's tiny owl Pig fluttered excitedly around the room.

Hermione made a face at the mess in the room.

"Really Ron, you could have at least tidied your room up a bit." Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, most of these things aren't even mine!" he grumbled, shooting the twins a nasty look. Fred and George smiled back sweetly. "Oh shut up, Pig." Ron grabbed his still twittering tiny ball of feathers – err owl – out of the air and sat Pig in his cage. Harry enlarged his trunk setting it beside the only bed which wasn't littered with stuff of Ron and the twins and let himself fall onto the bed. The others sat down as well. Ron eyed the black trunk again with envy.

"Nice trunk you´ve got there!" Ginny mentioned, looking at the trunk with interest. "New?" Harry nodded.

"Birthday present!" he grinned. He didn't want to say anything more. The twins and Ginny after all knew nothing of Sirius yet. "So, why where you so disappointed that you didn't meet the Dursleys?" he asked the twins while he made himself comfortable. Fred, George and Ron grinned while Hermione looked as curious as Harry. Ginny giggled.

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." She gasped.

"What?" Harry and Hermione didn't understand at all.

"We are planning…"

"To open up a…"

"Joke shop after…"

"Graduation. We already…"

"Have some stuff invented:"

"Ton-Tongue-Toffee"

"Nosebleed Nougat"

"Gnome Gums, Fake wands…"

"And some other stuff."

"Actually we wanted to…"

"Test the Ton-Tongue-Toffee…"

"On your cousin."

"We already have order forms."

"We had order forms, Gred."

"Yeah, mum found them."

"Wasn't happy…."

"Especially after our….

"OWL-results."

Harry had followed the twin's explanation like a fast tennis match. It took him a few seconds to sort out what they were saying and he burst out laughing.

"You…..you wanted to….to prank….prank Dudley!?" he gasped. "Oh, I wish they had been there!" The others grinned. Only Hermione locked disappointed.

"Harry!" she snapped. "They could have really hurt your cousin!"

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron moaned. The bushy haired girl rounded immediately on him.

"Really Ron, it could have been dangerous! Harry's cousin could have been hurt! Fred and George could have been charged by the Ministry! They could…!"

It took some time to calm Hermione down. She finally relented because the twins had not been able to go through with their plans in pranking Dudley. Harry couldn't care less. If everything went well at the Meeting of the Wizengamont in just over a week he would never have to return to Privet Drive.

The friends turned to telling about their holidays. Hermione had spent the first three weeks of hers with her parents on a trip to Italy. Her parents were dentists and earned some serious money. The Weasley siblings had stayed at home. Arthur Weasleys ministry salary had to support his wife and four children still at Hogwarts. It was pure luck that he was able to get carts for the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry told his friend an edited version of his shopping trip to Muggle London. He however didn't tell them about his trip to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. He wanted to speak with Ron and Hermione alone at first.

"The Dursleys nearly died with shock." He finished grinning. "You should have seen Uncle Vernon's face when I threw away all those old rags they made me wear. It's good to have finally clothes that fit."

"Good for you, Harry!" Hermione said smiling, just before Mrs Weasley called them down for dinner.

Dinner was fun. Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasleys listened with open mouths when Charlie told them about his work at the Dragon Reserve in Romania and when Bill talked about numerous nasty wards people used to protect their tombs in Egypt. They shuddered by some of the descriptions while Mr. Weasley shot them amused looks and Mrs Weasley seemed to be torn between amusement and scolding her oldest son for some of the more detailed descriptions. Finally she shooed the younger kids upstairs. Only Bill, Charlie and Percy were able to apparate right now and the kids would have to get out of bed very early the next day.

HoPHoPHoP

It was a group of unusual silent teens sitting at the breakfast table very early in the next morning. Harry half-heartedly listened to the complaining of Ron and the twins to have to get up so early while he slowly woke up over a bowl of porridge and a pot of strong tea.

"I'll go to Diagon Alley today." Mrs Weasley told Harry while they ate. "If you give me your vault key and your book list I can get your supplies for you as well." Harry shook his head.

"That's nice of you Mrs Weasley, but I've already all my books. I owl ordered them when the book list came out as well as a fourth year potions kit." Mrs Weasley frowned.

"Owl ordering is always more expensive than going by yourself Harry. You shouldn't waste money like that." She chided him. Harry looked up.

"It's only a few sickles for the dispatch via owl, Mrs Weasley. And I wanted a head start by reading at least four or five chapters in the books before the start of term. It would however be nice of you if you could get me some parchment and ink." He said and counted five galleons out of his purse. Mrs Weasley nodded and they continued their breakfast. Finally everyone was ready and everyone said goodbye to Mrs Weasley. Everyone apart from the twins, that is. With the help of a summoning spell Mrs. Weasley had found a good part of their inventions in the twin's pockets and confiscated them. Ignoring their mother Fred and George followed Mr Weasley and the others out of the burrow.

They had to walk for nearly half an hour before they reached the portkey, which would take them to the area where the World Cup would take place. Harry had read about wizarding transportations over the summer and had a pretty good idea what to expect.

At the portkey point the five Weasleys, Hermione and Harry met Amos Diggory, a colleague of Mr. Weasley and his son Cedric. Harry and the twins knew Cedric, a tall good looking boy who was the captain and seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch Team and would start his seventh and last year at Hogwarts in less than two weeks. After a bit of small talk they all crowded around the portkey – and old boot. Everyone touched the boot and the portkey activated.

Harry felt a pull behind his naval and was lifted from the ground. Following the instruction in the chapter he had read about portkeys Harry began to walk, even though his feet weren't touching the ground. Suddenly the swirling stopped and Harry's feet touched the ground. Harry walked a few steps, stumbling slightly, but than regained his balance. Looking around he was surprised to see that beside Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric he was the only one standing. Everyone else lay sprawled on the ground. Mr Weasley grinned at the pile of limbs that was Hermione, his sons and his daughter before he addressed Harry.

"I'm impressed, Harry. Have you travelled by portkey before?" Harry shook his head.

"In one of the books I owl-ordered earlier this summer I read about magical transportations. It said that after the activating of a portkey you need to begin walking – it would be easier to stay on your feet this way." Hermione shot Harry a hurt look.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. Ron glared at him.

"Wanted us to fall flat on our faces, right Potter!" he sneered, face red with anger. "Feel that you are better than us!" Harry stared back at his supposed best friend, hurt by his accusations. It was the first time Ron directly addressed Harry since they had picked him up. Arthur Weasley glared Ron.

"Apologize this instant, Ronald!" Mr. Weasley ordered in a tone Harry would never have thought the soft spoken man capable of. Ron mumbled an apology which didn't fool Harry for a minute.

"You have been living in the Wizarding World for all your life, Ron." His even voice not betraying the hurt and anger he was feeling. "I thought you knew." Harry turned to Hermione leaving every other berating to Mr. Weasley and the twins. He extended his hand to help Hermione up. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It seems I'm too used of you knowing all the answers. I was sure you read up about magical transportations and thought you would know how to handle a portkey." His best female friend smiled up at him and took the offered hand.

"It's okay Harry. But you'll have to lend me your book!"

HoPHoPHoP

Arthur Weasley led a very tense group of young teens to their campsite. The twins and Ginny were scrowling at Ron, shooting him nasty looks while Hermione berated him for his outburst and Harry ignored him completely. Not that Arthur begrudged the boy to do so. Harry had every right to be angry. Arthur Weasley was more perceptive as most people thought and he kept a close eye on all his children. Ron seemed to be jealous of Harry's money and fame and to a lesser extent of Hermione's good scores. Arthur inwardly sighed. He would have to speak with Molly as soon as they were back.

Ron shot Harry a murderous glare but didn't dare to say anything. Now everyone was angry at him and he shuddered at the thought what his mother would say to his outburst. And it was all Potters fault! Really! Potter was strutting around like Malfoy, showing off his wealth! Potter was not even that good at school! He would show them! He, Ronald Bilius Weasley would be a great Wizard. Greater than Potter, greater than Dumbledore! He would show them all!

HoPHoPHoP

The time up to the start of the match passed in a blur. After helping setting up the tent Harry, Hermione and Ginny went to get water from the other side of the camp. Harry had never seen so many wizards and witches in his life and he looked around with great interest. Apart from Hogwarts and the Burrow Harry had hardly been anywhere else. There were witches and wizards from all over the world from young children to an ancient wizard who was dressed in a muggle night gown. At one of the stands Harry acquired three omniculars, one for Hermione and Ginny each and the last one for himself. He thought about buying one for Ron, too, but decided otherwise. Ron had been an absolute git and Harry was still angry at him because of the redhead's earlier outburst.

On their way back to the camp they met Bill, Charlie and Percy coming from the apparition point.

HoPHoPHoP

Harry was still excited from the game when he sunk in his bunk bed that evening. He still couldn't believe that the Irish had won but Krum had caught the snitch. Finally he drifted into a dream of flying and Quidditch and Sirius cheering when he, Harry, caught the snitch.

"Get up! Ron – Harry – come on now, get up!" Mr. Weasley shook the boys awake. There was urgency in the man's voice that woke up Harry instantly. Harry than noted that the noise outside had changed. Instead of the partying and singing that had followed the game there were screams of panic and the sound of running people.

Getting out of the bunk Harry slipped into his jeans and shoes. Checking that his wand was still in its wrist holster he grabbed his jacked while Ron slipped in his sneakers.

"Quick you two!" Mr. Weasley ushered the two out of the tent. The girls and older Weasley boys were already there. Following Mr. Weasley they stepped into pure chaos. Men, women and children alike fled into the near forest, fleeing from hooded figure with white masks. Harry could make out people spinning and floating in the air – two of them seemed to be children.

"That's sick," Ron muttered beside him. Forgetting his anger towards the boy for the moment Harry found himself agreeing. Mr. Weasley turned to them while his three oldest sons drew their wands.

"Charlie, Bill, Percy and I will help the Ministry. You lot go into the forest. Keep together and don't come out until one of us comes to get you. Understood?" The teens nodded. Fred grabbed his sister's hand starting towards the woods and the others followed. More stumbling than running they made their way through the dark anxious to not loose sight of the others in the masses of fleeing people. Harry, Ron and Hermione finally lost sight of Ginny and the twins when Ron tripped and fell over a root. Standing up they came face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy. Deciding that they didn't need a run in with Malfoy right now, Harry ignored the blond and dragged Ron deeper in the woods. Hermione followed. With a glare Ron managed finally to wriggle out of Harry's grip.

"What do you think you are doing, Potter?" he hissed. His face was red with fury. Harry looked his _friend_ straight in the eyes.

"If you haven't noticed we lost Ginny and the twins, Ron." He said calmly. "You might feel it more important to fight with Malfoy in a moment like this, but I think we should look for your brothers and sister." With that Harry turned and went deeper into the forest. A redfaced and still fuming Ron and a bewildered Hermione followed.

They had just stumbled into a small clearing when they heard footsteps hurrying in their direction.

"Morsmordre!" an enormous sickly green scull with a serpent coming out of its mouth lightened the whole clearing rising higher and higher into the air causing many of the fleeing people to scream in terror. A terror Harry understood completely after all his studying over the summer.

"The Dark Mark!" Hermione whispered behind him. Yes, it was the Dark Mark, the sign of Voldemort. Harry had read about it in _The Rise And Fall Of The Dark Arts_ and the pure terror it spread in the Wizarding World.

"We have to get away. NOW!" They had only come a few steps far when several popping noises were to be heard and the three teens found themselves surrounded by wizards with drawn wands. The trio ducked just in time to evade some powerful stunners until a familiar voice cried:

"Stop! That's my son!"

HoPHoPHoP

When they stumbled in direction of the Burrow nearly two hours later Harry felt like he, Ron and Hermione had just escaped Azkaban. Percy's boss, Mr. Crouch, had insisted on that one of them had cast the spell to let the Dark Mark appear and it had been – disturbing. It had taken the intervention of the Aurors who first had surrounded them and a Priori Incantatem – a spell that showed which spells were cast recently - on all their wands to prove their innocence. Some of the Aurors had been impressed with Harry's wrist holster which had caused more envious glances from Ron. The three teens innocence proven Mr. Weasley had ushered the kids back to the tent but not before they saw how Mr. Crouch took out his anger on his house elf, a terrified little creature named Winky.

Back at the Burrow they were greeted by a very worried Mrs. Weasley. While his wife made sure that her children, husband, Hermione and Harry were all alright Mr. Weasley was called to work.


	7. Talks and trials

House of Potter

**AN: ****Hi everyone here the next instalment of House of Potter. **

**Before I forget it****: I do not own Harry Potter! I just write for fun – so, no money!**

**I Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**7. T****alks and trials**

_Back at the Burrow they were greeted by a very worried Mrs. Weasley. While his wife made sure that her children, husband, Hermione and Harry were all alright Mr. Weasley was called to work. _

The day passed slowly. Everyone was very tense and Harry observed Mrs Weasley looking at the clock in the Burrows kitchen, staring at her husbands' and Percy's hands still pointing at "at Work". The kids and Charlie spend most of the day outside at the paddock, flying or discussing the events at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron and Harry were still not speaking with each other. The youngest Weasley spend most of the day with Bill only coming near the others when Bill was there. Ron had had no other outburst but he kept shooting Harry jealous and angry glares. Harry felt sad about his supposed best friends' behaviour. He couldn't understand were this was coming from. He had written Ron about his new clothes only a few weeks ago and Ron seemed to be fine with it than. Actually, he had seemed more put out with Harry suggesting additionally study for the summer so they could ditch Divination. Had Ron always been that way? Had Harry just not seen it or better not wanted to see it because Ron was the first friend he ever made?

They were sitting at a unusual subdued dinner when Percy's and Mr Weasleys hands sprung from "at work" to "travelling" and than "at home". Only moments later a very tired looking Arthur Weasley came into the kitchen. Heavily he sat down at the table.

"The Ministry is a madhouse." He told them quietly while Mrs Weasley piled food on his plate. "People are sending tons of howlers about the lack of security at the World Cup, not to mention there are uncountable floo calls with peoples asking if You-Know-Who is back. The DMLE has started investigation but since there were no arrests I doubt they will find much." Percy shot his father a disapproving look because of this apparent little trust in the Ministry's competence but didn't say anything. He would only be scolded by his mother and shouted at by his siblings and right now he was too tired to argue.

There was only little talk for the rest of the meal and it was only after his second plate when Arthur registered that Ron wasn't sitting together with the girls, Harry and the twins like usual. Instead he sat between Bill and Charlie shooting jealous looks at Harry when he thought no one was looking. Harry seemed to ignore Ron and conversed silently with the twins, Hermione and Ginny. So Harry and Ron were still not on speaking terms. And it seemed the other younger kids were ignoring Ron as well. Arthur waited until the table was cleared before he quietly addressed his wife.

"Molly, we need to talk." Molly looked alarmed at the urgency in his voice and nodded. Arthur stood and turned to his two oldest sons. "Bill, Charlie would you join us please?" Courious the two men followed their parents into the living room. After a silent request from his dad Bill warded the room so that they could not be overheard. When everyone was seated Arthur looked at everyone to be sure he had their undivided attention.

"We have to talk about Ron!" he explained. "When we took the portkey yesterday morning Harry was the only one left standing. Harry explained that he had read up about magical transportation over the summer and Ron immediately tore into him for not telling him how to use a portkey and than continued accusing Harry of acting like he was better than the rest of us. I told him to apologize at once but the apology was anything but sincere. Harry explained that he had thought that Ron, growing up in the Wizarding World, knew how to use a portkey. It seems they haven't spoken since then."

Bill nodded slowly: "I thought it was something like that. Ron hasn't left me alone all day, complaining about Harry getting everything, Harry having everything, Harry parading around like he owned the world. The only time he shut up was when we were in the paddock with the others or at mealtimes." Bill shook his head. "I haven't seen much of Harry but he seems to be a nice kid and not at all spoiled."

"Ron is jealous." Charlie interjected. "The twins stopped me in the hallway before dinner and told me that our dear brother was green with envy when you picked the Potter kid up. It is true that the kid had only much too large hand-me-downs to wear until a few weeks ago and that Ron and the twins broke him out half starved from his relatives' home the summer before his second year?" His mother nodded.

"Yes, the poor boy looked as if he hadn't eaten properly for nearly two months. I'm not sure about the bars before his bedroom window though."

"Bars??" her sons whispered, shocked.

In the following better part of an hour they discussed how to handle Ron before Bill stood to fetch his younger brother. He and Ron came back into the living room only few minutes later, Ron looking very nervous. The anti listening charm firmly back in place Bill sat down beside his parents and Charlie on the sofa. Arthur gestured to a chair before them indicating for Ron to sit down. Seeing the serious faces of everyone else in the room a very nervous Ron sat down. His father stared at him for a long moment before he began.

"Ronald, your mother, Bill, Charlie and I have discussed your behaviour since we picked Harry up, especially your outburst at the World Cup and…." Ron saw red.

"POTTER!! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT THE BLOODY BOY WHO LIVED POTTER!!" he screamed. "POTTER GETS EVERYTHING! MONEY! FAME! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS TRUNK?? NEW CHLOTHES!! FLAUNTING HIS MONEY! AS BAD AS MALFOY HE……!!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!! STOP THIS INSTAND!!" his mother interrupted his rant. Ron, realizing he had just shouted at his parents shrunk back in his seat his face ashen. "YOU INVITED THE BOY OVER AND NOW YOU BEGRUDGE HIM FOR NOT HAVING TO WEAR THESE DISCUSTING RAGS ANYMORE AND FOR HAVING A NEW TRUNK!!" Arthur patted his wife on the arm.

"Molly dear, calm down please. We want to talk about this without shouting at each other." Molly took a few calming breaths. Seeing that his wife would not begin shouting again Arthur turned back to Ron.

"Your mother is right, Ronald! Harry is your guest. You invited him here. You know what he had to wear all those years, Merlin even his sneakers were taped to prevent them from falling apart! And you are jealous…."

"I'm not!" Ron interjected. He wasn't jealous. It wasn't his fault, it…..

"Yes Ronald, you are jealous!" His father repeated. Bill now spoke for the first time.

"Do you really want to have Harry's life? Yes Ron, he has money but he has no parents, no brothers and sisters. You yourself have told us again and again how much his relatives hate him. And his fame? I don't know Harry very well. I just met him. But I can see that Harry doesn't like his fame. Everyone with eyes who really looks at him can see that. Everywhere he goes he is stared at. People will want to be his friends to get a bit of his fame. They will try to use him for their goals." Ron stared at his brother. He had never seen it that way. But Bill wasn't finished.

"And now his best friend begrudges him for having a new trunk and clothes that fit for the first time he can probably remember. Listen little brother; do you really want Harry's life? No mum and dad who love you even when you act like a git like in the last three days. No Charlie, no Gred, no Forge, no Percy, no Ginny not to forget no Bill but three Dursleys who hate you for being you?" Looking from one to another, Ron swallowed. His parents, Charlie and Bill were looking at him. Than slowly he shook his head. No, he didn't want to be in Harry's shoes.

HoPHoPHoP

It took Ron three days before he could muster the courage to apologize to Harry. They were back on speaking terms but things were still awkward. Only time would show if their friendship would survive.

Due to the chaos at the Quidditch World cup Mr. Weasley spend most of the time at work. Mrs Weasley kept glancing worriedly at the clock in the Burrows kitchen to reassure herself that her husband was alright. Mr Weasley came home late in the evening more often than not.

In the days up to Sirius trial Harry found no opportunity to talk to Hermione and Ron about what really happened over the holidays. Harry still hadn't decided if to tell Ron at all and Hermione spend most of her time with Ginny and Harry couldn't manage to speak with her alone. Harry too became increasingly worried each day the trial came closer. He didn't dare to mention the trial at all. The Weasleys were too close to Dumbledore and would surely tell the old bas.. – errr headmaster the good news. Harry wouldn't put it past the old man to temper with the trial if given the chance.

To distract himself Harry threw himself in learning for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and playing pick-up Quidditch games with the others. Hermione quizzed him at least once a day on every subject. She was ecstatic that he wanted to take the tests.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are required in many jobs in the Wizarding World. You will have so much more choices now with these two subjects." She exclaimed one afternoon. They were sitting in the back yard leaning against the shed. Hermione had just quizzed him again on Ancient Runes and now they were watching Ginny, Charlie and the twins flying. Ron was banned from flying. He hadn't finished his homework yet and Mrs Weasley had forbidden him to do anything else before he was done.

"I know, Hermione." Harry answered. "Thank you for the book, by the way. The job descriptions in it are very interesting." Hermione smiled widely. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever thanked her for a book gift that sincerely before. Than she looked around; seeing no one in earshot she quietly asked:

"Have you heard from Sirius?" Harry nodded.

"He is okay!" he answered. "He says he is working on getting himself cleared." Hermione's eyes grew big.

"So he is hunting Wormtail, than." She assumed. Harry, thinking that he could apologize later for not telling her didn't correct. It was safer for Sirius.

HoPHoPHoP

Monday the 29th of August 1994 dawned bright and without any clouds. Sirius Black rised unusually early at 8.00 in the morning. After having a filling breakfast he took a long, hot shower. After he had towelled himself off he dressed in black slacks, dragon hide boots and a silken white shirt. After that he donned a dark blue robe with the Black Family Crest on the right chest. Sirius sighed when he looked in the mirror. He hated dressing in formal robes but this was important. He was Lord Black and he needed to remind the Wizengamont of this fact. Especially since it had been the duty of the Wizengamont to grand him a trial. Slipping on his glamour ring – he was not about to step foot within the Ministry without it – Sirius, now looking like Nigel Grim, left his trunk. Shrinking the trunk he put it in his pocked before apparating to the Diagon Alley.

Sirius took the floo from the Leaky Cauldron into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Trying to ignore his nervousness he walked down the long hall passing busy ministry employees and visitors. He had to evade two or three paper jets which were flying through the air with high speed, sending messages from one department to another. Finally he stepped in the line of a desk beneath a sign saying _Security_. Behind the desk sat a corpulent blond wizard with blue robes and a bored face.

"Step over here, state your business and let register your wand." He said. Sirius handed over his wand to be measured.

"Nigel Grim, I'm here to speak with Director Amelia Bones."

Ten minutes later Sirius left the elevator on Level Two where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was located. Sirius had to suppress a wave of panic when a group of ten Aurors jogged in his direction with determined expressions. He was still fighting the urge to just turn and leave when they passed and turned in another corridor. _Don't even think of it!_ He scolded himself silently. _You are doing this for Harry! For Lily and Prongs! You are a Gryffindor, Sirius Black. Act like it!_ With that he continued to Amelia Bones's office.

HoPHoPHoP

_Earlier that day:_

Harry looked at the clock beside his bed. Four thirty in the morning. In five and a half hours Sirius would turn himself in. Six and a half hours and Sirius would, hopefully, finally get his trial after thirteen years – and leave the Ministry as a free man. Harry would finally be able to live with him. For the first time since he was fifteen months old, Harry would have a father.

Forcefully Harry shoved the dreams of finally living with Sirius in the back of his mind. It was no use to get his hopes up before Sirius was really free. After trying to go back to sleep for another hour Harry decided that he was too worried to sleep. With a wave of his hand he lit the candle beside his bed. Realizing he had just used wandless magic he looked at Ron and the twins. The three brothers were sleeping soundly. Mentally Harry berated himself. He had to be more careful! Taking out his potions text he tried to concentrate on reading.

When Harry heard Mrs Weasley go downstairs to prepare breakfast he hadn't read more than two sides which could as well have been written in Japanese. He couldn't concentrate on the text at all. Desperate for something else to do Harry stood up and dressed in a short pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

Molly Weasley looked up from her place at the stove when Harry entered the kitchen. Normally no one else joined her in the kitchen at this time in the morning and she was surprised to see her young guest.

"Good morning Harry. You are up early, dear." She greeted smiling at the boy. It did her good to see the boy out of this rags he used to wear. Harry was still a bit too thin if you asked her but he certainly didn't look half starved anymore.

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "Can I help?" Mrs Weasley smiled. Harry was a sweet boy. Her own children wouldn't have asked.

"You can set the table, dear." Harry nodded and gathered plates and cutlery and began setting the table. A few minutes they worked in silence. "Why couldn't you sleep, dear?" Molly than asked while handing him a platter with eggs. Harry hesitated. He didn't want to lie but Sirius safety came first.

"I'm just nervous." He mumbled. Mrs Weasley nodded again.

"About the tests?" she asked. "Don't worry, dear! You've worked very hard for them and I'm sure you will do well!" Harry smiled at her, feeling guilty.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley!"

HoPHoPHoP

_Back to present_

"What can I do for you, Mr. Grim?" Amelia Bones asked, observing the well dressed gentleman with light brown hair and blue eyes who was sitting in the chair across from her. The man smiled a bit nervously.

"I think you really can do something for me." Than he took of the silver ring from his left hand – and changed. His hair became darker, his eyes turned grey. Before Amelia Bones eyes Nigel Grim turned into Sirius Black. "My godson, Harry Potter, said you would arrange a fair trial for me at the Wizengamont today. I'm here to turn myself in!"

Amelia Bones wasn't the Head of the DMLE for nothing. Even though surprised by the fact that an escaped prisoner managed to get into her office without being seen she immediately was all business. Before the start of the Meeting of the Wizengamont she and a trusted Auror had questioned Sirius under the use of Veritaserum. Amelia Bones hated surprises and she wanted to know all the answers before the trial had even started.

HoPHoPHoP

Albus Dumbledore, dressed in the official blue, white and green robes of the Wizengamont, made his way to the meeting room. On the way he greeted other members with warm, grandfatherly smiles. In a good mood he took his seat as the Mugwump of the Wizengamont. At exactly 11.00 am the doors were closed and Dumbledore stood up:

"Lords and Ladies, I hereby declare this meeting to be in session. Before we begin with today's agenda: does anyone have a matter he or she wishes to bring before this council?" Looking around Dumbledore didn't really expect someone to step up. So he was mildly surprised when Amelia Bones stood.

"Mugwump Dumbledore, Lords and Ladies," she began, "I have an issue to bring before the Wizengamont." Dumbledore nodded to her to proceed. "I was recently made aware of a case of severe injustice. A member of one of the old families was denied a trial and was sent to Azkaban without the chance to prove his innocence." A murmur went through the Wizengamont. Many of them were visibly upset. A feeling of dread rose in Dumbledore. It couldn't be, could it? "He was never questioned under the influence of Veritaserum. Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamont, we have the duty to make up for this injustice. I request a questioning under the use of Veritaserum for Sirius Black, heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black!"

Albus Dumbledore stiffened in his seat. He should have known! There were not many who were send to Azkaban without a trial and were still alive. Sirius was from an old pureblood family – one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain. The members of the Wizengamont would grant Sirius Black a trial. There was no way Albus could prevent this without arousing suspicion. So he schooled his face to match the equally scandalized expressions from the members of the Wizengamont.

Luckily he had covered his steps well. After more than thirteen years there was no evidence of his part in sending the last of the Blacks to jail without a trial. No one knew that Dumbledore had known that Peter Pettigrew had really been James and Lily Potter's secret-keeper and that Sirius had only been the decoy. When Sirius had gone after Pettigrew that night after the Potters deaths and Pettigrew faked his own death Sirius Black had unknowingly created a situation that played directly in Dumbledore's hand. A Harry Potter grown up with his godfather would be confident and independent. With the power the boy held, magically und politically, Dumbledore needed to be in control. Especially since the prophecy clearly said that Harry Potter would be the only one to be able to defeat Voldemort. Power tended to corrupt people and Albus Dumbledore was determined to prevent Harry Potter from becoming the next Dark Lord. By placing the boy with Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley Albus was sure that Harry Potter would not be spoiled and pampered. A few additional charms made sure that the boy was not treated well and that there was no love between Harry and his relatives. Everything had gone as planned. By the time Harry left for Hogwarts he was eager to leave his aunts house and had looked up at Dumbledore as the man who saved him from his abusive home.

Dumbledore's thoughts ended when Sirius Black was escorted in by two Aurors and Dumbledore needed all his self control to prevent himself from looking absolutely shocked. Gone was the gaunt, skeletal figure with the dirty and shaggy hair and the ragged prison clothes. Before them stood a – even if still painfully thin – clean and healthy looking Sirius Black with manicured hands, expensive robes and short cut hair. Gone was the escaped prisoner. Proud and tall Sirius Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, stood between the guarding Aurors. He was escorted to a chair before the Wizengamont. On a nod from Amelia Bones the Veritaserum was administered. Amelia Bones herself took over the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you or have you ever been a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemord?" a series of gasps ran through the Wizengamont said the still feared name. She ignored them, concentrating on the drugged man before her instead.

"NO! I would never support Voldemort!" many members of the Wizengamont stared in disbelief. Amelia Bones noted with satisfaction that Barthemius Crouch's face had taken an unhealthy pale green colour. Crouch had been in charge of the DMLE when Black had been arrested. It had been his duty to give the man a fair trial in the first place. Amelia ´had never liked the man. In the war against Voldemord he had authorized Aurors not just use the Killing Curse if necessary but other dark curses as well. Some Aurors back that had been worse than Death Eaters. Amelia turned to proceed with the questioning.

"But you were the secret- keeper of the Potters?"

"No, I wasn't. Everyone knew I was James best friend. I thought, me as a secret-keeper would be too obvious. I convinced James that Peter Pettigrew would be a better choice while I would serve as a decoy. I never would have suspected Peter to go to Voldemord (more gasps) and rat Lily, James and little Harry out."

"So you went after Pettigrew and killed him?"

"I went after Peter, yes. But I didn't kill him. When I cornered him in a muggle street he shouted that I had betrayed Lily and James. Than he cut off a finger and blew up the street. He must have hit a gas pipeline, because the explosion was big. Too Big for someone like Peter. After that he transformed in his animagus form and escaped."

"Pettigrew was an animagus? He wasn't registered."

"We all were! Peter, James and I became unregistered animagi in our sixth year." After that Amelia Bones administered the antidote.

The following vote was clear in Sirius favour. When Sirius left the Ministry an hour later he was a free man.

HoPHoPHoP

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley were relaxing after lunch in the backyard of the burrow when Sirius apparated to the Weasleys house an exemplar of the Daily Prophets extra edition in his hand. Within seconds Sirius found himself at wand point by Bill, Charlie and Mrs Weasley. It took quite a bit of explanation by Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius and the article in the Daily Prophet to placate the older Weasleys. Silence reigned while every wizarding household in Britain was reading the following article:

_SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!!_

_By Wilbert Writer_

_In today's meeting of the Wizengamont the members of the council were surprised when Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stood up and requested a trial for Sirius Orion Black who was thought to have betrayed Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who thirteen years ago. Researches following Mr Black's breakout out of Azkaban had brought to light that the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was denied a trial and questioning under the use of Veritaserum after his arrest._

_To the astounding of the Wizengamont Mr Black had turned himself in this morning after Madam Bones had assured him of a fair questioning under the use of Veritaserum before the Wizengamont. _

_In the following questioning Mr. Black stated, that he never had been a follower of You-Know-Who. He also confessed under the effect of the truth potion that not he, but Peter Pettigrew had been the secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter, the parents of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Mr. Black had, convinced that he as James Potters best friend would be too obvious, convinced the Potters that Peter Pettigrew would be the better choice. Sadly Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who._

_In the night after the attack on the Potters Sirius Black cornered Pettigrew in a Muggle Alley where Pettigrew managed to blow up the street with a powerful explosion spell, killing thirteen muggles in the process. Pettigrew managed to escape in his animagus form, a rat, leaving Sirius to be arrested by Aurors only moments later._

_Mr. Black was declared cleared of all charged and granted a compensation of unknown height. On his request he was also granted the guardianship over his godson Harry Potter._

_Page 2-3: __the truth about Peter Pettigrew_

_Page 4: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew – the illegal animagi of Hogwarts_

_Page 5: Sentence without a trial! – How many more?_


	8. Back to Hogwarts

House of Potter

**AN: ****I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner!! I've had more than a few problems both privately as well as on my job and as much I want to say that I will update more regularly – no promises!**

**I just finished this chapter and it's not betaed. You have been warned!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews. Even though I don't answer them they are all welcome!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter! No money! Just fun!**

**I Hope you like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

Back to Hogwarts

Ron looked out of the window of his room watching Potter and his godfather. After hours of talking and many questions from Hermione and Ron's parents and siblings they had left Potter and Black alone in the backyard.

Ron scowled. His parents had been very understanding when Potter apologized for not telling them about Sirius trial. Hermione had been a bit put out by Potter letting her believe that Sirius was hunting Wormtail. After Potter had told them he had not really dared to get his hopes up and hadn't been sure how to deal with it when Sirius had to go back to jail she had however forgiven him at once. Potter! Everything was always around Potter! Now would he not only be heir to the Potter family, no: so long Black wouldn't marry and get a child of his own Potter would also inherit the Black Family Fortune. It was always the same: Potter got everything!

HoPHoPHoP

"So I will really live with you?" Harry asked for what must have been the tenth time. It was like a dream come true. A dream he never had really dared to dream. Sirius nodded and put his arm around his son.

"Yes Harry! You will live with me. As I told you, Dumbledore tried to oppose it but the Wizengamont was very eager not to be sued by me for not making sure that everyone got a trial when Voldemort was vanquished all those years ago. Dumbledore was overruled very quickly." Finally Harry allowed himself to believe. Sirius laughed when Harry danced through the backyard in a victory dance.

"I don't have to go back to the Dursleys! Never! Never! Never!" he sang. "No dumbly dumb Dudley! No pettish, petulant, pernicious Petunia! No vindictive, vessel-popping, vexatious, voracious Vernon! Never! Never! Never!" Harry continued his dance for nearly fifteen minutes before he let himself sank down on the grass beside Sirius, panting for air. "So when can I move in?" he asked.

"Well, the house will have to be renovated first. It's in quite a state right now. I have also to get rid of some really dark artefacts. The Blacks were a really dark family for quite some generations and my parents were no exception. So, with Moony's help and a bit of help from Gringotts curse breakers it should be inhabitable at the end of November. You could move in at the start of your Christmas holidays."

HoPHoPHoP

Molly Weasley observed Harry and Sirius at dinner with mixed feelings. Se loved Harry as one of her own and part of her didn't approve of Sirius Black as Harry's guardian at all. The man had been in Azkaban for twelve years for Merlin's sake! Yes, he had been innocent, but still!

On the other hand she couldn't deny how happy Harry was, sitting beside his godfather chatting about the Quidditch World Cup and the new electives he planned to take. She had never seen the boy to act so …. childlike. Molly realized that, while being friends with her younger children, Harry acted at the Burrow more like a tolerated guest than part of the family. Watching Sirius ruffle Harry's unruly hair leaving it messier than before Molly suppressed a chuckle when Harry glared back at Sirius. Maybe Sirius Black was exactly what the child needed.

"Molly, Arthur can we speak?" Sirius asked after dinner. The two elder Weasleys nodded and Sirius followed them in the living room. When they were all seated Sirius looked at both of them. "I have to thank you for all you've done for Harry. Harry loves and respects both of you and I hope you will be there for him and I further in the future." Molly patted his arm.

"Don't worry, Sirius. Arthur and I love Harry like one of our own. He will always be welcome here." Arthur nodded in agreement. Than he asked the question he had wanted to ask all evening.

"Will Harry move in with you before the start of term, Sirius? I mean, its only two days and we wouldn't mind him staying at all." Sirius smiled at the anxious faces. They really loved his son.

"No! No one has lived at Grimmault Place since my mother died over ten years ago. It's infested with Dark Creatures and quite desolate. There are also a few objects I want destroyed and out of the house before I take Harry there. I will need some time to sort everything out and make the house inhabitable again. It should all be done until Christmas, however. I had already decided to ask you, if Harry could stay until the start of term." They talked for some time before they rejoined the family in the backyard again, announcing that Harry would stay for the remaining days of the holidays.

HoPHoPHoP

The last days of the summer holidays passed quickly. Sirius came over for a few hours each day to spent time with Harry. He had contacted Gringotts and Remus Lupin and they planned to start on the house as soon as the kids were back at Hogwarts.

The twins were ecstatic to learn that Sirius Black was a member of the famous Marauders and they asked him thousands of questions about the pranks the Marauders played. They were however careful not to let their mother get to know about any of it.

While Harry, the twins, Hermione and Ginny and the occasionally joining Bill and Charlie had fun listening to Sirius stories Ron was acting very distant. Harry didn't mention it to anyone but he had very well noticed that Ron was the only one in the Burrow that hadn't expressed his happiness for Harry and Sirius. More than once he caught Ron glower at him with barely concealed jealousy. It was like at the QWC all over again and while Harry was sad to have to leave Sirius so soon he was eager to return to Hogwarts. There he could at least avoid Ron.

HoPHoPHoP

Thursday, September 1st came grey and cloudy. While they were eating a hurried breakfast Mr. Weasley was called to work. A friend of him – someone with the interesting name Mad-Eye Moody - seemed to be at odds with the Ministry for bewitching his garbage-tons.

Like the summer before Harry's second year the Burrow was in a chaotic state. Everyone beside Hermione, Ginny and Harry had some last minute packing to do. The twins searched Ron's room for books and parchment while Ron was hastily packing everything he could find, throwing robes, parchment, books, ink, homework assignments and clothing in his trunk. It was already 10.35 a.m. before everyone was ready and they took the floo to the wizarding section of Kings Cross. Hurrying through the train station they reached platform 9 ¾ with only seven minutes to spare.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron – the twins had vanished after spotting their friend Lee Jordan - found an empty compartment at the middle of the train. They opened the window to say good bye to Mrs Weasley, Charlie and Bill just in the moment when the train began to roll. Quickly they stowed their trunks away and Ginny than left to search for her friends.

The other three had just sat down in their seats when they heard Draco Malfoy in the compartment next to theirs going on about how his father nearly had send him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. After Hermione had closed the door, this led to a discussion about other magical schools in Europe and Britain. The formerly mentioned Durmstrang far up north and Beauxbattons in France were beside Hogwarts recommended as the best schools.

The incident also reminded Harry that he had planned to speak to Malfoy. Thinking of Ron's and Hermione's reactions when they would see him have a polite conversation with Draco Malfoy Harry was tempted to speak with the Slytherin on his annual visit to the trio's compartment. Harry however squashed the urge. While Harry wasn't overly concerned about Hermione he however knew that Ron's reaction could cause problems. Ron was likely to blow his top and insult Malfoy and accuse Harry of associating with the enemy. He wanted to speak with Draco Malfoy alone.

It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione each settled with a book. Ron just sat there for a while sulking before he took out his Arithmancy text. He would have to write the test for getting into the class the next day and even though he would have preferred his Quidditch magazine or a game of chess he needed to be prepared.

When Potter had written him about preparing for the tests he had thought him to be crazy to do more schoolwork than absolutely necessary. On Ha… Potters comment that it was a bit like chess Ron had skipped through Bills old Arithmancy texts. While Ha … Potters suggestion had been a bit of a limping comparison Ron had found that he liked the subject and he had had some fun to calculate Character, Heart and Social Numbers for his siblings and parents.

They had been reading in silence for nearly an hour when Malfoy and his gorillas – err bodyguards - err friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle made their annual visit to their compartment. Harry didn't bat an eyelash while Malfoy and Ron bickered over an event Malfoy insisted on taking place in the upcoming school year. When Malfoy and his goons finally left, Malfoy gave Harry, who had not even looked up from his Potions book, a thoughtful look. Ron scowled at Harry:

"Why didn't you help me?" he demanded, glaring at the dark haired boy. Harry looked up from his book. He had thought a lot about his friendship with Ron over the last one and a half weeks and realized that he had been too lenient with him in the past. If their friendship was to survive in any way he had to make clear where he stood.

"Oh, you are talking to me again?" he asked calmly. "You treat me as if I didn't exist for days and than I am supposed to back you up bickering with Draco Malfoy? Sorry Ron, but as long as you don't know if you want to be friends with me or not I'll only back you up if you really need help, which wasn't the case. Neither Malfoy nor Crabbe or Goyle had drawn their wands yet." With that he turned back to his book ignoring a speechless Ron and a thoughtful Hermione.

Soon it was time to change and the boys left Hermione and Ginny, who had just returned from her friends, to change first. After that they switched and Harry and Ron on their uniforms.

It was dark and raining when the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Harry yelled a greeting to the huge form of Hagrid before he followed, Neville, Ron and Hermione to one of the horseless carriages that would bring the second to seventh years to the school while the first years would traditionally be taken to Hogwarts over the lake by Hagrid.

Harry couldn't help but smile widely when he sat down between Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table. Ron glowered a moment at the brown haired boy before he sat down on the other side of Hermione. They greeted classmates they hadn't seen on the train while the Great Hall filled. The chattering on all house tables continued. Glances up to the Head table for the professors were followed by further discussions because there seemed to be no Defence teacher.

The chattering stopped when the Gryffindors Head of House and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall led the first year students into the Great Hall. Harry observed the proceedings with interest. In his second year he had missed the sorting because he had been in Dumbledore's office after him and Ron getting to school in a flying car. He too had missed the sorting in his third year after an incident with a Dementor, dark creatures which sucked every happy memory and, if they could, the very soul out of their victims, on the Hogwarts Express. It was the first time for him to see the sorting not from the position of a first year. Listening to the Sorting Hats song Harry noted that the song wasn't the same as three years prior. Out of habit he was about to ask Hermione when he remembered a passage of _Hogwarts – A History _that stated that the hat had never sung the same song twice in over nine hundred years. It was even known to give warnings in dire times.

Following the sorting Harry noted that each house got a nearly equal number of new students. In the end there were eight new Ravenclaws, nine Hufflepuffs, nine Slytherins and eight Gryffindors. One of the new Gryffindors was a small mousy haired Dennis Creevey who had found it to be a great adventure to fall into the Great Lake within the raging storm outside. He was greeted at the Gryffindor table by his older brother Colin, a third-year. Colin worshipped Harry since his first year where he had followed The Boy Who Lived all around Hogwarts, trying to get a snapshot with his camera. Harry inwardly sighed but forced himself to nod at the first-year when Colin didn't waste a second to point his famous housemate out to his brother.

All through the sorting Ron had alternated between grumbling that they should hurry up with the sorting because he was hungry and wanted to eat and shooting Harry angry and jealous looks.

"About time," he groused when the last student: _Withby, Kevin_ was sorted into Hufflepuff. After a short ´tuck in from Dumbledore the tables nearly collapsed with the dishes for the welcoming feast.

"So Neville, how has your summer been?" Harry asked the shy boy beside him.

"Okay, I guess." The heir of the Longbottom Family answered. "Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid have visited for almost three weeks over the summer. I have spent most of the time in the Greenhouses, bringing them back to shape. Uncle Algie gave me Sunbrides and Woolflowers to add to my collection."

"Woolflowers and Sunbrides? Aren't they used in healing potions?" Harry asked. Neville nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and the cultivated versions have much more potency than the wild growing ones. When they do well I plan to sell some of the roots and leaves to the apothecary in Diagon Alley." He grinned. Harry grinned back at the boy. Over the summer he had realized that he didn't really knew any of his dorm mates, even though he was mostly on good terms with them. Ron had always monopolized his time and Harry had never before questioned it. He had been too happy to finally have a friend after years of being alone. Ron's reactions at the QWC and the distance the redhead had shown since Sirius was free had made him realize that Ron might be not the best friend Harry had thought him to be. Ron's jealousy had hurt Harry and he wasn't sure how to react. Whatever would become out of their friendship Harry was determined that things would change. He wanted to get to know the other Gryffindor fourth years, fifth and third years better and ….

"There are house elves here?" Hermione's horror-struck outcry made Harry turn to his best female friend. The bushy haired witch was not the only student at the table that looked uncomfortable when Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost, explained that Hogwarts housed more house elves than every other place in Britain. The more Sir Nicholas told them the more appalled Hermione became. She refused to eat another bite of the delicious feast.

Finally even Ron was finished eating and all leftovers vanished, leaving the golden plates clean and sparkling.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and everyone quietened down immediately. Dumbledore smiled at the students before he began his usual begin of the year speech. Harry listened half-heartedly when the Headmaster of Hogwarts announced that the forest adjoining Hogwarts grounds was forbidden for all students and that the list of forbidden items could be viewed in the caretaker's office. Harry briefly wondered, if someone had ever actually ever voluntarily gone to Filch and taken a look at said list.

When Dumbledore announced that there would be no Quidditch games this year an outcry went through all four Houses. No Quidditch? The members of the four Quidditch teams were not the only ones who looked appalled by the thought.

"Dear students!" Dumbledore continued when the noise had quietened down. "Quidditch will not take place this year due to an event that will take place through the whole coming school year starting in October. It will …." The Headmaster was again interrupted when the entrance doors of the Great Hall banged open in exact the same moment a deep rumble shook the grounds of Hogwarts. As one everyone turned to the cloaked figure. Harry could make out long, grizzly, dark grey hair and a heavily scarred face. One dark, beady eye and a significant lager electric blue eye seemed to see everything and everyone in the Great Hall when the figure moved to the head table, a dull clunk sounding through the unusual silent Great Hall with every other step. At the head table the strange man spoke briefly with Dumbledore before he sat down to the Headmasters right. Dumbledore addressed again the students.

"Dear students may I introduce our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, Professor Moody." Deafening silence greeted the new teacher who didn't seem to be fazed by the staring students. "As I was saying before I was interrupted. This year Hogwarts will be host for an event that has not taken place for over a century. Dear students, I have the great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

Harry was only dimly aware of Fred's loud "You're JOKING!" in the silent Hall and the following laughter. He didn't really listen when Dumbledore talked about the history of the tournament. Instead Harry observed the smiling Headmaster with a growing feeling of dread. The age restriction that had many of the younger students in uproar didn't do much to ease the growing anxiety. Even though he silently scolded himself for being paranoid Harry somehow couldn't shake off the feeling that he would end up as a contestant in the tournament, regardless if he wanted or not.

Ron was still going on about what he would do with the prize money of one thousand Galleons to Dean and Seamus when Harry bade good night to Hermione and Ginny.

HoPHoPHoP

Harry woke early the next morning. After a long shower he dressed and sat down in the common room to pen a letter to Sirius. The thought of the Triwizard Tournament still worried him greatly. Since his first year Harry had been confronted with dangerous situations that belied Hogwarts reputation as the safest place in Wizarding Britain. He had faced mountain trolls, a thousand year old basilisk and a not so dead Lord Voldemort and at least part of it had been orchestrated by Dumbledore. It would have been stupid not to consider the resurrection of an old and popular event like the Triwizard Tournament as another of the old mans tests.

As if she had sensed Harry's need to send his letter as soon as possible Hedwig flew through an open window of the common room at exactly the same moment he folded the piece of paper. After petting his trusty owl for some time he tied the letter to her leg.

"This is for Sirius, girl." He softly told her. "Please wait for a reply, will you?" This question was followed by a series of hoots that told Harry that Hedwig would of course wait for a reply. She was Harry's owl after all and took pride in her duties. Harry chuckled and with a last caress sends her on her way.

It took another half an hour which Harry used to reread his Ancient Runes notes before he was joined by Hermione, Neville and finally – after another twenty minutes – Ron, who still was occupied with dreaming up what he could do with a thousand Galleons. Together they made their way down to breakfast.

While eating his stew and toast Harry silently listened to the twins and their friend Lee Jordan discussing the possibilities of aging draughts to get into the tournament. Harry glanced at Hermione and barely suppressed a laugh. The bushy haired witch glared furiously at Fred and George.

Slowly the Gryffindor table filled and finally their Head of House stood up from the Head Table to give them their time tables. Handing Harry and Ron their time tables she gave both of them a small smile.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley I am very pleased that you both have decided to take your education more seriously. You will take your Arithmancy tests after lunch in my classroom. After that you, Mr. Potter, will have a break for twenty minutes before you will take your test for Ancient Runes. You will receive the results of your tests after dinner." With a last nod Professor McGonagall went on in her task.

Harry took a first look at his timetable and beside him Neville groaned in disappointment.

"Merlin! The fist day back in school and we have Potions first class in the morning!" he groaned. "That's just …. Just mean!" the other Gryffindor fourth year's agreed.

"At least we have Charms right after!" Hermione said, studying her own plan. "After that we have lunch and no classes in the afternoon." Ron harrumphed.

"Speak for yourself!" he grumbled.

HoPHoPHoP

The Gryffindor fourth years soon ended their breakfast and went back to the Gryffindor Tower to get their books and homework for the day.

While Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron made their way down to the potions classroom in the dungeons Ron was still grumbling of the injustice of having Potions first class after the holidays.

The Slytherins were already there. Malfoy smirked at them.

"Hey Weasel, you never told me how much your father had to sell to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!" he jeered. "Or did he find a last piece of family jewels?"

Before a red faced Ron could come up with an answer the door to the Potions Classroom banged open and Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and easily the most hated teacher of Hogwarts swept towards them with a deep scowl on his pale face.

"Get in! Now!" he growled. "Put your homework on my desk!"

Inside the classroom everyone hurried to turn in their homework and find a seat. Ron quickly sat beside Hermione giving Harry a victorious grin. Harry just raised an eyebrow before he sat down beside Neville and took out his potions text, ink and parchment.

Snape took roll before he turned to his class.

"Potter! What would I get if I added dried bloodgrass to powdered amphisbaena skin?" he asked with a sneer that told Harry that Snape didn't expect him to know. Harry barely suppressed a grin when he answered.

"A Skin Darkening Potion, sir." Snape blinked surprised for a second.

"Correct! What other key ingredient is needed for said Potion?"

"Fine powdered sunbeetle eyes, sir!" Came the immediate reply. Snape stared at Harry and he felt a subtle push against his Occlumency shields. When his shields didn't budge Snape's left eyebrow was raised in surprise and …. a hint of respect? Harry wasn't sure because a moment later Snape was sneering at him again

"It seems our resistant celebrity has finally bothered to take a look at his books this year!" he remarked. Than he turned to the class: "Why are you not writing that down?" he barked having everyone scramble for ink and parchment.

Snape's lecture on the Skin Darkening Potion was short und told them not really anything interesting. After that they were left with the usual instructions on the board. Ignoring the glares Ron shot him since he had answered all of the Potion Masters questions correctly Harry turned to the shaking boy beside him. For Neville Potions had always been the worst class. The clumsy boy was prone to accidents and Snape was criticising him constantly so he couldn't really concentrate on what he was doing. Harry tapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Nev, why don't you copy down the instructions from the board and I get the ingredients for both of us?" he offered. Nodding Neville began copying and Harry went to the potions cabinet, collecting what they would need. All through the lesson Harry double checked every step and even managed to prevent Neville from adding the sunbeetle eyes too soon. In the end Harry's potion had the supposed dark yellow colour. Neville's potion too was yellow but with a slight green tinge. Never the less the boy was ecstatic on their way to Charms. Hermione too was smiling widely.

"You really have worked a lot over the summer, haven't you Harry?" she asked. The raven haired youth nodded and rubbed his neck a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, you know. I started with revising for my Potions homework and realized that I had really missed a lot. So I started revising for all the other classes too." He shrugged. "I want to do better in classes from now. Everyone tells me how good my parents have been at school. I want to make them proud." Hermione and Neville both nodded while Ron was still muttering.

"Barmy, totally barmy that one, learning all through the holidays!" when they entered the Charms classroom five minutes later.

HoPHoPHoP

Charms, which was taught by one of Harry's favourite teachers, the tiny Professor Flitwick, was spent revising the charms of their third year. At lunch Ron was wolfing his meal down, earning himself disgusted looks from several other Gryffindors at the table. Harry however was only picking at his food. Hermione smiled at him encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Harry. You have worked hard and you will do well on both tests." She assured him. Ron looked up from his nearly empty plate groaning loudly.

"Hermione! You don't have to remind us of the test!" he exclaimed. The girl glared back.

"Ron really! I wasn't reminding Harry of the test's I was telling him that he didn't need to worry. I quizzed him on both subjects more than once at the Burrow and know he will pass both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes!" she exclaimed. Ron's expression darkened.

"You quizzed him? Why didn't you quiz me?" he demanded. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"It's not that I didn't offer, Ronald!" she hissed. "But you were too busy to play Quidditch than to learn, weren't you? You even had to do your homework in the last week." Feeling that an argument was about to erupt between Ron and Hermione Harry interrupted.

"I think its time!" he cut in slipping his bag over his shoulder the moment Ron opened his mouth. "Professor McGonagall isn't at the Head Table anymore and we better be on time." With that he stood and made his way out of the Great Hall followed by a still grumbling Ron.

Like Hermione had said Harry didn't found both tests too hard and both he and Ron were handed their new schedules at dinner. The smile he had while studying his new time table threatened to slit his face:

"YES! NO MORE DIVINATION!!"


	9. First week back

**AN: ****Here the 9****th**** Chapter of House of Potter. I know it has been a while. I'm sorry!! Thanks for all the reviews. I promise I'm not going to abandon this story or Being No Potter. I might take some time, but I'll finish both stories.**

**Disclaimer****: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and that there is no money made with this story! **

**Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**First week back **

Saturday morning Harry skipped breakfast in the Great Hall. Instead he used the kitchen in his apartment trunk and fixed himself some bacon and scrambled eggs. Setting the table he sat down with a generously filled plate and a goblet with apple juice. After he had washed the dishes he made himself comfortable on the carpet in front of the fireplace in his trunk study and began to meditate.

Harry had found that his Occlumency helped him with his Metamorphmagus skills. Meditation had been essential for learning Occlumency. Several books in the Potter and Black libraries had described various approaches to the art of protecting your own mind but they all had suggested meditation as a first step. It helped to clear the mind from all unnecessary thoughts and to enter your own mindscape. When he had first entered his mindscape Harry had initially considered to build a castle like Hogwarts to protect his thoughts and memories but had decided against it. A castle might offer enough room to sort his memories but seemed a bit hard to protect. Finally Harry had decided on a multiple compartment trunk similar to his own new trunk hidden under an invisibly cloak. The castle he had built too with layers of layers for protection. It would diverse every attack on his mind until he could throw the attacker out.

While building his mindscape Harry had decided to try and build himself workrooms within his mind were he would be working on his newfound abilities. So, beside numerous compartments labelled _Hogwarts, Burrow, Dursley's, Transfiguration, Potions_ and so on his mind trunk had several workrooms.

One of these compartment workrooms he had labelled _Appearance_. In this compartment were several pedestals. On the first stood a figure that Harry had dubbed _Real Harry_ it showed the red-haired, green-eyed son of Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black. It was his basis form and his secret identity. Right now only Sirius, Harry and two Goblins at Gringotts new about the real looks of Harry Potter-Black and the boy was content to let it stay that way.

On another pedestal stood _Old Harry_, the scruffy look-alike of James Potter with green eyes and lightening bold scar, The Boy Who Lived like everyone was used to see him. Currently the pedestal of _Old Harry_ was glowing, indicating that Harry was using this form at the moment. He called it _locked in_ because he had found he could maintain the form of Old Harry as long as he wanted without too much effort.

The walls off the _Appearance _room were full with pictures of noses, ears, eyes, and hair and body forms in every form, size and colour he could imagine. On a third pedestal stood the unfinished figure of a girl with wavy light brown hair. Her features were unclear and her body could not really be called feminine. The plate on the pedestal read _Leona. _She was Harry's first Genusmorphmagus project.

He spend the whole Saturday morning working on his Metamorphmagus and Genusmorphmagus skills as well reinforcing his Occlumency shields as well as reading up on his non-magical subjects. Actually Harry's biology-textbook turned out to be quite helpful in helping him understand what to consider by changing from male to female.

"Hey Harry, where have you been all morning?" Hermione asked him when he sat down beside her at lunch.

"Learning." Was his short answer, what earned him an appraising look of the bushy haired witch and groans and horrified glances from everyone else who sat near enough to hear Harry's answer.

HoPHoPHoP

The most part of the weekend however Harry spent to get to know his roommates better. While discussing their holidays Neville told Harry a bit more about his greenhouse at Longbottom Manor. From what Neville had mentioned over the last years his grandmother was often disappointed because he compared so little to his father. The shy boy loved plants, a love he had inherited from his mother along with the greenhouse. He often fled from his grandmothers demands to his plants and at Hogwarts Herbology was by far his strongest subject.

Harry also played a few games of chess with Seamus. The Irish boy and Harry were equally matched and Harry found it quite nice not to be practically slaughtered in every game for once.

Under the glaring eyes of Ron they played five games from which Seamus won three and Harry two.

After three years of sharing the same dorm Harry also learned that Dean was the oldest of three children, having two younger sisters he was sure were witches, too. At least ten year old Jennifer had shown some accidental magic and couldn't wait to start Hogwarts next year. Dean and his family lived in London. His dad was a psychiatrist and his mom run a small Motel she had inherited from her parents. Dean wasn't sure what he wanted to do after graduating yet. After all they had just begun their fourth year, but he found the profession of a healer interesting. Harry offered to lend him his copy of _So What Do You Want To Do After Graduation?_ So that he could read up on what was required for the job.

Harry and Dean also discussed soccer. Harry had played a bit while exercise in Muggle Primary School and while he Harry preferred Quidditch he had always found that Hogwarts offered too little sport to its students. Apart from the vast amount of stairs within the castle there was only Quidditch.

"Maybe we can build our own teams to play." He suggested to Dean.

"You think we can get enough students together?" Dean looked hopeful. He really missed playing soccer over the year. Harry shrugged.

"Why not? Soccer is a popular sport in the muggle world. More than half of the students at Hogwarts are muggleborns or half bloods. As long as we do not limit ourselves to Gryffindor there should be enough students who might be interested."

In the end they decided to ask their Head of House for permission to put up notes in each common room. The opportunity showed itself at dinner. Professor McGonagall gave her permission to their new project.

"That's a wonderful idea Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas." The usual stern transfiguration teacher told them with a proud smile. "I will speak to the other Heads of House about this." Harry and Dean grinned at each other.

"Thank you Professor." They chorused before they sat at the Gryffindor table.

HoPHoPHoP

All over the weekend Harry did his best to ignore Ron. After their first Potions class on Friday the boy seemed to suffer under a new high of jealousy. He glared at Harry whenever he saw him but didn't say anything. Harry suspected Fred and George had threatened Ron to end as a test subject for each of their new products if he didn't keep it down. Well, he wouldn't keep the twins from seeing trough their threat if his suspicion was true. At least Ron had made it into Arithmancy as well. Harry was sure, had Ron not passed the test he would have accused Harry of getting special treatment from their Head of House.

Ron watched Harry and the other fourth year boys. He glared at them when Potter and Dean Thomas not only planned but actually asked their Head of House for her approval to build what, ah yes sock teams. He rolled his eyes when Neville and Harry talked about plants and Neville raved about his greenhouse at home. So the near squibs gran found him lacking, so what! Neville would be Lord Longbottom when he turned seventeen. He would have enough money to never have to work in his life and have a seat at the Wizengamont. Ron scowled when he watched Potter playing chess with Seamus. Potter had never played with Seamus. No one played ever chess with Potter but him. But Potter ignored him. If only the twins hadn't warned him to leave the other boy alone. Ron knew they would follow through with their threads. But Potter would come around. He, Ronald Weasley, was the best friend of the Boy Who Lived. Everyone knew that.

HoPHoPHoP

Hermione seemed finally to be tired of trying to get both boys to talk to each other. She alternated to spend the weekend with Ginny or in the library, working on a new project. Harry joined her in the library with his homework on Saturday afternoon. He had been tempted to use the study of his trunk again but had decided against it. For one Harry wanted to spend more time together with his house mates and two, he didn't want anyone to know about the two additional compartments in his trunk. Maybe it was childish but for once Harry wanted to have some things for himself.

Hermione interrogated him for nearly half an hour about his summer studies before he was allowed to start his Potions homework. Doing his very best in school to make Sirius and his parents proud was a new concept to Harry. The Dursley's had never cared as long as he didn't do better than Dudley. To his great relief Hermione was happy that he was taking his classes more seriously now. She had badgered him and Ron for years to do just that. Harry however couldn't help but feel a bit anxious of how she might react when he started to outdo her in class. Hermione was very ambitious in being the top student of their year. He wasn't sure how she would handle the sudden competition.

While they were working Hermione told him how disgusted she was about how the Wizarding World treated house elves.

"That's slavery! Do you remember what Ron told us in second year after you told us about Dobby? Mrs. Weasley wanted a house elf! Wizards and witches condemn a whole species to slavery and don't think anything by it. They have even brainwashed the poor creatures in believing that they need a master." She was still visibly upset. "Do you know that there is not a single law that protects house elves from being abused by their masters? It's unbelievable that no one ever seemed to think about improving at least their living conditions. Harry, we need to do something about it!" Harry nodded. True, surely not every wizarding family treated house elves the same as Mr. Crouch and the Malfoys, but the way Dobby and Winky had been treated by their masters had reminded him of how he had been treated by his so called relatives for years. He couldn't and wouldn't sit just idle by and do nothing.

"I think you are right in that, Hermione. But we need to know more about house elves in general before we act. I mean, we only met Dobby and Winky. Dobby was more than happy to be freed from his former Master but Winky seemed to be devastated."

"Yes, but only because she was manipulated into thinking that freedom is a shame!" His friend interjected hotly.

"Maybe, but we still need more information about house elves. We should also talk to them about their wishes and needs." Harry was warming up to the subject. "If we don't we decide over them and treat them like other witches and wizards have done for centuries. You heard Sir Nicholas: Hogwarts houses more house elves than every other place in Britain. There must be a possibility to speak to them. I bet, if anyone knows where to find them it might be the twins or Sirius." His friend looked thoughtful at this reasoning and than nodded.

"Okay, but I will continue to look about house elf rights in the law section of the library." Harry nodded and tried very hard not to laugh. He wouldn't have expected anything less of Hermione.

HoPHoPHoP

Monday morning Harry got up early again. He had become accustomed to it again over the holidays and had decided not to let it slide again. After strengthening his Occlumency shields Harry went for a shower. When he was dressed he packed his school books for the day. Down in the common room Harry than settled in one of the squashy arm-chairs near the fire and flipped through his Arithmancy book, waiting for his friends to come down. He didn't have to wait long for Hermione. Neville joined the two only minutes later and Harry stood, taking his book bag. Hermione looked troubled.

"You don't want to wait for Ron?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. Harry sighed.

"Actually, why would I want to Hermione? Yes, we have been friends since first year or at least I thought so. I know money is a touchy subject for Ron, it always has been. But that doesn't mean I'm going to wear these rags the Dursley's call clothes too good for me when I don't have to. Merlin, his jealousy became even bigger after Sirius became free and was named my new guardian. If you were in my place, would you still wait for Ron?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and together with Neville followed him through the portrait hole.

They had nearly finished their breakfast when Ron came rushing into the Great Hall, glaring at Harry, complaining loudly that they had not waited for him. Hermione answered, that if he would use a simple alarm clock charm he would get up in time. Harry just continued to ignore the redhead while they made their way to the greenhouses.

While Herbology wasn't Harry's most favourite class he was quite competent at it. Endless hours of working in Petunia's garden had made sure that he knew how to handle plants. Petunia had always been a bit obsessive with her garden – without doing any of the work. Oh no! The work had been Harry's job.

Professor Sprout, the plump and friendly Head of Hufflepuff House greeted her class in her usual cheery way. Harry worked between Hermione and Neville with Ron on the bushy haired witches other side. They collected pus from the Bubotuber plant, an ugly plant looking like thick black giant slugs with large, shiny swellings. Professor Sprout told them that Madam Pomfrey would use the collected pus to treat acne. It was a relaxed class together with the Hufflepuffs.

After the class the Gryffindor fourth-years skidded over the still wet grounds to their Care of Magical Creatures class down at Hagrid´s hut where the giant man introduced them to Blast-Ended-Skrewts. This Blast-Ended Skrewts were ugly, pale and smelly creatures that had the whole class look at them with horrid fascination. Dean was burned by one of the creatures. He was still complaining about it when they made their way back to lunch.

At lunch Harry, Neville and even Ron watched Hermione with something akin to awe. The girl was eating in a speed that came near to rivalling Ron, all the while managing not to get anything on her face or clothes.

"Uhm – Hermione?" Harry asked, torn between curiosity and amusement. "You shouldn't eat that fast. You will get ill!"

"No time!" was Hermione's answer between a piece of lamb and a small potato. "I want to get to the library before Arithmancy. If I hurry I'll still have nearly forty minutes until class." Ron stared at her horrified.

"What! Hermione why would you want to go to the library? We haven't even got any homework today!"

"Research!" she shrugged and swallowed the last of her sprouts. Harry shook his head in realization. Hermione was, well, Hermione. He should have known she would start her search for information about house elves in the library. Grabbing her bag she shot a "see you at class!" back over her shoulder and was gone. The three boys stared after her, their own lunch still untouched.

"What was that?" Ron finally asked.

HoPHoPHoP

After lunch Harry said good-bye to Neville and Dean and, followed by an unusual excited Ron, made his way to his first Arithmancy class.

Professor Septima Vector was a dark haired witch in her late twenties and currently the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. From what Hermione had told them all over their third year Harry knew, that she was a good but demanding teacher. Professor Vector began the class with taking roll. Unlike most of his other teachers she didn't pause by Harry's name, which brought her a lot of points in his book. Harry hated it when people acknowledged him for his fame. Nothing good ever came from it. After an interesting lecture they proceeded with breaking up the Reparo Charm in numbers and discussed how these influenced the magic that made the charm work.

"You were right, Hermione." Harry told his best friend when they left the classroom. "I'm so glad that I'm taking Arithmancy now."

"So, you liked it?" the witch was smiling from ear to ear. Arithmancy was Hermione's favourite class.

"Liked it? No Hermione, I think I have found a new favourite subject!"

"Yeah, it's alright!" Ron sighed. Harry still had to acknowledge him and he began to feel like the third wheel. For the first time it occurred to him that there might be a possibility that his friendship with The Boy Who Lived was over for good. Ron roughly squashed the thought. "Hurry up; it's nearly time for dinner." He grumbled and sped up in direction for the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione lagged behind, still discussing the last lesson and not really paying attention to the redhead. When they reached the Great Hall Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked their fellow fourth years. Harry couldn't have cared less.

"Machonalallofish!" Seamus answered his mouth full with chicken sandwich.

"Excuse me?" Harry and Hermione stared at the boy in confusion. Seamus swallowed.

"Sorry! Ron's at McGonagall's office."

"What did the idiot I have the misfortune to call my brother do now?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside Hermione.

"Had a run-in with Malfoy." Dean offered. "Malfoy was baiting him, the usual, but it was Ron who fired the first spell." The dark skinned boy grinned. "He really got the little git good. Pity that McGonagall saw him hexing Malfoy." Ginny groaned.

"Oh, mum will be so proud!" she muttered sarcastically. "How stupid can you get? Hexing Slytherin's in front of a teacher!" than she shrugged and looked down the table. "Hey Harry, hand me the sandwiches, please."

Ron had earned himself one week's worth of detention with their Head of House. Only three evenings were actually for his fight with Malfoy. The others were because he had argued with McGonagall. The redhead seemed to think that Harry was responsible for his troubles because he hadn't been there to help him with Malfoy, but none of the Gryffindors listened to him and he soon had to leave for his first detention of the year. Since they had no homework and Hermione had excused herself to the library again Harry spend most of the evening playing exploding Snap and Gobstones with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

HoPHoPHoP

Tuesday morning Hedwig finally came back with Sirius answer. Harry pampered the snowy owl with pieces of bacon and fruits and petted her thoroughly after he relieved her of her burden. Under the curious looks of his friends and classmates he put the package in his robe pocked. Everyone knew he rarely became letters or packages. For a moment Hermione looked hurt when he slipped the package in his pockets without comment but Harry ignored it. It was not that she let him read her parent's letters either. He would read what Sirius had sent him when he was alone.

The first class of the day was again Potions together with the Slytherins. Again Snape addressed Harry after taking roll.

"Potter, when I add powdered mooncalf hooves with occamy feathers and unicorn horn, what do I get?"

"A healing salve used for bruises and smaller scrapes, Professor."

"What else is needed to brew this salve Potter?"

"Chamomile leaves, water and powdered foxgloves sir!" Snape gave a curt nod.

"So the last lesson wasn't just an accident. Two points to Gryffindor." You could have heard a spider building her net after that. Snape had given points to Gryffindor! No, not just Gryffindor, but to Harry Potter! It was just – impossible. Surely the world was coming to an end!

The rest of the class Snape was his usual charming self, harassing the Gryffindors with insult after insult. After what happened at dinner the day before his favourite target of the class was Ron and at the end of the class the Gryffindors had lost a total of twenty points.

HoPHoPHoP

It was a subdued group that entered the Ancient Runes classroom fifteen minutes after Potions had ended.

"Hell Harry, had you to piss Snape off so much?" Seamus groaned who as well as Neville, to Harry's great surprise, was taking the class too. He hadn't known. Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Shut up Seamus! It's not Harry's fault! We would have lost points anyway and it's good that he takes his studies seriously now." Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah …. I know!" he grumbled, when he plopped down beside Neville. "Since when are you that good at Potions anyway Harry?"

Bathsheba Babbling, Rune Master and Professor for the subject Ancient Runes at Hogwarts for over thirty years, was an ascetic witch in her early seventies. She dressed in traditional dark blue and red robes with a burgundy pointed hat. Her dark, slightly with grey peppered hair she wore in a tight knot and her short-sighted pale blue eyes were hidden behind flaming red framed glasses. Like their Arithmancy teacher she made no comment about Harry being The Boy Who Lived when she took roll. Professor Babbling was a strict but good teacher and knew how to keep her students interested and Harry enjoyed the class immensely while she gave a short overview over the curriculum of the year.

Today it was Harry who hurried with his lunch as well as Hermione. Under the curious looks of his classmates he left the Great Hall only minutes after his best friend. Unlike Hermione however he didn't go to the library but up to the Gryffindor tower. Entering the dorm of the fourth year boys he went down into the study compartment of his trunk. Harry sat down in front of his fireplace and pulled out Sirius letter.

_Dear son,_

_The goblins are a great help in getting rid of dark artefacts and little magical pests at the Black Family Home. The curse breakers should be finished with their job by the end of the month and than we can start with the renovations. It's unbelievable what state this house is in. Sure, I haven't set foot into Grimmault Place since before my sixth year at Hogwarts but Merlin. My mother's house elf Kreacher should have kept everything in order._

_I'm currently crashing with Moony. He old wolf is helping too and the house will definitely be ready by Christmas. He tells me to tell Hi! _

_So they restarted the Triwizard Tournament! Given of what you have told me about your other years at Hogwarts I can see why you are concerned. As far as I know the champions that partake in the tournament are chosen by the Goblet of Fire, an old magical artefact that is charmed to allow only the best suited compet__itors to be chosen. I sent you a book about the history and the rules of the Triwizard Tournament as well as a book about magical oaths and contracts with this package. Read them carefully Harry. _

_Love you pup_

_Dad _

Harry smiled relieved at the letter. At least Sirius shared his suspicions and didn't think him to be crazy. Opening the package and found the two leather bound books Sirius mentioned. _Magical Oaths and Contracts – know what you are getting yourself into and how to get out of it_ and _The Triwizard Tournament – History and Rules_. He skimmed over the index of both books and sighed when his alarming charm reminded him that he had to go to class.

The last class of the day for the fourth year Gryffindors was Transfiguration with their Head of House Professor McGonagall. They shared the class together with the fourth year Ravenclaws. Like in most other classes in the last days Ron hurried to sit with Hermione only to shoot a smirk in Harry's direction. Even though this childish behaviour increasingly annoyed the dark haired boy he only shrugged and sat with Neville. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and gave Harry an apologetic look. Ron really needed to grow up.

All through Professor McGonagall's lecture Ron was more occupied in shooting smug looks at The Boy Who Lived than listening. After the lecture they were given ten small stones each to transfigure wooden figurines. Harry concentrated on the form he wanted the first figurine to take and waved his wand in the pattern McGonagall had showed them.

"Lignum forma!" the stone formed slowly in a small wooden figurine of a shaggy grim like dog. Professor McGonagall gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Very good Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor." Harry smiled back at his Head of House.

"Thank you Professor!" Harry glanced at Hermione. The girl smiled back at him but her smile was a bit strained. It usually was Hermione who got the spells right first. Than Hermione concentrated on her own stone, waved her wand and spoke the incantation. A moment later the stone had changed into a small figurine of her pet Crookshanks. McGonagall gave her another smile.

"Very good Miss Granger, take another ten points for Gryffindor." Harry sighed with relief when Hermione brightened at that and concentrated on his work. He changed his stones into small figures of his parents, Hedwig, Prongs, Fawkes, Sirius, Hagrid, Buckbeat and Remus. When Harry was done he found that Neville was still struggling with his own task and he decided to help him.

"Relax Neville." He told the other boy. "Your wand movements are a bit too forceful and you are pronouncing it wrong. It's Lig-num For-ma. The "I" long and the "g" soft and the "o" bright. Pick a form and concentrate on it. Visualise its exact characteristics and than cast the spell." Neville nodded and concentrated and than cast the spell again. The pebble changed into a figurine of a young woman. He face was round and the similarities to Neville were clearly visible. Neville stared in shock.

"I did it!" he whispered. Than he grinned: "I really did it!" Professor McGonagall stepped at their table.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom!" she smiled at the shy boy. "Five points to Gryffindor. And another five points to you Mr. Potter for helping a fellow student."

At the end of the class everyone but Ron, Lavender and Parvati had managed to transfigure at least some of their stones. Those who hadn't managed to turn all of their stones were told to read up the chapter in their textbooks and write a three feet long essay.

HoPHoPHoP

"Harry, what was in the package you became this morning?" Hermione asked when they sat down for dinner. He looked up torn between being impressed that she had curbed her curiosity for nearly the entire day and annoyance that she questioned him about what was really his private business.

"A letter from Sirius." He finally answered. "He says the renovations of his house are making progress and I will be able to move in as planned in the Christmas holidays."

"Oh Harry, that's great!" Hermione smiled at him and the conversation turned to other things. Harry waited that evening until the other boys were asleep before he pulled out the book about the Triwizard Tournament again.

HoPHoPHoP

They had their first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody on Thursday after lunch. Harry sat down between Hermione and Neville in the front. Ron, as usual these days claimed the seat on Hermione's other side. They took out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ as well as ink, quills and parchment. It wasn't long until they heard the now familiar clunking sound of their Defence Professors wooden leg. Moody entered the classroom. Since Professor Moody rarely ate in the Great Hall Harry hadn't seen him since the welcoming feast on September 1st. Somehow the man made him feel - uneasy and Harry was sure it was not the scarred face or the wooden leg. No, something about the old grizzled auror set Harry on edge.

"You can put those away," he growled at the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Those books. You won't need them." Exited the students put their books away. Remus Lupin had started teaching his first defence class in a similar way last year. He had been their only decent DADA teacher so far. This sounded promising.

Moody took roll his real eye fixed on the parchment before him while his magical eye centred on each student when he or she answered. After that he turned his full attention to the class.

HoP

When they left the class after the double period Harry had mixed feelings. He had always wondered how his parents had died, but to hear it in a classroom had been - unsettling. While Harry could understand that it was important for them to know he wondered if teaching fourteen year old witches and wizards about the unforgivable curses was a wise idea. He was startled out of his thoughts when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor.

"Hurry up!" she said tersely. Harry looked at her bewildered while Ron on her other side groaned.

"Come on Hermione, you can't want to go to the library again!" The bushy haired girl sent him a nasty glare.

"No," she said, pointing down the corridor she was pulling Harry. "Neville."

Neville stood at one of the high windows in the corridor and stared unseeingly out onto the grounds. He was pale like a ghost and his eyes were wide and horrified since Professor Moody had put the spider under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Hermione addressed him gently. The round faced boy turned to them.

"Interesting lesson, wasn't it?" He said in a high voice. His eyes were glassy and he seemed to be shaking when he continued. "I wonder what's for dinner, I'm … I'm!" stopping in mid sentence he swallowed and turned to look out on the grounds again.

"Neville, are you alright?" Harry mentally berated himself for this stupid question. Of course Neville was not alright. He wouldn't react like this if he was. The clunking of Professor Moody's wooden leg saved Neville from answering.

"It's alright, laddy." He growled gently at Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office for a cup of tea, hm?" Neville looked like he would be anywhere else rather than in Moody's office right now but didn't dare to protest. Moody surveyed the solemn group with both eyes. "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you have got to know. You alright, Potter?" Harry nodded.

Neville didn't come down during dinner. Occasional glances up to the Head Table showed Harry that neither did Professor Moody. While they were eating the fourth years were still discussing their first DADA lesson.

"Do you think Dumbledore and Moody have a special licence from the Ministry?" Harry wondered while filling his plate. "I mean showing us the Unforgivables could bring them in real trouble." Somehow he doubted that the Headmaster and their DADA Professor had the approval of the Ministry.

"Must be," Seamus mused. "We sure wouldn't see them before NEWT – Level otherwise."

"Not that Moody would care much about Ministry regulations." Ron butted in, chewing around a chicken leg. "I mean, Mad Eye has been getting in trouble with the Ministry for years." Hermione stood after she had eaten again very fast.

"I'm going to the library." She announced which was met by a groan from Ron.

"I'll meet you there in a few." Harry said between two bites. When he was finished about ten minutes later he stood and left the Great Hall. At first he went to the Gryffindor tower to get a few additional books.

Neville sat on his bed reading when Harry entered the dormitory. His eyes had lost the horrified expression even though they seemed a little red. All in all Neville seemed to be calmer than after the DADA lesson.

"Hey Neville you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The other boy nodded.

"What are you reading?" Neville held up the thick tome he was reading: _Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties_.

"Professor Moody lent me this. Apparently Professor Sprout has told him that I'm really good at Herbology and thought I would like reading it." The unusual pride in Neville's voice made Harry smile. It seemed that their scarred Defence Professor could be very tactful if he needed to be. Opening his trunk Harry took out parchment and the books he needed before he turned to other boy.

"I'm meeting with Hermione in the library." He started. "Do you want to come? You could bring your book with you!" Neville nodded and a few moments later the two made their way to the library.

HoPHoPHoP

It wasn't until the Friday of the first week Harry found the opportunity to speak with the Malfoy heir. It was pure chance that he met Draco alone on the way to the library after lunch.

"Malfoy, on a word please!" he approached the boy before ushering him on unused classroom.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked with his usual sneer. He began to feel uncomfortable under Harry's emerald gaze. "Its not that I haven't anything better to do than sitting with you in an unused classroom."

"I think I owe you an apology, Malfoy!" This statement caught the blonde Slytherin by surprise. Harry caught a look of confusion for a moment before it turned back to its usual haughty expression.

"An apology? What for Potter?"

"First year, Malfoy, I refused to shake your hand." Draco started to speak but was interrupted by Harry. "Now please let me explain! You know that I have lived with my muggle aunt and uncle?" Malfoy nodded. Everyone new that! "And you surely have noticed that our relationship is not what can be called well and good." At that Draco snorted. That was an understatement! He had only seen Harry Potter's uncle at Kings Cross when the man picked him up at the end of each school year. The man was rude and disgusting and disliked Potter. Draco too had noticed the oversized and worn clothes his classmate had until the beginning of the year and how thin he always seemed to be when he returned to school each September after their first and second year. Harry continued: "I hadn't heard anything about the Wizarding World until I received my Hogwarts letter that. My aunt and uncle had always vehemently denied that there was such a thing like magic. I entered the Wizarding World woefully unprepared. I knew anything about laws, customs and history. Merlin, I wasn't even given the pamphlet given to every muggleborn.

On the train I met Ron and made the first friend my age. Than you were there and insulted Ron and I refused to take your hand.

Over this summer I learned that I'm the heir of one of the old houses. I began to read about laws and customs and realized that I had insulted you back than."

Draco listened with rapt attention and thought over what Potter had just told him. As unbelievable it was to the Malfoy heir – it made sense.

"I still don't like you!" he told the black haired teen. Harry laughed at that.

"You don't have to, Malfoy!" he smirked at the blonde. "After all I don't like you any better!" he offered his hand to the Slytherin. "I'm Harold James Potter-Black heir of the houses Black and Potter." Malfoy hesitated for a moment than he took the offered hand.

"Harold, I'm Draconus Luscious Malfoy heir of the House of Malfoy."

End of chapter 9


	10. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and the Goblet

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter! **

**AN: ****I am baack!!!! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Here a new chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**10. ****Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and the Goblet of Fire**

On September 19th Harry cut his morning routine short. Gathering his book bag and the carefully wrapped present he left his trunk startling a half-awake Neville. The boy startled when he saw his classmate come out of his trunk before he shrugged and hurriedly stumbled to the loo. Knowing that Hermione would be up soon Harry silently left for the Gryffindor common room.

He didn't have to wait long before Hermione came down the stairs from the girls' dorms. Harry stood, giving his best friend a hug.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" his best female friend looked surprised. Even after three years of friendship Harry rarely initiated hugs.

"Tha… thank you Harry!" her friend handed her the colourful wrapped package.

"That's for you. I hope you like it!" Carefully Hermione opened her gift.

"Oh Harry thank you!" she exclaimed, happily examining the red book-bag.

"It's charmed to be water-proof as well as bigger on the inside. It will also retain the same weight all the time." Harry explained. Hermione smiled widely at him.

"Thank you Harry it's wonderful."

HoPHoPHoP

The weekend after Harry's truce with Malfoy Dean and Harry had the first meeting of their new football club. Counting the assembled students Harry was surprised to find that five Gryffindor's (not counting Dean and Harry), seven Ravenclaw's and eleven Hufflepuff's had found their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hello everybody!" he greeted the group that consisted mostly of muggleborn and a few halfblood students. The chatter ceased when they turned their attention to him. "It's nice to see that so many are interested in a good game of soccer!"

"Football!" called Dean. A few snickered.

"Whatever!" Harry grinned. "See Dean, I told you we would get enough people for two teams! Does anyone need to go over the rules?" no one answered. The only two purebloods, a second year Gryffindor and a fifth year Hufflepuff had had the rules explained to them by their housemates. "Than let's build the teams and play soccer!"

"Football, Harry! It's football!" Dean groused with a roll of his eyes.

HoPHoPHoP

After the truce with Draco Malfoy things changed and yet stayed the same. Had Malfoy gone out of his way to antagonize Harry before, he now mostly ignored the black haired teen and his friends. The only exception actually was Ron, who could not really be called a friend anymore. The boy had his mother's temperament and never failed to react badly at the Slytherin's taunts. In just two weeks Ron had lost Gryffindor more than eighty points and would serve detention for another month either with Snape, Filch or MacGonagall what made the redhead the most despised person in his own house. He had had to listen to more than a few harsh words especially from Fred, George and Ginny. Ron did his best to lay the blame on Harry but the more he complained the fewer students were actually listening to him.

For Harry the days of Gryffindor's Golden Trio were now officially over. Even if Ron would come to his senses eventually Harry knew that they would never be that close again. So he went on ignoring Ron and did nothing to help him with his quarrels with Malfoy. Even without Quidditch he was incredibly busy with his magical and non-magical subjects as well as his extracurricular projects and his growing contacts with his housemates. Especially Neville was becoming more and more a good friend.

Harry continued to excel in his subjects. Before the start of the term he and Sirius had discussed keeping a low profile in class but in the end Harry really didn't want to hold back. It was true what he had told Hermione after their first Potions class of the year. He wanted to make his parents proud. And he wanted to show his classmates and Professors that he wasn't just The Boy Who Lived. If Dumbledore caught up to them he hopefully would believe that Harry's magic had destroyed the blocks that had prevented him from learning properly.

The greatest changes could be seen in Potions class. Each class Snape would call on Harry with difficult questions and Harry never failed to answer each of these questions correctly. The potions Harry turned in at the end of the class were flawless and beside a few snide remarks about Harry finally seeming to have found his brain somewhere the Potions Master seemed to grudgingly respect the boy.

Not that the lions fared much better in Potions than before. While Snape didn't single Harry out too much he laid more into the other Gryffindor's. Especially Ron ended up with more lost points and detentions than everyone else. Neville on the other hand fared better than ever. He kept on pairing up with Harry and studied hard with both Harry and Hermione. With his newfound competence Neville's fear of Snape had lessened considerably and at the end of September he yet had to melt a cauldron in class.

Harry's fear to loose Hermione's friendship too however had been futile. The fact that he was nearly always seen with a book these days seemed to soothe Hermione's hurt pride at not always being the first who managed a charm or spell. Harry and Hermione were often seen discussing the latest class on the way to the next. They developed a friendly competition on who would succeed faster in getting a new spell right. Hermione however spent even more time in the library than before.

"You are turning into another Hermione, mate." Seamus teased him one evening in their dorm. The boy in question looked up from his Transfiguration textbook, shooting his housemate an amused look.

"Yeah, you read more than her!" Dean butted in while he shrugged on his pyjama top. Harry just shrugged.

"It could be worse, you know." He said with a strange glint in his eyes. "I could turn into one of you two." Open mouthed the two boys stared at him. Than they grabbed their pillows and attacked the laughing Boy Who Lived.

HoPHoPHoP

"How did you do it?" The bushy haired witch accosted Harry right after Defence class. Professor Moody had told his class that the headmaster had given him the permission to put each of them under the Imperious Curse for a short moment in class to see if they were able to resist the effects of the curse or at least that they would know when they were placed under it. Hermione had tried to argue with their Defence Professor that putting them under the curse was highly illegal but the retired Auror had only told her if she wasn't interested to learn she was free to go. Of course Hermione had stayed.

While he watched his classmates being called up to the front one after one performing feats they would never done under their own free will Harry wasn't sure if he should think that Dumbledore had really lost it now or if he should admire the old mans guts to do this.

Finally it had been Harry's turn to come up to the front. Professor Moody had cast the curse and the most wonderful feeling washed over Harry. He had no care in the world, no worries, no pressure, nothing. But when Moody had ordered him to jump on the desk a voice in his head began to reason that he actually didn't want to jump – and he didn't. And now he was trying to explain to Hermione and Neville how he had managed to throw off the Imperius.

HoPHoPHoP

Albus Dumbledore called the first of the monthly staff meetings to order.

"Good evening dear colleagues to the first staff meeting of this term. We have several points on today's agenda. Our first point is the upcoming Triwizard Tournament." This was met with more than one sore look from his staff. Professor MacGonagall cleared her throat.

"Really Albus, I really don't like the resurrection of such an event like the Triwizard Tournament. After all it was cancelled because of the death toll under the competitors and….."

"Ah but Minerva, in times like this we need to reach out to old friends." Dumbledore interrupted his deputy. The Transfiguration Professors eyebrows rose up, clearly not impressed by being interrupted.

"By endangering students, really Albus I don't think that's the right way to reach out to other countries. Surely there are other ways."

"As reasonable your objections might be Minerva," Minerva MacGonagall huffed and glared annoyed at the Headmaster for being dismissed so easily, "the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in one week. Headmaster Karakov informed me that no lodgings for Durmstrang are necessary. Accommodations for Beauxbatons will be made in the guest quarters of the Ravenclaw tower. Filius, I trust that the preparations are going nicely?" The tiny Charms Professor nodded.

"Yes; yes Albus. Everything will be ready by the time our guests will arrive." The headmaster nodded.

"Good; good. Hagrid, Madame Maxine wrote that they will arrive with several palominos. I trust you to take care of them!" The groundskeepers and Care Of Magical Creatures Professors face broke into a wide smile.

"Of course, Headmaster!" he stated with his booming voice. Dumbledore nodded and finally came to the topic that interested him the most.

"Now, how is young Mr. Potter doing this year?" Albus asked his colleagues expecting the usual sneer from Severus and the dejected sigh from Minerva like every time the Potter heirs conduct in school was mentioned. To his surprise the Transfiguration Professor smiled brightly.

"Quite well, Albus. It seems that Harry has finally decided to live up to his parents. The fact that he is going to live with his godfather might have to do with it. His work in Transfiguration is exceptional. I daresay that he is just as gifted as James was."

Albus barely suppressed the frown threatening to mar his features. It seemed the blocks he had placed on the boy over the years were not working properly any longer. He had blocked the boys learning ability several times over the last years. He couldn't effort to have the boy learn more about his parents and magic that Albus intended him to. Both Lily and James had been good students, brilliant even in Lily's case. Before he could delve further onto this thought Bathsheba Babbling nodded:

"Yes, young Mr. Potter is doing quite well in Ancient Runes. His homework's are well researched and exceptionally written." She put in. Albus looked at Bathsheba in surprise.

"I wasn't aware that Mr. Potter is in your class, Bathsheba."

"Mr. Potter took the required test at the beginning of the term, Albus. With perfect scores I might add." Albus eyes flashed at his deputy headmistress.

"Why was I not informed of this?" He asked a harshly causing several raised eyebrows within the faculty. Minerva stared back with a stony expression.

"Since when are you interested when a student decides to take a change in his electives, Albus?" She asked evenly. She was still sore at being dismissed so easily in her concerns over the wellbeing of the students. Albus quickly schooled his features back to the usual grandfatherly expression he used to show to others.

"Mr. Potter is a special case Minerva. You know well that I'm interested in his endeavours and his education." Minerva suppressed another huff. Really sometimes Albus' interest in The Boy Who Lived was bordering on obsession.

"Well, Mr. Potter took the fourth year entry tests for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and has dropped Divination." The headmaster nodded moving to the next point, still wondering about how the boy had managed to get around the blocks he had put on him. He wouldn't realize before hours after the staff meeting that his Potions Master hadn't ranted about the incompetence and arrogance of his school nemesis son once through the whole conference.

HoPHoPHoP

Harry sank down in the library chair opposite to Hermione who only gave him a small smile before she turned back to her Transfiguration essay. Pulling out a book and a muggle notebook and pen he too immersed himself in his studies. For a while they worked in companionable silence.

"What are you reading?" his best friend had watched Harry intently for several minutes before she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Wordlessly he lifted the book so that she could read the title. Hermione's eyes rose in surprise. "Chemistry? You're keeping up with your Muggle education? Why?" Harry looked up from his look regarding her with an unreadable expression.

"Hermione, how does everyone in the Wizarding World see me? As The Boy Who Lived, that's the way they see me! Not Harry Potter, son of Lily and James or Heir to the House of Potter and surely not as Harry, student and youngest seeker of the last century. The Boy Who Lived! You know how I feel about my fame, my celebrity status. Do you really think I want to deal with it all my life? Well, I sure don't. And I am going to keep my opportunities open and that means I will go on with my non-magical education." Harry was getting more compassionate with each sentence.

"You know Hermione, sometimes I wonder why so many muggleborns and halfbloods don't. Generally they are treated as second class or less by most purebloods. They get lesser jobs; their chances of getting a ministry job are close to zero and if they manage to get one, their chances of promotion are far below the chances of the least competent pureblood. So why do they put up with it? Why don't they keep up with their non-magical education so that they can live in both worlds and hold decent jobs with decent payment at least in the Muggle World? They don't have to give up magic but they should take the best both worlds have to offer."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. That was an unusual long and passionate speech for her normally quiet friend. And he was right! It was one the reasons she tried so hard to be the best at everything. She needed perfect grades to get the chance of a decent job with her status as a muggleborn witch. While Harry concentrated back on his text Hermione thought hard, her own homework forgotten. Her parents, while very understanding about her being a witch, had always wanted her to continue her normal education. Since she was their only child they had not put too much pressure on her though. Hermione thought long about the pros and cons, the additional workload, the costs for books, her dream from before Hogwarts of being a physician. Coming to a decision she looked up at her friend.

"Do you mind if I borrow Hedwig for a letter to my parents?" Harry smiled at her.

"Feel free, do you want a list of books you will need?" She nodded, smiling brightly; than she took a fresh piece of parchment. Hermione Granger had a letter to write.

Unbeknown to the two Gryffindor fourth-years their conversation hadn't gone unnoticed. Behind a shelf with Transfiguration texts the sixth – year Ravenclaw Myriell Waymon listened intently to the conversation. Only a few months prior Myriell had to bury her four-year long dream on a good job at the Ministry of Magic, when a very apologetic Professor Flitwick explained to her that even with her excellent grades her chances as a muggleborn witch were extremely low. Astonished she realized that the Boy Who Lived was right. Why did they put up with this? Well Myriell wouldn't. Grabbing her book bag she made her way to the Ravenclaw common room. Some of the other muggleborn and halfblood Ravenclaw's would surely be interested in continuing their muggle education. Ravenclaw wasn't the house of knowledge for nothing after all, wasn't it?

HoPHoPHoP

Dan and Jean Granger had just sat down for dinner when the beautiful white owl they knew belonged to their daughters' friend Harry pecked at the window. Jean hurried to let the bird in and took the package tied to her leg. In it were a small leather pouch and two folded pieces of parchment.

"A letter from Hermione!" she exclaimed while she enfolded the parchment. Dan looked up with concern.

"So soon? She just wrote the day before yesterday. Did something happen? Is she okay?" The worried questions stopped, when Dan saw a wide proud smile growing on his wife's face.

"I knew this boy is good for her!" she smiled.

"Jeanie?" wordlessly she handed him the letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Just__ today Harry and I were discussing the merits of continuing our non-magical education. You know how hard it will be for me as a muggleborn witch to hold a decent job in the Wizarding World here in Britain and while Harry won't have the same problems he doesn't want to constantly put up with his status as a celebrity in our world._

_Therefore I have come to the decision, to continue my non-magical education as well, as I know you always wanted me to do. Enclosed are a pouch that is charmed to hold everything and keep feather light and a list with the books I will need and would you mind sending me a few notebooks and pens?_

_I hope the costs won't be too high. Hedwig will wait for your reply._

_Love_

_Your daughter Hermione_

Reading the lines in their daughters' neat script Dan too broke out in a wide smile. "That's my girl!"

HoPHoPHoP

"Come on Seamus! Come on, come on, come on!"

"Look out Evan!"

"Hold it! Hold it! Oh NOOOO!"

"GOAL!!!! Goal!!! WE WON!!!" exited shouts from the fans of the winning team and groans from the supporters of the losing team echoed over the grounds of Hogwarts. Soccer or football like Dean insisted on calling it, wasn't as popular as Quidditch but was finding a growing number of fans among the student body. Even though it were mostly muggleborn or halfblood students who participated in the three build teams more and more from the younger purebloods found the muggle sport after the beginning confusion interesting. Slytherin was the only house which seemed totally uninterested in the sport.

Minerva MacGonagall watched the cheerful group of students trooping in from the grounds with a smile. She couldn't believe how much Harry Potter had changed since Sirius Black had assumed guardianship over the boy. Minerva had watched the boy become more and more social with his housemates. It saddened her that his friendship with young Ronald Weasley seemed not to survive the sudden competition because of the blind jealousy of the redhead. Minerva sighed when she thought of Arthur and Molly's youngest son. The boy isolated himself more and more and his jealousy was becoming a real problem. She would have to owl Arthur and Molly soon if things wouldn't even out soon.

Apart from that things seemed to go well however. Mr. Potter finally applied himself in his studies and even Severus grudgingly admitted that the potion skills of his school nemesis son were satisfactory. What probably meant, that the boy was as gifted as his mother had been.

What concerned Minerva were the headmasters growing interest in young Harry's conduct in class. Not only wanted Albus to know everything about the child's skills but also seemed to be upset about Mr. Potter's accomplishments. It seemed as if he didn't want the boy to learn as much as he could but that together with the borderline obsessive interest in the child made no sense to Minerva. She sighed. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she was seeing ghosts, like the Muggles said. She however would watch the Headmaster. Maybe she should talk to Filius and Pomona. Maybe even to Severus since. She had noticed his unusual reservation at the last staff meeting a few days ago.

HoPHoPHoP

On the evening of the 30th October the Hogwarts students waited excited under a pale moon on the front steps of the castle for the arrival of the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Harry stood together with the other fourth-years between Neville and Hermione. Neville elbowed Harry lightly.

"How late is it?" he whispered. Harry pulled out a pocket watch he had taken out of the Potter vault only a bit over two months ago. It had belonged to Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather.

"Nearly six." He whispered back. "They should be here any moment."

"THERE!" The yell of a sixth-year Hufflepuff made everyone turn around. Following the pointing arm everyone turned to look at the Forbidden Forest. Or better over it. A point of light like a small star hurled towards the castle, steadily growing larger.

"It's a dragon!" cried out a frightened first-year.

"Nah, don't be stupid …. It's a flying house!"

Minutes later the gigantic shape turned out to be a gigantic, powder-blue house sized carriage. It was pulled by a dozen as well enormous, elephant-sized winged horses. It landed only metres from the waiting students with a mighty crash that had lands and the foundation of the castle shaking.

The largest women Harry had ever seen left the carriage. She had easily the size of Hogwarts Care of Magical Creature teacher Hagrid but unlike Harry's big friend she was elegantly dressed in black satin robes. She was followed by a dozen boys and girls of seventeen and eighteen years of age in blue silken robes. Dumbledore began to clap and the stunned student-body broke into applause. The Headmaster stepped forward to greet his French colleague as Madame Maxime before she led her students into the castle to warm up.

In the following half hour more than one Hogwarts students looked at the entrance door wistfully. It was cold outside and there was still no sign from the Durmstrang delegation. Speculations on how the contingent of the third contesting school would arrive were whispered between the students until a yell brought them all to halt.

"The lake!" the twins' friend Lee Jordan shouted while pointing excited in the mentioned direction. "Look at the lake!"

There a huge ship like Harry had seen glimpses of in the pirate films Dudley had been fond of as a child, rose out of the dark water and glided slowly towards the shore. A splash was heard when the anchor was thrown in the dark depths and a plank was lowered onto the bank. The people who disembarked the ship were bulky, tall young men wearing cloaks out of fur. Leading them was a man with sleek and silver hair and a bright smile. Again Headmaster Dumbledore stepped forward to greet the man, Igor Karakoff the Headmaster of Durmstrang and his star pupil – Viktor Krum.

HoPHoPHoP

Harry couldn't help to be relieved to finally get out of the chilly air. The Great Hall was pleasantly warm and several students chatted excitedly about getting an autograph from the Bulgarian Quidditch star. Especially Ron was quite disappointed when the Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table. When everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and motioned for the students to be quiet.

"Before we proceed to feed and water ourselves I again would like to give our guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons a warm welcome." The students and teacher clapped politely. "We also give a very warm welcome to Mr. Ludo Bagman, and Mr. Barthemius Crouch from the Ministry who will serve as judges for the Tournament as well as Madame Maxime, Professor Karakoff and myself." More polite clapping followed. "They have chosen three tasks for the upcoming Tournament. Three tasks that will test the champions of each school in many different ways – their powers of conclusion – their magical proficiency – their daring – and of course their ability to cope with danger. Mr. Filch, please." Every student watched spellbound while the caretaker of Hogwarts carried an old looking jewel encrusted chest in the Great Hall and placed it with great care on a table.

"The three champions, one champion for each represented school, will be chosen by a very old and impartial selector – The Goblet of Fire."

With his wand Dumbldore tapped the top of the chest three times. The chest opened and the Headmaster took out the artefact inside. It was a cup, roughly hewn out of a dark wood full to the brim with dancing, blue white flames. Closing the chest again the Goblet of Fire was placed carefully on the top, clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Every student who is interested in participating in the Tournament and to win the one thousand galleons prize-money can enter through putting a piece of parchment with is name and the name of his school into the Goblet of Fire. Please be reminded that only students off age, that means seventeen or older will be allowed to enter. An Age Line will be drawn around the Goblet once placed in the Entrance Hall. It will ensure no underage student will give in to temptation.

"Finally I want to warn everyone who wishes to enter the Tournament not to do so lightly. By placing your name into the Goblet you agree to a binding magical contract. Once your name has been selected you are obliged to compete.

"Tomorrow night on Halloween the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged the most worthy to represent their schools. And now I wish everyone a good night."

11


	11. The Goblet of Fire

**AN: ****After the last chapter I became some reviews and several pm's where readers criticized that Harry is continuing his non-magical education. Their reasoning was that Harry was treated badly by his relatives and therefore shouldn't bother about a normal education. I personally fail to see what the one has to do with the other. After all Harry has not really been treated well by the Magical World as well. Does that mean he shouldn't bother about being working on himself to be the best wizard he could be?**

**I also would like to apologize that I don't update as fast as you, and I, would like to. I have not been very for over a year now and write whenever I can. None of my stories have been abandoned. **

**Last but not least****: I do not own Harry Potter! I just write what I would like to read and hope others like it too!**

**Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

_**The Goblet of Fire**_

The upcoming tournament was heavily discussed till deep in the night in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George were still angry that they had missed the underage-line by just a few months but according to the glint in their eyes and the whispered discussions with their friend Lee Jordan Harry would have bet his Firebolt that they were planning to try to enter anyway. Ron was bragging to everyone who would listen that he would surely win if he could enter.

"One thousand Galleons!" He said dreamily for what must have been the hundred's time when he crawled into his bed in the fourth-year boys dorm that night. "Imagine what you could buy with one thousand Galleons!"

"Yeah," Seamus sighed. "Too bad you have to be off age to compete."

"Well that's something I'm not too sad about," Harry voiced his opinion from his bed where he sat reading. His room-mates looked at him startled.

"Why?"

"Because no one will expect me to compete now, that's why." Ron smirked.

"Scared Potter?" he asked. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to _Dragons – Truths and Mythology_ by Phileas Wyett.

HoPHoPHoP

Monday October 31st 1994 saw Hogwarts in bright sunshine. Harry started the day like every other this school year by rising early and meditating in his trunk compartment. After half an hour of meditation Harry began to work on his Occlumency shields. Entering his _Appearance_ workroom Harry worked on changing features as well as his height. Than he changed his features back to Old Harry and after a long shower he packed his school bag for the day.

As announced the Goblet of Fire had been placed in the Entrance Hall. The age-line, a thin gold-coloured line, had been traced around the Goblet in a ten feet radius.

Harry, Hermione and Neville reached the Entrance Hall just in time to watch the students from Durmstrang enter together and one after the other put his name into the Goblet. Not giving the students in the Entrance Hall another look they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Unfriendly lot!" Dean grumbled behind the three. He and Seamus had just entered. "Anyone else put their name in yet?" a third-year Gryffindor Harry now knew by the name Julie Norton nodded.

"Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff put his name just before you came. One of the seventh-year Slytherin's as well. His name is Warrington, I think."

"A Slytherin Champion? You're kidding me, right?" Seamus groaned. "No Gryffindor in the competition?"

"Nope!" Julie shook her head. Right than Fred and George together with their friend Lee Jordan bounded down the stairs grinning widely. Excitedly each of the twins pulled a phial out of their robes. Hermione approached the three with a scowl of deep disapproval.

"You really did it, didn't you?" she hissed. The twins' grins widened.

"Yep!" they announced in unison.

"You did what?" Dean and Seamus asked. Harry grinned.

"They brewed an Ageing Potion, guys." He explained quietly. The twins grinned at him.

"Right in one Harrykins!"

"Oh I can't believe the two of you!" Hermione huffed, than she gave them a warning glance. "I don't believe this will work anyway. I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this when he drew the age-line." Fred and George just shrugged.

"We will never know if we don't try. Ready?" George asked his twin.

"Ready!" the both opened the vials.

"Cheers!" Both brothers swallowed the contents of their vials. Fred stepped over the age-line immediately followed by George. For a moment the watching students were sure it had worked but than there was a loud scorching sound and the boys were hurled out of the golden circle.

HoPHoPHoP

"I can't believe Gred and Forge tried to enter and I missed it!" Ginny groaned when she heard of it later at breakfast. "What did Dumbledore say? Did they get detention?" Colin, Julie and some other third years were also listening with rapt attention. Dean shook his head.

"Nope, he just sends them to the Hospital wing. It seems that one of the Ravenclaw's and a Hufflepuff tried the same stunt already earlier this morning." Ron rushed into the Great Hall. Frowning that Hermione sat between Harry and Neville he sat beside his sister.

"Angelina Johnson has just put her name into the Goblet." He told them a bit out of breath. This announcement caused the Gryffindor's to greet the just entering Angelina with enthusiastic support. The chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team blushed and smiled gratefully at her housemates.

For the rest of the day most students spent the major time of their breaks between classes in the Entrance Hall to see who else would put their names in the Goblet.

HoPHoPHoP

The excitement at the Halloween feast was almost tangible. Speculations of who might be chosen by the Goblet were the topic of most conversations. Fred and George were greeted with a big hello at the Gryffindor table. The effects of the aging potion (including two very long white beards) had been reversed by Madam Pomfrey. They didn't seem too upset about their misfortune and merrily waved and bowed to their house mates.

The Goblet had been moved again and rested on the three legged stool that was usually used for the sorting. Besides all of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang two Gryffindor's, one Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff and two Slytherin's had put their names in the magical vessel.

For Harry the day had been torturously slow. At dinner he was so tense he had to force himself to eat. Since the announcement of the tournament at the Welcoming Feast at the start of term he had had a bad feeling about the whole event. To make things worse, it was Halloween. Bad things tended to happen to Harry at All Hallows Eve: The deaths of his parents, the troll in first year, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in his second year and Sirius Black breaking into Gryffindor tower last year. Maybe Harry was getting a bit paranoid but he was sure that something, namely his name coming out of that blasted magical cup, would happen this night. Harry concentrated on his Occlumency while he went again over what he had learned about the rules of the tournament and magical contracts.

Finally even Ron was finished eating, honestly, even Crabbe and Goyle had better table manners, and the leftover dishes vanished and the plates were again sparkling clean. The Great Hall became absolutely silent when Dumbledore stood and announced that the Champions would be chosen in the next moments. Less than two minutes later the Headmaster caught the first piece of parchment flying out of the Goblet.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" Viktor was greeted with thunderous applause while he stood and with a small bow to the head table and vanished in the antechamber where the champions were told to meet after the announcement. Viktor was followed only moments later by the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour. All Hogwarts students now waited with baited breaths when the Goblet glowed a third time.

"Hogwarts will be presented by Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table broke into the loudest cheers Harry could ever remember coming from the badger house, drowning out Ron's protest at not having a Gryffindor champion.

"Tremendous!" Dumbledore called when the Hall was silent again. "Now that the champions are chosen…" All eyes in the Great Hall stared when a fourth piece of paper came out of the Goblet. Dumbledore caught the parchment. His brow furrowed and everyone shuddered slightly when he called out: "Harry Potter!"

For a moment Harry didn't move, shocked, angry and astonishingly a bit surprised that his fears had really come to pass. He didn't move until Hermione poked him. Slowly Harry stood.

"Mr. Potter, join the other Champions in the antechamber." Dumbledore called. Harry was immeasurably glad that he had had Sirius sending him those books. He knew the rule-book of the Triwizard Tournament by heard and while he had expected this to happen he was, to be honest, a bit shocked with the Headmasters request. Surely Dumbledore too knew the rules of the Tournament. He was the headmaster of a partaking school and one of the judges after all.

"NO!" His voice ringing loud and clear in the otherwise totally silent Great Hall. "I didn't put my name in the Goblet and I've no intention to take part in this Tournament."

"Mr. Potter, this will not be discussed here, so please join the other champions now!" Dumbledore ordered forcefully in a voice that broke no argument. Harry's eyes narrowed. So it was like Sirius and he had suspected. The old man wanted to force him into the Tournament for another one of Dumbledore's little tests. Well, Harry didn't plan to cooperate.

"No!" on this Dumbledore expression turned thunderous. The headmaster drew himself up to his full high and his blue eyes glittered with fury. More than a few students and professors shrank back from the Headmaster even though his ire was not directed at them.

"Mr. Potter you are risking loosing your magic. Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire and you are magically bound to compete. You will join the other champions, NOW." The teen in question however seemed unaffected by the anger that was directed at him by the man many thought to be the greatest wizard ever walking the halls of Hogwarts. Harry's face was impassive but his eyes glittered with fury.

"I don't think so Professor. As I have stated I didn't put my name into the Goblet nor did I ask someone else to do it for me. According to the rules of the Triwizard Tournament I've stated my unwillingness to participate in an event I have not signed up for. Magical contracts need the conscious agreement of all involved to take effect. I don't agree. I don't want to take part in this tournament. So I can't join Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. In joining the champions in the antechamber I would seal the magical contract that started to form the moment my name came out of the Goblet even though I didn't put my name in. As a judge of the tournament you should know this."

Whispering started at the tables. Was the Boy Who Lived telling the truth? Why would he not compete when given the opportunity? Was he right about the rules? If yes, how could Dumbledore not know? Dumbledore wouldn't force his Golden Boy into a tournament designed for students that were at least three years older, wasn't he? Students, teachers and the assembled guests watched fascinated the argument between the Headmaster of Hogwarts and The Boy Who Lived; a fact Albus Dumbledore was well aware of. Forcing the anger at the boy's defiance back he fixed the Potter heir with a stern look.

"Your claim will be examined, Mr. Potter. Be aware that if it's not true, you will have to compete or will loose your magic!" With that, followed by Madam Maxime, Professor Karakoff, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman he left the Great Hall to join the chosen champions in the antechamber.

HoPHoPHoP

Still stunned by what they had just witnessed no one stopped Harry when he left the Great Hall right after Dumbledore. He was practically running all the way up to the owlery. He had defied Dumbledore, in front of the whole school no less. Who could tell what the old man would do now. Pulling a piece of parchment and a pen out of his robes he quickly jotted a note down for Sirius. He had just finished when Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Attaching the letter to her leg he petted his feathery friend before he sent her off. Harry watched her vanish into the night sky before he sighed and turned to face his house mates in the Gryffindor Common Room.

HoPHoPHoP

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office. Damn the boy! Damn Sirius Black! He had been very careful to remove all information about the rules of the tournament from the Hogwarts Library. Only his guardian could have provided the boy with all the information about magical contracts and the tournament. Combined with the sudden failing of the enchantments he had put on the boys learning abilities this put Albus Dumbledore on edge. Had the boy found out? Did he know? Were the blocks removed by someone or had they started to fail on their own? The boy was powerful and magic was not always predictable. It was possible that constant magical pressure had resulted the block to crack. The last threads of the enchantment would dissolve over a few weeks time. And Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be able to put them back now. It would raise too many questions if Harry Potter suddenly turned back to be the mediocre student he had been in the past.

Albus Dumbledore thought about what happened in the Great Hall and cursed loudly, causing the portraits of the former headmasters to shake their heads in disapproval. It had taken Dumbledore nearly an hour until he had managed to calm down the judges and Professors Karakoff and Maxime, each demanding answers on how the name of the Boy Who Lived had found its way into the Goblet of Fire. After the boys display in the Great Hall none of them doubted the boys claim that he hadn't put his name in the goblet himself. Karakoff and Bagman had been easy to appease but the other three had been relentless. In the end the Headmaster of Hogwarts was held accountable for the elucidation of who had put the boys name in the goblet. It seemed that he would have to unmask the false Alastor Moody in the end.

HoPHoPHoP

Severus Snape carefully closed the door to his quarters and put up strong silencing charms on the doors before he gave in to the laughter that had threatened to break out when the first shock over Harry Potter defying the great Albus Dumbledore. Severus had to hand it to his school nemesis son. Telling Albus Dumbledore no to one of his well planned schemes in front of the whole without shouting only by stating facts had style.

Calming, Severus poured himself a tumbler with Odgens finest before he settled in front of his fireplace. Staring into the flames he pondered how much his opinion of Harry Potter had changed. He still couldn't stand the boy but Severus had come to grudgingly respect Harry Potter when he had shown that he was willing to apply himself in his Potions class.

HoPHoPHoP

Barty Crouch Jr. paced in the office of the defence classroom. His plan to force The Boy Who Lived to compete in the Triwizard Tournament had failed. Being raised as the son of a high ranking ministry employee Barty had a comprehensive knowledge about magical contracts. He knew that there was no way the Headmaster could force Harry Potter to compete now.

Speaking of it, the headmasters' reaction had baffled Barty. It had seemed that Albus Dumbledore wanted the boy to compete but couldn't be right, couldn't it? The Leader of the Light surely would want his Golden Boy to be safe! On the other hand the Boy Who Lived didn't seem too enamoured by Albus Dumbledore this evening. Potters knowledge had only partly surprised Barty. The boy was smart and studious and easily the best student in his Defence class.

Sighting Barty made sure again that the doors to his quarters were well guarded and locked. He would have to find another way to get Harry Potter away from Hogwarts and bring him to his master. He master would be pleased with him.

HoPHoPHoP

Harry's refusal to take part in the Triwizard Tournament angered several of the Gryffindors. They believed that he had cheated them out of having their own champion in the Tournament. And his open disagreement with Dumbledore had many of them confused. Dumbledore was the Leader of the Light after all and Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived. They were supposed to be on the same side, weren't they? Those who knew Harry like his classmates and the members of the Quidditch team however voiced their support. The Ravenclaw's were impressed with Harry's knowledge about magical contracts. Those from magical families explained to their housemates with muggle backgrounds the does and don'ts of magical contracts. The Hufflepuff's were happy with Harry's refusal. They were proud of Cedric Diggory being the Hogwarts Champion. The Slytherin's were mostly happy with the open disagreement between the Leader of the Light and The Boy Who lived. Some of the older snakes decided to keep an eye on Harry Potter. It seemed there was more to the Gryffindor Golden Boy than they had thought.

Harry's claim that it hadn't been him who had put his name in the Goblet of Fire was widely accepted, especially after the display in the Great Hall. Of course there were some who still didn't believe Harry, especially Ron still insisted that Harry had cheated his way into the tournament and was now too much of a coward to follow through with what he had started.

The one thing that astounded Harry the most was that no one seemed to wonder who really had put his name in the magical chalice, something he really wanted to know. After all someone wanted him in this Tournament for a reason.

HoPHoPHoP

The day after the choosing of the champions Harry holed himself up in the library in his free time. He did his best to concentrate on his homework. The whispering behind his back was worse than usual. Harry was sure his refusal to accept the position as a champion was the main theme of the discussions.

"Ooh! The nerve of some people!" Hermione huffed, when she sat on the chair opposite of Harry followed by an equally exasperated Neville. They too had been badgered quite a lot by others wanting to know how Harry could know so much about magical contracts as well as the rules of the tournament when they had failed to find any books covering these subjects in the school library. Harry looked up from his notes.

"So what does the rumour-mill say?" he asked her. Hermione sighed.

"The majority of the school thinks that you really didn't put your name in the goblet." Harry gave her a wry smile.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" his friend nodded.

"And most of them were very impressed with your knowledge about magical contracts." Hermione fixed her best friend with a look that nearly made Neville cringe. "Why do you know so much about magical contracts, Harry? It's not covered in the curriculum." Harry's eyes swept through the library. There were only a few students around. Deciding to not take any risks he took out his wand and cast a quick anti-eavesdrop-charm. Seeing Neville's and Hermione's curious looks he shrugged.

"Sirius sent me a book about vows and contracts at the beginning of the term. I owled him right after Dumbledore announced the Tournament at the welcoming feast. After what happened over last three years I had no desire to end up in another of the old mans training sessions after all." When Hermione began to protest that Dumbledore was a great wizard and surely wouldn't, Harry interrupted her

"Oh come on Hermione. Do you really think that a wizard of the calibre of Albus Dumbledore as well as a Charms Master, a Potions Master and a Transfiguration Mistress couldn't come up with better protections to protect the stone? Instead three first years manage to get through these protections. And second year? I'm pretty sure the portraits report to the headmaster. How else can he know what is going on in the school. So, the basilisk was bloody big snake slithering through the school. How could Dumbledore not know? Not to mention that he did nothing at all to keep people from harassing me about being the Heir of Slytherin." Harry was on a roll now. "Than last year! Oh I'm sure Sirius escape from Azkaban took Dumbledore by surprise. After all no one has ever escaped from there before. But he was fast to react and hired Remus as Professor for DADA, who taught me how defend me against Dementors. And do you remember that Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial? Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamont. Who when not Dumbledore could have insisted of granting him a trial? Why? There are a lot of things that don't add up when it comes to Dumbledore. I am not sure but I bet it has something to do with Voldemort. So, yes I think that he has been planning the Triwizard Tournament as one of his little training sessions!"

Hermione and Neville stared at their friend with wide eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to defend the wizard she deeply admired – and closed it without a word. She had always put down them managing to get through to protections to get to the stone to wizards not being big on logic. Thinking of it now she felt ill. Looking at it from Harry's side her friends` point of view made sense. And it painted a very different picture of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Neville looked between the two teens that had quickly become his best friends over the past weeks. He could follow about what happened last year. The exoneration of Sirius Black over the summer had been covered extendedly both in the Daily Prophet as well as in the Quibbler. But Harry's pointing out about first and second year left him somewhat confused. Yes, there had been rumours about what had been hidden on the third floor in their first year and what had happened when he had tried to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from leaving the common room that night. More rumours had been whispered that Harry had saved Ginny Weasley somehow from a very big snake. But a Basilisk? Battling Dementors?

"Uhm guys, would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

end of chapter

9


	12. Beginning of a Revolution

**AN: ****And here the next chapter of House of Potter. I'm very sorry about the delay. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter! I would be faster in updating if I didn't have to work.**

**I Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

_**Beginning of a Revolution**_

_Neville looked between the two teens that had quickly become his best friends over the past weeks. He could follow about what happened last year. The exoneration of Sirius Black over the summer had been covered extendedly both in the Daily Prophet as well as in the Qui__bbler. But Harry's pointing out about first and second year left him somewhat confused. Yes, there had been rumours about what had been hidden on the third floor in their first year and what had happened when he had tried to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from leaving the common room that night. More rumours had been whispered that Harry had saved Ginny Weasley somehow from a very big snake. But a Basilisk? Battling Dementors?_

'_Uhm guys, would you mind telling me what this is all about?'_

For the next one and a half hours Neville listened to Harry and Hermione telling him in more detail what had happened in their second and third year. When they were done the Longbottom heir was silent for several minutes.

'And you are sure this was all orchestrated by Dumbledore?' he finally asked. Harry nodded.

'It all makes sense. Did you know that I didn't even get the info-package they normally give to Muggleborn students?'

'Maybe you just fell through the net. After all you are a Halfblood. Maybe they thought that your aunt had told you about the Wizarding World. She grew up with your mum. She is bound to know something about the world her sister lived it.' Hermione offered hesitantly. Harry shook his head.

'They sent Hagrid for the first contact, Hermione. Hagrid! Yes he is a great guy. Hagrid has the biggest heart and I really like him. You can however not deny the fact that he is not equipped to be the first contact for muggleborn or Muggle raised students. You told me that it had been Professor MacGonagall who told you that you are a witch. Tell me Hermione, if it had been Hagrid that had brought your Hogwarts letter how would your parents have reacted?' The bushy haired witch thought about their big, but simple friend and sighed.

'They would never have allowed me to go.' The boys could only nod. Looking nervously back and forth between his friends Harry took a deep breath.

'That's actually not the only reason I don't trust Dumbledore anymore.' He swallowed, hoping Hermione wouldn't be too angry at him for not telling her sooner. 'At the beginning of the summer holidays I got a letter from Sirius.'

Telling Neville and Hermione about what had occurred over the summer since Sirius had written him about his status as the Potter heir took another hour. Harry told them everything but him being a Genusmorphmagus and being the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw.

'Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Hermione. I didn't want to put it into a letter and after the way Ron acted after I came to the Burrow I really didn't want to tell him.' He finally finished his story. Hermione sighed. Part of her was hurt that her best friend hadn't told her sooner about what had been going on in his life over the past weeks but on the other hand. Harry had had good reason not to tell her sooner. His now confirmed fears about the tournament hadn't made it any better. Neville's thoughts were going into a complete other direction.

'Dumbledore let you grow up not knowing about your own family?' he asked. Harry nodded. 'Would you mind if I inform my Gran about this?'

'No, but why inform your grandmother?' Neville sighed. His friend really needed some tutoring on the who is who of the Wizarding World.

'My Gran, Lady Augusta Dorothea Longbottom nee MacKinnon holds the seats of the Longbottom and MacKinnon Families in the Wizengamont. She will hold both seats until I take over when I turn twenty-three. Gran is also on Hogwarts board of governors. If Dumbledore is endangering students within the school she will want to know.' Neville gave his friends a wry smile. 'Gran isn't afraid of Dumbledore and she can be scary if she wants to be.' That to believe Harry had no problem. He had never spoken to his friend's grandmother but he clearly remembered an elderly and a bit intimidating witch with a vulture-topped witch's hat from Diagon Alley and the train station in Kings Cross.

HoPHoPHoP

The two marauders were preparing for another day of cleaning and purging the house of dark objects when Hedwig arrived at breakfast. Sirius read Harry's missive before he handed it to Remus without another word. The werewolf read the few lines with growing worry.

'So it is like we have suspected. What in Merlin's name is Dumbledore intending with this?' Observing his best friend pacing in front of the fireplace Remus shook his head. 'What are you going to do now, Sirius?' The Head of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black stopped his pacing before he straightened.

'Now I will go to Dumbledore and demand answers on how it is possible for Harry's name to come out of the Goblet despite the age line. My son might not have had someone to back him up in the past but that has changed now. It's time that Dumbledore realizes that his little schemes will not stay without consequences.' With that Sirius left the kitchen to change into a set of formal robes. As much as he disliked it, being Lord Black had its uses.

HoPHoPHoP

'Why only taking over your Wizengamont seats when you turn twenty-three?' Harry asked curiously. 'We will be of age when we turn seventeen.' Hermione nodded equally interested. Blushing because of all the attention directed to him Neville explained.

'Yes well, when we turn seventeen we will be off age in terms of being allowed to do magic and in reference to the law. Dies the former Head of the Family before the heir reaches the age of twenty-three the family will be represented by a proxy until you are ready to take over. The proxy is usually a member of the family, like in my case my Gran. This is because generally you are thought to be too young for that responsibility with seventeen. Another reason is that Hogwarts does not teach the duties that go along with holding a seat in the Wizengamont. Most Houses begin to teach their heirs a year or two before they start Hogwarts. After graduation you begin to sit in on sessions and learn to officially represent your family until you fully take over.' Harry swallowed when he realized how little he still knew about politics and his future duties. Sure, Sirius would know all about this. He had repeatedly mentioned how much he had hated the lessons from his parents on how to act as "a real Black".

'Do you think your Gran would consider letting me sit in on your lessons next summer?' he asked his friend. Neville grinned and nodded. He would have offered anyway.

'That's another reason I want to tell Gran. But I have to warn you; some of those lessons are really boring.' Harry grinned back.

'As long as it's not as bad as listening to Binns'!' Neville chuckled and shook his head. Hermione looked hopeful at the brown-eyed boy.

'Do you think I could sit in on those lessons as well?' she asked. 'Yes, I know I'm not an heir to an old family but….' She trailed off biting her lip nervously. Hermione couldn't pass the chance of learning something Hogwarts wouldn't teach her, could she? Neville looked thoughtful than shrugged.

'Gran always says that daughters and younger brothers need to know as much about politics and the duties of a Head of House as the actual heir. I have to ask of course but I don't think she would mind instructing you as well.'

HoPHoPHoP

Augusta Longbottom was very surprised when she received a thick envelope from her grandson instead of the usual short letter. She read with growing horror when she read Neville describe what had really happened in Hogwarts over the last three school years and over the last term. She didn't doubt that Neville was telling her the truth. Her grandson might not be the most talented wizard but he wasn't a liar.

Neville's request for his friends to join him in his summer lessons surprised her but made her proud as well. Over and over again she had put forward to reinstate a class to teach Magical Customs at Hogwarts. It actually was the only thing she and Lucius Malfoy had ever agreed upon and they had been thwarted by Albus Dumbledore again and again. No, Augusta didn't mind instructing the young Potter heir and their young muggleborn friend. The girl could only profit from the lessons (including a few others) and the Potters and Longbottoms had been allies for generations.

Augusta was well aware that her grandson could have been in young Harry's shoes. She remembered the shock when Frank and Alice had told her about the prophecy that painted a big target on the two toddlers over fourteen years ago. Her son and daughter in law had ignored Dumbledore's orders to not reveal the prophecy's contents to anyone outside the order and had told her the day after they had met with Dumbledore. When they had hidden under the Fidelius Charm Augusta had insisted on being the secret keeper. Dumbledore had wanted a member of his Order but Augusta had been unrelenting.

When little Harry Potter had survived the Killing Curse and Voldemort had vanished people had felt like waking up from a nightmare. A week after the Potter heir had vanished from the Wizarding World the Fidelius on Longbottom Hall had been lifted. Too soon like the attack on Frank and Alice had shown. Her Frank, her lovely son and sweet, kind Alice had been left empty shells suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus. They didn't recognize anyone, not even Augusta or their own son. Luckily Neville hadn't been home that day. Augusta had taken the boy on a little trip to give Frank and Alice space for a little down-time.

Suppressing the urge to confront Hogwarts headmaster right there and now Augusta sat back to think.

HoPHoPHoP

Harry was in Ancient Runes when Sirius entered the grounds of Hogwarts. Only few students passed him in the hallways while he steadily made his way to the headmaster's office. Reaching the gargoyle guarded entry to Dumbledore's office he had only waited for a few moments before the gargoyle sprung aside and the door opened. He came face to face with a tall man with long silvery hair and the tallest woman he had ever seen. Sirius stepped aside with a polite greeting to let these two pass then entered before the gargoyle could close the door again.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his armchair and rubbed his temples. His talk with Madam Maxime and Professor Karakoff hadn't gone at all as he would have liked. Both had come to hear if there were any results in the investigation on how Harry Potters name had gotten into the goblet. He had needed all his convictional talent to pacify the heads of the two other participating schools. Now he felt a migraine building and barely registered Armando Dipped announcing that Sirius Black was already on the staircase.

Sirius entered the headmaster's office every bit the pureblood head of an influential Noble and Ancient House. Albus Dumbledore groaned inwardly while he greeted his new guest with his usual benevolent twinkle in his blue eyes.

'Sirius my boy! What a surprise to see you! Can I offer you some tea? Or a Lemon Drop perhaps?' Sirius glared at the headmaster.

'No headmaster.' He declined the old mans offer and sat in one of the chairs.

'Than what can I do for you, my boy?' Not that the headmaster wasn't able to guess the reason why the head of the Black Family was there. As expected, Sirius didn't waste any time with pleasantries.

'You, Albus, can explain how the name of my underage ward ended up in the Goblet of Fire. Despite your assurances that an age line that you yourself would draw around it and that the Goblet wouldn't accept the name of an underage student I might add. Not enough with that. After Harry's name came out of the goblet you tried to sent him to the champions despite his clear statement that he hadn't put his name in and had no desire to compete. Why Albus? You as the headmaster of the hosting school do have to know that Harry would have had to compete after joining the champions in the antechamber, regardless of if he wanted or not.' Albus Dumbledore barely resisted the urge to massage his temples again. This was proving to be a trying afternoon.

HoPHoPHoP

Sirius was anything than satisfied with the headmaster's explanations when he left the old mans office. Dumbledore had been evasive, trying to reassure Sirius that the matter would be extensively investigated. Sirius resolved to bring this before the Board of Governors in any case.

Seeing that it was nearly lunchtime Sirius decided to make an excursion to the Great Hall and look how Harry was doing.

Harry and his friends were just about to enter the Great Hall when Sirius called him from down the corridor.

'Da… Sirius!' he exclaimed beaming at the gaunt man. 'What are you doing here?' Sirius grinned back.

'Had a little chat with Dumbledore. had to let the old man to know that he better come up with an explanation on how your name ended up in the goblet after all. I also made clear that he was not to speak to you without me as your guardian present.' Putting his arm around his son's shoulders he pulled him into a hug. 'So you will have to contact me if he tries to do so, alright?' Harry nodded, momentarily speechless at this show of caring. Sirius grinned and ruffled the unruly black hair.

Sirius stayed over lunch, entertaining Harry and his friends with stories on his time at Hogwarts. When finally Harry and his friends had to leave for Transfiguration he pulled his son aside. 'Remember to contact me if the old man tries anything!' Harry nodded.

'I will!' he promised. Sirius smiled and pulled him in a short hug before he left and Harry followed his friends.

HoPHoPHoP

When Filius Flitwick had become the Head of Ravenclaw he had introduced house meetings to his young ravens. These house meetings were held every two weeks. Filius also made it a point to be in the Ravenclaw common room every Friday evening after dinner until an hour before curfew.

It was one of those Friday nights when he spotted a large group of his Ravens crowded around two of the bigger tables. The tables were covered with books and strange stationary. What immediately caught the Charms Masters attention was that the group ranged from first- to seventh-year students. His interest piqued he stepped closer to the tables. Some of the books showed and with colourful pictures and diagrams like Filius had never seen in a book before. The chattering students stopped when their head of house joined them and he greeted them with a smile.

'Good evening children. This seems to be an interesting project!' several of the younger students looked unsure. It surely wasn't against school-rules to continue with their Muggle education, was it? Myriell Waymon finally took it onto herself to explain what they were doing to her Head of House. Filius listened with growing interest while the sixth – year described the conversation between The Boy Who Lived and his best friend and how she had concluded that the two Gryffindor's were right in continuing their non-magical education.

'It's a shame that it took two Gryffindor's to point this out to us.' Myriell pointed out at the end of her narration. 'We will be allowed to continue, will we Professor? Ravenclaw is after all the house of knowledge.' The gentle smile on the Charms Masters face put the Ravens at ease.

'Of course I'll allow you to continue, children. I must however caution you to only let people know about this you are sure you can trust. Remind that the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be pleased about this and there are several students in Hogwarts who have parents in influential places.' Seeing the children nod solemnly he smiled. 'Now tell me about what you are learning.'

7


	13. The First Task

**AN: I'M BACK!**

**Sorry everyone, that I didn't update sooner. I've spend more time in hospital this year than the last twenty years put together, the last time for nearly eight weeks for what was a pretty close call. And no, I didn't write at all during this time since I couldn't manage to bring up the energy. Now I'm better and of course back to writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! (Sadly! I could really use the money!)**

**Hope you like the new chapter! Reviews are welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**The first task**

The few weeks until November the 24th went by fast for the three friends. Harry continued to excel in his classes and he and Hermione had a friendly competition going who would get a new spell or charm first or would hand in the better potion. Something about Professor Moody put Harry on edge. After they had extensively covered the three Unforgiveable Curses he had gone over to shields. The ex-auror was a good teacher but his shining through paranoia was something that made Harry and quite a few other students nervous in his presence.

Since he wouldn't have to compete in the tournament Harry, like everyone else, was excited about what the first task would be. The very active rumour-mill of Hogwarts discussed various theories from having to face various magical creatures to having to duel a full trained Auror. Fred and George had started a betting pool where you could bet on what the first task would be. It was rumoured that even some professors were in on the bets.

Ron was becoming more and more of a problem. He still refused to even consider that Harry was telling the truth. While he was mostly glaring and sneering at his former best friend the youngest Weasley somehow had come to the conclusion that Harry would loose his magic if he didn't compete in the Tournament. Ron spouted his theory to whoever would stay long enough to listen. Harry did his best to just shrug it off. Not for the first time he wondered if Ron had always been this way. The more Harry thought about it he had to admit that he had been too desperate for having a friend back when they met on the train causing him to cling to their friendship and forgive Ron whenever he acted jealous and rude towards Hermione and others. These days were over though and Harry doubted he and Ronald Weasley would ever be friends again.

HoPHoPHoP

Albus Dumbledore found himself in the unusual situation to have to give answers. He was not only pressured by the Ministry and Madam Maxime and Professor Karakoff but also by the board of governors and Sirius Black. The board led by Lucius Malfoy and surprisingly Augusta Longbottom even went so far to threaten his continued employment as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus tried to find another solution but in the second week after the choosing of the champions he decided to sacrifice the imposter who was posing as his old friend Alastor.

It was Thursday the November 10th when the Wizarding World could read the following article in the Daily Prophet.

_SHOCKING REVELATIONS AT HOGWARTS! CONVICTED DEATH EATER POSES AS PROFESSOR!_

_By Wilbert Writer_

_Following the choosing of the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament on the evening of Halloween investigations led by the Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore revealed a shocking truth. The newest addition to the Hogwarts staff in form of former Auror Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was revealed to no one else as Barthemius Crouch Jr. impersonating the famous ex-Auror using Polyjuice-Potion to change his appearance to the famous ex-auror. Auror Moody was found in the prison-cell of his own multi-compartment trunk and immediately rushed to St. Mungo's for treatment._

_Readers will remember that the only son of the former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (short DMLE) Barthemius Crouch Senior was arrested only few day's after the fall of You-Know-Who when he and three other Death-Eaters attacked the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice and tortured them for several hours. Convicted by a trial led by his own father B. Crouch Jr. was sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban where he was thought to have died only few months later._

_A first questioning of Crouch Jr. brought to light that it had been him who put the name of the Boy-Who Lived Harry Potter in the Goblet of Fire as a competitor from a fourth school. Only because young Mr. Potters interest in the nature of magical vows as well as the rules of the Triwizard Tournament spared the fourth-year Gryffindor from having to compete in a tournament designed for seventh-year students. _

_On Crouch Jr.'s reasons the current Head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones wouldn't release any information. It is however rumoured that Barthemius Crouch Senior is facing a hearing to determine if he knew anything about his sons plans._

_Until Alastor Moody is able to take on his job as the Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts an Auror from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will take over his classes._

_Page 2-3: Frank and Alice Longbottom, tortured into insanity_

_Page 4: Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody – A life of catching Dark Wizards_

_Page 5: The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors of Hogwarts – Is the position really cursed?_

Crouch jr.'s arrest resulted in a flood of angry retorts of reader's on how a known Death Eater, even though polyjuiced, could have been able to infiltrate Hogwarts and impersonate a known former Auror and very good friend of Albus Dumbledore for over two months. Not only that, he had tried to enter their national hero Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived no less in a tournament designed for adult witches and wizards. Especially Dumbledore was taking a lot of heat when people found out about the confrontation between Harry and Dumbledore in the Great Hall.

For Neville the article about his parents resulted in craning necks and whispering of other students. The shy Gryffindor found himself in the centre of attention and was subjected to many pitying looks from Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, Gryffindor's and even some Slytherin's. Something he felt very uncomfortable with. Hermione and Harry supported him as good as they could. Especially Harry knew exactly how Neville felt, having been subjected to the same treatment since his return to the Wizarding World.

HoPHoPHoP

The week before the first task Neville got a letter from his grandmother. Augusta Longbottom was very pleased that Neville had made friends with the Potter heir. She was shocked by how young Harry's education about what was expected from him as the heir of a Noble and Ancient House had been neglected in such a way. She too wasn't pleased to read what had happened to Harry and his friends over the last three years and Augusta wrote her grandson in no uncertain terms that he was to confirm that she would be happy to teach both Harry and Hermione everything they needed to know. Neville grinned widely when he read the letter to his two friends down by the lake.

HoPHoPHoP

Finally the day of the first task had come. No one really wanted to pay attention in the classes that morning and even the teachers with the exception of Snape, MacGonagall and Binns did not even bother to go on with their lessons. Flitwick discussed the History of the Triwizard Tournament in Ginny's class much to the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's interest while Moody's stand in explained magical contracts and unbreakable oaths to the fourth year lions and snakes. As stated by the Daily Prophet Kingsley Shacklebolt was an Auror. At the moment he was on leave from his active duties to teach until the real Alastor Moody would be able to take over DADA.

Auror Shacklebolt teaching style was very hands on and reminded Harry and his friends of how Remus Lupin had taught them in the year before. Many students wished Auror Shacklebolt would stay for the rest of the school year.

HoPHoPHoP

Hermione, Neville and Harry took seats in the stands that had been magically erected on the clearing near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They were soon joined by Sirius and Remus. All of what Harry estimated to be about two thousand seats were filled with students, parents, Ministry Officials and other spectators who wanted to see the first task. Harry and his friends had seats in the upper part of the stadium a good distance from the platform were Minister Fudge, the judges and the Board of Governors were seated.

Minister Fudge stood and cast a sonorous at his throat:

'Welcome witches and wizards, welcome to the resurrection of a century old tradition.' The minister's voice rang out to the anxious crowd. 'The Triwizard Tournament!' cheers broke out through the stands. 'Three champions, one of each of the competing schools Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts will struggle in three magical tasks. I now welcome you to the first task of the first Triwizard Tournament for over four hundred years!' another round of cheering followed the opening of the Tournament and Minister Fudge gave the word over to Dumbledore.

'Welcome! Welcome, students, parents and guests!' Dumbledore greeted, smiling amiably at the assembled crowd. 'Before I announce what the first task will be I would like to thank Minister Fudge for his kind opening of this event. I also give my thanks to the Department of International Magical Co-operation as well the Department of Magical Games and Sports and their heads Mr. Barthemius Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman. They have worked hard to make this Tournament happen.' The crowd reacted with applause. 'Now I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Each of the three champions is tasked to collect a golden egg. Each of these eggs will have to be recovered from a nest of a breeding dragon.'

Harry felt himself pale. Beside him Hermione gasped and grabbed his hand. On Harry's other side Neville too gasped and unconsciously grabbed the shorter boy's sleeve. Behind them Sirius hand gripped Harry's shoulder.

'No way!' the dog-animagus whispered completely shocked.

'They are insane!' Remus growled beside him, echoing Harry's thoughts as he unbelievingly stared at Dumbledore and the rest of the judges. 'Students against a nesting dragon! A dragon! That's….!' The werewolf struggled for words.

'Thank Merlin you don't have to compete.' Hermione finally said, causing the Marauders and Neville to pale further at the thought of Harry having to compete in the tasks. Harry could only nod and vowed to never ever ignore a gut feeling again.

HoPHoPHoP

The first champion that entered the stadium was Cedric. He would be facing a compact dragon with dark green and blue scales and a snout that reminded Harry of Marge Dursley's dog Ripper. Ludo Bagman had announced the beast as a Swedish Short Snout. They watched Cedric transfiguring a rock into a Labrador. It was an impressive piece of magic even for seventh-year student. The diversion seemed to work when the Short Snout went after the dog.

Harry froze when the dragon hissed furiously at the Hufflepuff seeker. Yes, he knew he was a dragomouth but it still surprised him that he could understand the magnificent creature.

'_Away! Away from my eggs! Thief! Vermin! Away, or I'll kill you!'_ the dragon hissed furious. Harry stared at the dragon in utter fascination. So dragons were sentiment! – Something even dragon experts were in disagreement with each other. He only listened with half an ear to Bagman's running commentary, watching with mixed feelings when Cedric made his way towards the nest. He had managed well over half of the way when the dragon lost interest in the Labrador turned rock and turned his attention to the seventh-year Hufflepuff. The enraged Short Snout continued to hiss warnings and let out an enraged roar when the Hogwarts champion reached the nest and grabbed the golden egg.

'_THIEF!'_ it roared and an enormous jet of flame erupted from its mouth. Cedric dived out of the way as fast as he could but was graced by the flames, than the audience erupted into cheers when the first champion completed the task. Dragon handlers steered the enraged creature out of the stadium.

The Short Snout was replaced through a slim dragon with beautiful moss green scales, longish snout and bat-like ears. Harry at once recognized it as a Welsh Green, one of the few dragons still native to the British Isles.

Fleur Delacour entered the stadium her wand drawn and her head held high. Harry didn't recognize the spell she used. The dragon, which too had started hissing warnings towards the nest-robbing witch, seemed to be in some kind of trance. The French witch quickly made her way towards the nest and grabbed the golden egg. She had just made her way half back when the now sleeping dragon snored and a jet of fire caught her robes. Fleur screamed in panic before she used her wand to put the fire out with a jet of water. Than she too reached the finish area and the audience cheered and clapped for the Beauxbatons Champion.

Harry hadn't cheered for any champion's success, a fact that was drawing more and more attention from other spectators. Both dragons' furious screams still ringing in his ears he didn't notice. Instead he felt more and more at unease how the organizers of this event used these magnificent creatures as a sensation in this event.

The Chinese Fireball was a beautiful dragon with a lion-like head and glittering red and gold scales on a snake-like body. Victor Krums approach was swift and brutal. Aiming at the head he blinded the Fireball with what looked like cutting curses. The dragon screamed in pain and trampled half of his eggs. At this point Harry was furious. Without another word he stood and left the stadium, leaving Hermione, Neville, Sirius and Remus stare after him.

HoPHoPHoP

Upset, sad and angry Harry left the stadium with fast steps. Deciding that he needed to be alone for a while Harry went down to the lake, where Hermione, Neville, Sirius and Remus found him over an hour later. Hermione sat down beside him while Sirius came down on his other side.

'Thought, you would be here.' The bushy haired witch said quietly. 'You were pretty upset ealier!' Way to state the obvious Harry thought and snorted. He still didn't look at anyone his eyes trained on the lake.

'I still am!' he answered, earning himself a startled look from everyone but Sirius, who had a look of dawning understanding.

'Why?' Neville asked hesitantly. Green eyes flashed in annoyance. Than the black haired boy sighed.

'I told you about my Test of Talents this summer?' he began. Neville and Hermione still looked confused.

'Dragontongue!' Sirius spoke for the fist time. 'You could understand the Dragons!' his son nodded.

'But dragons are not sentiment!' Hermione started. 'All the books say so!'

'Yes they are!' Harry contradicted her, his voice sharp. Ignoring the hurt look she gave him he continued: 'They were warning the champions not to come near their nests.' He shuddered, remembering the furious beasts hissing. 'They were so angry and scared.' Harry looked away from the lake and Hermione and Remus could see the tears in his eyes. 'Did you know that Chinese Fireballs are almost extinct? There are only seventeen confirmed Fireballs world-wide. Thirteen of them are male. Fireballs only mate every ten to twelve years. The nest down in the stadium held about fifteen eggs. How many of them were still whole after the dragon trampled most of them in her pain? Four? Five? And for what! A stupid Tournament to amuse the masses!'

6


End file.
